


When You Least Expect It

by 71tenseventeen



Series: When You Least Expect It [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Very fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/pseuds/71tenseventeen
Summary: Sidney always dreamed of having a family someday. He just never expected it to happen when he wasn't even looking.





	When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I need to thank [ Icosahedonist ](http://icosahedonist.tumblr.com/) and [ Queen-Alia ](https://queen-alia.tumblr.com/), the most amazing betas in the whole freaking fandom. Without them this fic wouldn't have happened. They literally helped me pull this fic out word by word at times over the past seven months. Thank you both for helping me get my ideas into the right words and for putting up with my crises day after day. You two are the fucking BEST!! 
> 
> Second, full credit for the article, article cover and banner go to[Cloud Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover). You found your way through my chaotic ideas to create the absolute perfect editorial. There is no way I could have written that or created the amazing cover and banner. Thank you for dealing with my chaos. 
> 
> I want to give a shout out to [Bee](https://bumblybee-fic.tumblr.com/) for allowing me to use her wonderful story, [Hockey with Vanya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512413).
> 
> Also, thanks to my girls and dudes in group chat, without whom, I wouldn't love hockey fandom half as much as I do.

 

 

 

"Hi. I'm Sidney."

The four-year-old gazed up at him with wide, dark eyes, a smile spreading across her face. She breathed out in awe, "Papa. It's him. It's Sidney Cwosby."

The tall man with dark eyes that matched hers crouched and gently pushed dark, wispy waves of hair away from her face. "Yes, Katya. Is why we here, remember? You play hockey with Sidney. Remember manner and say hello."

She looked starstruck as she turned back to Sidney. " _Hello_ ," she breathed out, forgetting for a moment to use English. "You look just like all the pictures on Papa's computer and the one on our fridge."

"Katya..."

Sidney laughed, cheeks pinking just a bit, and held his hand out as the girl's father stood. "Sidney Crosby.”

The man's cheeks were flushed, too, but he shook Sidney's hand. "Pleased to meet. We, ah, hockey fans, you know? Excited when we hear you do peewee hockey school this year. I'm Evgeni and this is Ekaterina. Can call Katya."

Evgeni kept one hand on Katya's shoulder as she continued to gaze up, wide-eyed. It was Sidney's turn to crouch, holding his hand out to take Katya's.

"It's very nice to meet you Katya. I'm glad you could come to hockey school this year. Are you excited?"

Katya nodded. "Papa says you're the best in the world. You’re his favorite player."

Evgeni flushed to the tips of his ears as Sidney cocked his crooked grin. “And who is your favorite player?”

“My papa. He’s the best, too.”

 

"Oh he is?" When Sidney glanced up he saw Evgeni looking at Katya, eyes filled with fondness. Sidney couldn’t help but smile wider at that. "So you play, too, then?"

Evgeni pinched his thumb and forefinger together. "Little bit. Played in RSL until injury." He averted his eyes and shrugged before looking back at Sidney with a little smile.

Sidney glanced up, surprised. “You played in the Russian Superleague?”

“Only for few months before get hurt. Now, rec league in Pittsburgh.”

Sidney cocked his head. He wanted to ask more but it was clear Evgeni was steering him away from the subject. "You're from Pittsburgh?" He looked back to Katya then. "You came a very long way for this! Did you know I live in Pittsburgh, too?"

Katya nodded and smiled brightly. "You play Penguins hockey. Papa says Penguins are the best and the Steelers are the best but the Pirates are the worst." She looked pleased with herself and Evgeni took a breath and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back down and holding back his laughter.

"Katya, you so chatty today. Say many thing. Talk Mr. Crosby ear off."

Sidney laughed again, and this time his smile was a little brighter as he patted Katya's arm. "It's just about time to get started so why don't you go get the rest of your gear on and I'll see you on the ice, okay?"

Evgeni thanked him one more time before Sidney headed off to introduce himself to the next family.

_/\\_

Where Katya was sweet and a little shy off the ice, she was focused and determined on it.

She was also clearly very attached to Evgeni.

Every time Katya completed a new task or worked on a new skill, she would beam up at where she knew Evgeni was standing by the boards with the other parents. Sometimes she waved and other times she called to him excitedly. " _Papa! Did you see me? I did it!_ "

It always made Sidney a little nervous when he knew a parent was a big fan of his, but so far it didn't seem like Evgeni was going to be an issue. Every time Sidney caught a glimpse of him, Evgeni was watching Katya. Sometimes with a look of concentration and other times with a wide smile, tongue poking through his teeth just like Sidney had noticed Katya doing. Evgeni cheered for her, yelling encouragement any time she seemed to need it. And while he sometimes called out gentle reminders to Katya, he never once barked harsh critiques like some parents tended to do.

Sidney really hated it when they yelled demeaning criticism at their kids. So much so that he'd insisted there be rules preventing it written into the contract when he'd finally decided to move forward and add a week of peewee hockey school. So far, the parents had all kept to the rule, although there was one mom in the crowd that was riding the line. He'd keep an eye on her and then have one of the staff talk with her if it got out of hand.

By the end of the first class, all the parents were behaving and the kids had had, from what Sidney could tell, a great time. He glanced over in time to see Evgeni scoop Katya right up into his arms, mindful of her skates. She was beaming and chattering away. Sidney thought about skating over to chat with them a little more. After all, the guy had played in the Russian Superleague; he knew hockey. But then Sidney thought about the fact that an injury had ended Evgeni's career and decided it was far too personal. Instead he smiled and waved as Katya waved at him over her dad’s shoulder as Evgeni carried her towards the locker room.

_/\\_

The peewee group only had about an hour each of on and off ice activities each day but that was more than enough for them. It was important to Sidney that they had fun and that he never pushed them too hard. Yes, they were here to learn but he firmly believed that no child learned anything good from being pushed to the point of misery.

Some kids, especially the younger ones, tended to tire out and leave the ice early. Katya surprised him because, although she took breaks—often sitting on the bench or perched in Evgeni’s arms—she always returned to the ice. It was clear she was very comfortable on the ice and with a hockey stick and Sidney was certain she’d learned that from her father. Still, it really didn’t seem like Evgeni had pushed her into it—she genuinely seemed to be having fun in the class.

Sidney had a lot of respect for parents like Evgeni.

By the second day, she already seemed more comfortable with Sidney and the rest of the staff. She hovered near Sidney, waiting for her turn, while Nate guided a few kids through a drill.

“You’re working hard today, Katya. Are you doing okay? Do you need a break?”

Katya shook her head. “No, I want to shoot the puck again.”

Sidney grinned. “Just make sure you rest if you need to, okay? Practice is really important but so is taking care of yourself. Even I have to take break sometimes. Staying healthy helps me be a better hockey player.”

Katya looked up at him then. “Me and Papa went to the Hall of Fame yesterday after hockey school. He showed me your dryer. Is that really how you learned hockey?”

He let out a snort and shook his head. “Sort of. I mean, that was just part of it, you know? I practiced shooting the puck into the dryer a lot and that helped me get better at shooting. But there are lots of parts of hockey to practice.”

“I want to practice shooting but Papa said we can’t buy a dryer for me to shoot pucks at.” She frowned at Sidney and looked confused—as though she was trying to figure out how she could ever learn hockey without a dryer.

Sidney couldn’t help throwing his head back, his loud, honking laugh ringing out. “No, it’s probably not a good idea to buy a dryer just for that. There are lots of other ways to practice though, eh?”

“Like hockey school?”

“Yeah. Like hockey school.”

_/\\_

On the third day, after class was over and the families had all filed down the tunnel and into the locker room, Sidney felt a tug on his sleeve and heard a small voice asking, “Sidney?” He was surprised to find Katya looking up at him. He looked around but Evgeni was nowhere to be found. It wasn’t unusual for one or more of the kids to approach him before they left but it was unusual for them to be this far away from the change rooms without their parents.

“Hey Katya. Where’s your papa?” Sidney crouched in front of her, concerned.

“He’s in the locker room.” Sidney noticed she had a toy purse slung across her chest, then, as she reached into it and pulled out… was that a puck? “Would you sign this for my papa? You’re his favorite but he said the autographs are just for the kids here.”

Sidney took the puck and flipped it over in his hands. He was more than a little shocked. This puck—this was from Sidney’s rookie year. “Katya, does your papa know you have this?”

She shook her head. “He said we shouldn’t bring it here.”

“He’s right. This is—this is probably really special to your papa. And if I sign it, it might mess it up. I don’t want to sign this without his permission, okay?”

“But… okay.” Her shoulders drooped and Sidney could see that she was disappointed.

“Does your papa know you’re out here?”

She shook her head again, looking more guilty by the second.

“We should go find him—he’ll be worried if he can’t find you.” He took her hand and began to lead her back towards the change rooms. They only made it a few steps before Evgeni rounded the corner looking absolutely frantic at first and then hugely relieved.

“ _Katya! What are you doing?! I've been looking everywhere for you!_ ”

Evgeni scooped her up and she immediately tucked her face into his neck, lower lip wobbling. “Oh, Katyusha, I was so worried.” He put a big hand on the back of her head and kissed her temple before letting out a breath and looking up at Sidney. “Mr. Crosby. Thank you so much for find her. I so sorry. I turn for one moment to pack skates and then she just gone.” Evgeni looked sick just saying the words.

“Call me Sidney. It’s okay. It’s not, I mean, she’s a kid, eh? It happens. She—well I think she had good intentions.” Sidney held the puck out to Evgeni. “She brought me this and asked me to sign it.”

Evgeni’s eyes grew wide as he used his spare hand to take it. “Katya, I tell you not okay bring this here. Why you do?” And even though he was upset, his voice was gentle.

“ _Sorry, Papa_ ,” she snuffled.

Evgeni sighed. “Thank again. I keep closer eye from now on. Sorry about all this.”

“No, hey, it’s really okay. And I’m happy to sign it if you really want me to. I just didn’t want to do that without your permission.” Sidney kind of liked the way Evgeni’s smile changed his whole face. It was a lot better than the weary, stressed out look he’d been wearing a few moments before.

“Really? Yeah, I mean, not do because all this, but would love.” Evgeni passed the puck to Sidney who signed it and handed it back.

“I really think she just wanted to do something nice for you. It’s obvious she loves her papa, eh, Katya?”

Katya peeked up just enough to nod. She looked tired so Sidney just reached up to pat her arm. “Get some rest. I’ll see you both tomorrow. Great work today, Katya.”

_/\\_

This was one of the parts of parenting that was hardest for Zhenya. Times like these when Katya clearly had the best of intentions but had made some mistakes in her execution. He hated that he’d had to reprimand her, particularly in front of Sidney, when she was trying to do something so nice.

He was shocked that she’d slipped away on purpose, gone looking for Sidney alone. That made him so fearful that part of him wanted to be tough on her.

Then again, she’d done it for him. And her actions had led to Sidney Crosby _signing his puck._

That kind of made him want to buy her a pony.

In the end, he settled for sitting her on the bench in the change room and crouching down so he could meet her eyes as he spoke seriously. “ _You must never run away again, Katyusha. It was very dangerous. You could get lost or hurt or even meet someone bad and I wouldn’t be able to find you to help you. Even in places where you feel safe, it is very important that I know where you are and that you are with a grown-up that I know. You do not do this again, do you understand?_ ”

“ _Yes, Papa._ ”

“ _Good. Now come. Let's go have lunch and, I think, take a nap. Then maybe we'll find something interesting to do this evening.”_

“ _Can we go see Sidney’s dryer again?_ ”

Zhenya snorted. “ _We’ll see._ ”

_/\\_

They didn’t end up visiting Sidney’s dryer again—at least not that day.

Zhenya grabbed them some lunch and took Katya back to the hotel for a nap. Once he got her tucked in, he settled onto the other bed to catch up on email and, okay, play a round or five of Pet Rescue Saga.

He made it through two rounds.

The next thing he knew Katya had climbed onto his bed and was draping herself over him. “ _Papa,”_ she whined, “ _you said we would do something fun._ ”

_“Sleeping is fun.”_

_“Papaaaaaa.”_

Zhenya sighed and sat up. He knew when he was defeated. _“Yes, yes, okay. Just give Papa a minute to wake up.”_

_“Paaaaaapaaaaaa. It’s already been a million minutes.”_

_“A million minutes? Already? I had no idea!”_ He pushed up off of the bed and scooped her into his arms. _“A million minutes is sooooo long! We must hurry and go find fun things!”_

“ _PAPA!”_ But she was laughing and she didn’t stop until they were on their way out the door.

They whiled away a few hours at a children’s interactive play center until Katya was cranky with hunger. She’d needed the nap she’d taken but, unfortunately, it meant that she was still bounding with energy by the time Zhenya was ready to find dinner and head back to the hotel. All things in moderation, he told himself, as he took her to a nearby McDonald’s that had a sign boasting the awesomeness of its indoor playground. If he couldn’t tire her out, he’d let McDonald’s do it for him and he was too worn out to feel guilty about it.

He didn’t like to take her for fast food too often but, when he did, he had a standing rule—eat first in the dining room area and then go together into the play area. He balanced their tray with one hand and held her hand with the other as they passed into the back dining area. It was pretty quiet—only two tables were taken: one with an elderly couple and the other with—Sidney.

Zhenya stopped in his tracks before he could think better of it. Sidney Crosby at _McDonald’s_?

His hat was pulled low over his eyes and his shoulders were hunched up but that was definitely Sidney.

Frankly, he’d have been less surprised to find Sidney Crosby vacationing in Philadelphia.

“Papa, it’s Sidney!” Katya spotted Sidney at about the same time Sidney spotted them. Her face lit up as she waved hello while Sidney sat frozen, sandwich halfway to his mouth, pink creeping over his cheeks and ears. It was only a couple of seconds but it was long enough that Zhenya was already trying to figure out how to run damage control on the level of awkward they had reached.

He was contemplating just saying hello and guiding Katya away when Sidney put his sandwich down and cocked that famous sideways grin. “Hey, Katya, Evgeni. I guess you caught me indulging in my guilty pleasure, eh?” Zhenya didn’t think Sidney looked too upset but it was kind of hard to tell with all the blushing. Sidney was definitely blushing.

Zhenya returned the smile. “Us too, you know? Is long day. Katya still want to play so I wave white flag and bring to McDonald’s. Won’t tell if you don’t?”

Sidney laughed. “Yeah, okay. That’s a deal.”

Zhenya knew Katya was probably about three seconds away from sitting down right next to Sidney so he kept his grip on her hand. “Come, Katya. Let’s let Sidney eat his dinner.”

Katya opened her mouth to protest but before Evgeni could cut her off, Sidney did.

“Oh, no, it’s fine. You two want to join me?” He leveled a look at Katya. “We could talk hockey school, eh?”

“Papa, _please_ , can we sit with Sidney?” She looked up at him, eyes huge, dark and pleading. She really knew how to play him.

Zhenya rolled his eyes and looked up at Sidney. “You sure is okay? Not bother?”

“Nah, it’s fine. Here—” Sidney adjusted his own tray to make room for theirs.

Zhenya put their tray on the table but before he could urge Katya into the booth, she was climbing onto the bench on Sidney’s side of the table. Sidney let out a soft hoot of laughter and scooted over a bit to make more room for her.

Zhenya just shook his head and smiled at her fondly. “I’m chop liver next to Sidney Crosby.”

Before he could hand Katya her food, Sidney plucked the Happy Meal box off of the tray. Zhenya watched, speechless as Sidney helped Katya open her Happy Meal and get it laid out in front of her, all the while explaining how important good nutrition was and how fast food should only be something to have every once in awhile.

They were having dinner in a McDonald’s with Sidney. Freaking. Crosby.

No one was ever going to believe him when he told this story.

Once her food was out, Sidney helped her open her toy—a small, plastic zamboni toy that she was delighted about.

“Hey cool, Katya. I think I had a toy like that when I was a kid.”

“Do you still have it?” She smiled up at him.

“Hm.” He shrugged. “I don’t think so.That was a long time ago.”

After opening Katya’s toy, Sidney reached for her bag of apple slices before stopping abruptly. He glanced up at Zhenya guiltily. “Oh. Is this okay? I mean, I should have maybe asked before I… sorry.”

“No, is fine!”

“Are you sure? You looked a little weirded out there for a second.”

“Not weirded out. More like is kind of surreal, you know?”

Sidney’s cheeks pinked a little bit again. “Yeah I get it. Me unpacking your daughter’s Happy Meal, eh?”

Zhenya grinned and held his hand out, tilting it back and forth. “Well, that and run into Sidney Crosby in McDonald’s. Would maybe be less surprised if you say you president of Giroux fan club.”

Sidney tipped his head back and the honking laugh that burst out was both ridiculous and inexplicably charming.

He was still chuckling a moment later when he picked up an apple slice and pointed it at Zhenya. “There are a lot of things I’d do before I’d like that....” He trailed off suddenly, glancing sideways at Katya, not wanting to say something she shouldn’t hear.

“Word you looking for is poopyhead.”

Sidney giggled again and nodded, taking a bite of his apple. “Definitely a poopyhead.”

After that it was surprisingly easy for the three of them to carry a conversation through the rest of dinner. Zhenya was happy to find that Sidney included Katya, sticking to topics that she could be a part of and actually listening to her when she spoke. However, even Sidney Crosby could only hold her attention for so long before she was begging to go play.

Zhenya sighed. “Yes, yes, okay darling. Let’s clean up first. And what you say to Sidney for invite us to sit with him?”

“Spasibo, Sidney.”

Zhenya wondered if he needed to translate but Sidney was already nodding at her. “You’re very welcome. Thank you for keeping me company.”

“Are you coming to the play place with us, Sidney”

Sidney looked surprised and Zhenya didn’t want him to feel obligated to stay. He opened his mouth to say as much when Sidney spoke. “Well, I guess I could. I mean, if it’s okay with your papa.” Sidney looked up at Zhenya, eyebrows raised in question.

“Sure, of course is okay. Can talk hockey while we watch Katya climb like monkey. But fair warning—she will try to trick into coming in after her. Don’t fall for. Very difficult to get out once in!”

Sidney snorted. “Noted.”

_/\\_

Sidney followed them into the play place and alternated between talking hockey with Evgeni and watching and responding to Katya as she zipped around inside the play structure. The conversation was good and Evgeni definitely knew his hockey. Sidney wondered if he should confess that he’d googled Evgeni two nights ago, after he’d learned Evgeni had played in the RSL. The footage he’d found was impressive—Evgeni had been really amazing, on track to the NHL, but what was most surprising was that Sidney realized they had competed against each other at World Juniors. He knew the subject must be a sore spot, though—too personal to ask about after knowing someone for just three days.

He decided to just leave it alone but Evgeni surprised him by bringing it up himself. “You know, I compete against you at World Juniors in 2005.”

Sidney’s cheeks flushed as he looked up at Evgeni. He cleared his throat. “I… yeah. I thought your name sounded familiar and when you said you’d played in the RSL… I hope you don’t mind that I looked it up. I didn’t want to pry. I remembered you when I realized. I—You’re good. Really good.”

“Was. But thank you, Sidney. Is okay that you looked. Is good story you know? Competed against Sidney Crosby once.” He flashed a sunny smile.

Sidney returned it with a soft smile of his own. “Yeah, for sure.”

Despite his own warning, Evgeni got lured into the structure far enough that he was forced to worm the rest of his way to the slide and had to lie back just to come whooshing down behind Katya. And even though Sidney laughed at him, Evgeni gamely withheld his laughter when Sidney tried to follow her and couldn’t get his ass through the small nylon mesh opening to the slide tier.

 

Technically he could have—if he’d just pushed a little—he just really didn’t need the publicity of a fucking rescue crew having to come extract him from a random McDonald’s playground, thank you very much.

Sidney thought about leaving, heading home to do the dishes that he knew were waiting for him and maybe fit in a workout before bed but Katya kept waving at him from high up in the structure and Evgeni had just made some very interesting observations about Datsyuk’s rookie year and, well, when had he ever walked away from a good hockey discussion.

Evgeni folded himself into a booth, turned sideways so he could keep an eye on Katya, and Sidney slid in across from him hoping it wasn’t a problem and continued their discussion.

By the time Katya wore herself out Sidney was shocked to find that another hour had passed. He walked alongside them to the parking lot and gave Katya high fives before waving goodbye to the both of them. And maybe he did skip the dishes that night but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

_/\\_

For the first three days, Katya had been enthusiastic about everything they tried on and off the ice; but so far, nothing was as fun for her as learning ways to shoot the puck. Her laughter tinkled across the ice every time she even tried to shoot the puck, regardless of whether it went into the net. Those times that it did make it to the back of the net, even if there was no netminder, she squealed and lifted her knee to celly like she’d seen some of her favorite players do on TV. She would look to Evgeni to make sure he saw and then she’d skate to Sidney. “Sidney! Sidney, did you see me! I scored a goal!”

On the fourth day, all of that changed.

On the fourth day, Sidney had invited Flower to help teach as the kids got their chance to practice minding the net.

At first Katya approached this just like every other thing Sidney had introduced: with interest, willingness and a determination to try hard. But somewhere in the process two things happened—she became fiercely competitive and she became absolutely enamoured with Flower, following him around the ice, listening carefully to every word with wide eyes. When it was her turn in the net, she was good—as good as she was at shooting pucks—which was pretty good for a four-year-old, as far as Sidney was concerned.

Sidney eventually skated over to where Evgeni stood on the other side of the boards, watching Katya with the same fondness in his eyes that was always there when he looked at her. He glanced over when Sid skated close and smiled. “Hi Sidney. She having good time today.”

“Yeah, no kidding. Has she ever played goalie before?” Sidney leaned against the boards and turned to watch Katya in the far crease with Flower again.

Evgeni shook his head. “Couple times but nothing serious. Not act so interest before.”

“Seems like something’s clicking for her today, eh?”

“She pretty good, yes?” Evgeni tilted his chin up proudly.

Sidney grinned at him and nodded. “Yeah. She is.”

_/\\_

Zhenya helped Katya get changed after practice, listening to her chatter about goalies and saves and Flower almost non-stop.

He couldn’t get a word in edgewise.

Finally, he gently interrupted her. “ _Katyusha, slow down, baby. Take a breath. I know you’re excited but I can barely understand you when you go so fast.”_

_“Sorry Papa. Did you see when I stopped the puck with my blocker? Flower showed me how and then when he hit the puck I stopped it!”_

_“Yes, darling, I saw it. It was a really great block! I’m proud of you.”_

Katya beamed at the praise. _“Flower said it was a really good save! Can I get a Flower jersey, Papa? Can I get one now so he can sign it for me?”_

_“I don’t think we can find one so fast, Katyusha. We’ll have to pick something else for him to sign for you.”_

Her face fell but she nodded. _“Okay, Papa. But maybe he can sign two things. Do you think he’ll sign my name jersey? And my Crosby jersey? And my hat? And…”_

Ten minutes later she was dragging him by the hand down the hall towards where kids were starting to congregate and pose with Sidney or Flower for pictures. As she approached for her turn, Sidney smiled brightly at her, seemingly delighted at the way she lit up. “Hey, Katya. You want a…”

He trailed off as she walked right past him, waving and exclaiming, “Hi Flower!”

Zhenya’s mouth fell open as he watched his daughter snub Sidney Crosby and go straight to Flower, starting to chatter all over again.

“Papa, take my picture! Flower, Papa says we can’t get a Flower jersey today probably but I think he’s going to get me one when I get home! Will you sign my hat and t-shirt? I have my jersey, too. It has my name on it, see? Malkina. That’s Russian, you know? Because Papa’s last name is Malkin but I’m a girl so mine is his name with an ‘A.’ Papa ordered it for me so I would have my very own name on my jersey! The number is his old number from when he was a teenager. He was a player in Russia. Not a goalie though. I’ve never met any goalies until I met you and Taylor. She’s really good too! Did you know I live in Pittsburgh? Papa took me to four games last season and he is going to take me to some this year too! He lets me get popcorn _and_ gummy bears if it’s a weekend. He said no to soda but my friend Tiffany at school says her mom lets her have soda all the time. She said it’s really good. I get to play on the Little Penguins in the fall! I saw you play at all the four games I went to. I like your yellow pads.Do you always wear yellow ones? Papa said sometimes the team wears blue. I don’t really know why. Do you wear blue pads?”

The three of them stood speechless, staring at Katya. After a few seconds she frowned and looked around at Zhenya nervously and just as Zhenya started forward to try to help, Flower—Zhenya seriously owed him a big thank you later—moved into action; he crouched to her level and, after shooting an amused look at Sidney and Zhenya, started to answer all of her questions.

Zhenya looked at Sidney, beyond embarrassed. “Sidney, I am so sorry. That was most rude. She not mean. Just excite, I think, about new player? Not expect or I prepare her ahead.”

Sidney managed to keep a straight face for about two more seconds before he snorted and dissolved into soft honks of laughter. “I guess she’s found her favorite player, eh?”

Zhenya pinched the bridge of his nose. “Kid is kill me someday. I’m die a little bit, embarrass, you know?”

Sidney just kept on chuckling.

_/\\_

Flower signed everything the girl—Katya—had asked him to sign. She had been so enthusiastic and had totally snubbed Sid; Flower thought it might possibly be the funniest thing he’d seen in weeks.

He privately vowed to chirp Sid about it relentlessly.

They had lunch together after they left the rink and the second Sidney had finished ordering, Flower flashed his patented impish grin.

Sidney rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let’s get on with it, eh?”

Sidney knew him so well.

“She didn’t even _look_ at you.” Flower didn’t even try to hide the depths of his amusement.

Sidney snorted; his crooked grin looked just as amused as Flower felt, though.

Flower pointed his breadstick at Sidney before taking a bite and talking around a mouthful. “And McDonald’s, Sid? Really?”

Sidney groaned and tried to keep the defensiveness out of his voice. “It was _one_ time! I can’t believe she ratted me out!”

“Told you. She likes me better.” Flower flashed the toothiest of smiles at Sidney.

“Yeah, well, don’t be so sure. For your information we had a very long conversation while we ate. She was plenty chatty with me, thank you very much.”

Flower paused, breadstick frozen halfway to his mouth. “Wait. They ate with you?”

Sidney shrugged. “Yeah, so? What was I going to do? Ignore them? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m just wondering what alternate dimension I’ve wandered into when you’re casually eating dinner with fans at McDonald’s.”

“Oh, shut up. It’s not like that and you know it.”

“Aren’t you worried he’ll go on a posting spree or something?” He sounded genuinely surprised.

Sidney shrugged again. “Not really. He, uh, used to play in the Russian Superleague. Injury took him out his rookie year but he knows his hockey. He doesn’t really seem like the type to shitpost.”

“Hockey. You think he’s trustworthy just because he used to play hockey?”

“No! Of course not, that would be ridiculous. He used to play _RSL_ hockey—he was really good— _and_ I competed against him in World Juniors 2005 before his injury. Besides, what could he possibly say? The worst part about the whole story is that I was at McDonald’s.”

Flower gave Sidney a look. “Oh! He was an _RSL_ player you competed against in juniors! Why didn’t you say so? It’s impossible to argue with _that_ logic.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a dick.”

Flower gave an exaggerated shrug. “All I’m saying is, if Hockey Feed calls me asking for a quote about Sidney Crosby’s big date at McDonald’s, my hands are tied.”

Sidney swiped the the last breadstick from under Flower’s reach and pointed it at him. “ _Dick_.”

Flower’s face lit up. “Whatever. She still likes me better.”

_/\\_

Katya was usually a little bit of a sluggish riser in the mornings—not as bad as her papa, but still, it took a bit for her to be awake enough to tackle the day. All that week, Zhenya had found that she was easy to wake up with little complaint, though it wasn’t unusual for her to sit quietly in his arms for a few minutes until she was more awake.

It _was_ unusual for her to get teary and fall back asleep three times, even after Zhenya had picked her up and started talking quietly to her about her last day of hockey school.

It worried him a little but he felt her forehead and she wasn’t warm and when he asked her if she felt sick, she shook her head against his shoulder.

Eventually Zhenya said the magic words (“ _You’ll get to see Flower again_ ”) and she finally climbed down from his lap and let him guide her gently through getting ready for the day. She still seemed a little droopy but she perked up quite a bit after breakfast so Zhenya chalked it up to the fact that she’d worked hard all week and was probably just overtired.

Katya was cranky with him in a way she usually wasn’t while he helped her into her pads and uniform but when he suggested she sit out the class that day, she protested loudly. He reminded her to be a good listener for Sidney, Taylor, Flower and all the other instructors and led her out to the ice.

Everything was fine—for about five minutes.

Once Katya was on the ice Zhenya realized that she was sluggish, skating slower than she usually did and just generally not covering much ground, although she was still participating in warmups.

The first problem came when another child accidentally backed into her, knocking her over. It was a soft bump and a slow fall but she cried. Zhenya had never seen her cry from a fall like that—in fact, he’d seen her take much worse falls and not shed a tear. A nagging concern was settling in his gut and he wanted nothing more than to go out there and scoop her up but he knew he couldn’t do that; he knew he had to let her try to handle this and ask for the help she needed so he watched as Sidney helped her up and crouched to talk her through it until she skated off again.

After some light warmup drills, the instructors divided the kids up and put them into positions to play. Katya held her head high as she skated proudly to the net where Flower was waiting for her. The game was loosely organized and it was a few minutes before Katya actually faced a shot. It was a messy wrister from a kid who nearly fell over just from shooting the puck. Zhenya watched as it slowly slid towards her; Flower encouraged her to use her blocker and she scrambled—and fell back hard, legs flying up over her head as the puck came to a gentle stop next to her, just inside the net.

The kid who shot the puck cheered and Katya—Katya struggled to sit up and _threw her blocker at him_ with a piercing shriek. She screamed; in Russian, Geno noted with a moment of silent thanks because they were decidedly not nice words.

The blocker didn’t make it anywhere near the kid but Zhenya was horrified nonetheless. This was absolutely out of character for her and he knew she probably needed to get off the ice; this was only getting worse.

He began to make his way around the outside of the boards to get closer, keeping his eyes on her as Flower and Sidney gathered around to try to calm her down. She suddenly shrieked again and then she was absolutely _wailing_ and Zhenya moved faster.

As he drew nearly even with the crease, he caught sight of her tear-stained, scrunched-up face, Flower taking her helmet off.

She was bleeding.

Zhenya didn’t remember jumping the boards but he was scooping her up from the ice before he even had a chance to think about it. This close he could see that it was a bloody nose and knew that she was probably okay but he turned to carry her towards the boards anyway, not caring about the blood that was surely getting on his clothes. He talked to her softly in Russian as he hurried her down the hall with the medics to an exam room.

Forty minutes later the doctor was satisfied that it was just a bump to the bridge of her nose that caused the bleeding and she was mostly quiet in Zhenya’s arms, head resting heavily against his chest, still sniffling from time to time. They wanted to keep an eye on her for a bit longer before letting them go and Zhenya was fine with that.

There was a soft tap at the door and Flower eased into the room. “Hey. How is she?”

Zhenya gave a grateful smile. “Doing okay. Just bopped nose, will maybe have black eyes, but nothing serious. We realize she not feel so good today. Is probably why she was have trouble.” He ducked his head down a little and kissed the crown of her head. “Katya, you want say hi to Flower?”

Katya didn’t move her head but mumbled out a pitiful, “Hi Flower.”

Flower moved closer and crouched to see her better. “Hey Katya. I’m sorry you’re not feeling well. You were really brave out there today, you know? I’m proud of you.”

Katya smiled then and sat up. “Can I try again?” Her voice was soft and she looked weak, exhausted. Flower had seen that look more than once in his own daughters and knew Zhenya was right. She was probably getting sick.

“I’m sorry, Katya. Probably not today. It’s important that you rest and feel better before you practice again. I know it’s no fun being sick but your papa is going to take good care of you and when you’re all better, you can play again.”

For half a second, Katya looked like she was going to argue but then her shoulders fell and she nodded sadly. Her lower lip poked out, wobbling, and both men knew tears were coming.

“Papa…” she uttered and sounded absolutely miserable.

Zhenya opened his mouth to reply but he never got the words out because at that moment she threw up.

Flower tried to leap back but it was too late. Katya threw up all over his sweats and shoes. And Zhenya’s shoes, too, though that was the least of his worries at the moment.

Another hour later Katya was sleeping on Zhenya’s shoulder. The doctor was finally satisfied that her throwing up wasn’t a concussion symptom and confirmed that she most likely had a stomach virus. A medic had taken their hotel and phone information so they could check in on Katya over the next couple of days and had given Zhenya strict instructions on what to do if she exhibited any alarming symptoms or if he just felt like he wanted her to be seen by a different doctor. Zhenya extracted a promise from one of the medics that they’d apologize to Flower again on Zhenya’s behalf.

He was careful as he stood with Katya and their small bag of stuff and made his way to the rental car.

He didn’t see Flower or Sidney again on his way out of the facility.

_/\\_

When they got back to the hotel, Zhenya carefully got Katya settled and then set to work extending their stay at the hotel by a few days and changing their flights. There was just no way he was going to make her travel when she was this sick.

After checking on her again, he ordered himself room service and looked online until he found a grocery store that would deliver and ordered a few things to keep in the room.

He spent the rest of the day passing the time on his laptop, stopping to soothe Katya when she woke and trying to keep her hydrated.

As he climbed into the bed next to her that night—his baby was sick and there was no way he was going to make her sleep alone—he was sad for her. She’d been so excited about hockey school and even though she’d made it through most of the week, today had been bad. She’d basically missed the entire last day. She missed opportunities for more interaction with Flower, Sidney and Taylor and he knew she was going to be sad about that when she was feeling better. Not for the first or the last time since he became a father, he wished more than anything that there was a way to take life’s hurts away from her.

_/\\_

Katya slept most of the next day, waking for short periods to watch cartoons, sip at broth and drink the fluids Zhenya was pushing her to have. Zhenya let her nap much of the day with her head resting against his chest, stroking her hair like he’d done when she was a baby.

That afternoon, he eased her through a lukewarm bath just to wash some of the funk of sickness off of her and hopefully help lower the fever that had finally shown up in the middle of the night. He bundled her back up quickly after the bath and tucked her into the other bed before stripping the sheets off of the first one and calling housekeeping for new ones.

When the knock came at the door a few minutes later, he assumed it was a housekeeper with the sheets so he was surprised when he opened the door to find a concierge holding a navy blue gift bag with a brightly-colored balloon tied to it. “These were delivered for your room, sir.”

Zhenya thanked and quickly tipped the man before sending him on his way and carrying the bag to the room’s small table. The balloon said “Get Well Soon!” in shimmery letters so Zhenya knew this was for Katya but there was a card taped to the outside that said “Evgeni and Katya” that he pulled off and opened.

It was a get well card signed by most of the hockey school staff. Sidney and Flower had each written a short note to Katya, praising her effort that week and telling her they hoped she felt better soon.

Enclosed in the card was a sheet of paper; Zhenya made short work of opening it and was surprised to find it was a handwritten note from Sidney.

_Evgeni and Katya,_

_I want to thank you again for coming all the way from Pittsburgh to attend peewee hockey school. Katya has had an amazing week and showed so much potential--I know you must be so proud, Evgeni._

_I know the end of the week was rough and Katya missed some ice time that, if her first four days were any indication, she’ll be upset to have missed. Because of this, we wanted to send over a few goodies to help cheer her up._

_I’d like to invite you both to tour PPG Paints Arena and have some private ice time this September. Just call the front office and mention this letter. They’ll let you know what dates are available and set it all up._

_I know these things don’t replace the time that Katya missed on the ice with Flower but I hope they help some. I’ve enjoyed having her in my class and look forward to seeing you both this season. Good luck with the Little Penguins!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sidney Crosby_

Zhenya didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know what was in the bag but just the offer of a tour was more generous than Zhenya could ever expect. He only hoped he’d get the chance to thank Sidney eventually.

Katya woke a short time later with a soft whine and Zhenya gathered her up into his arms; he was relieved to find that she didn’t feel nearly as warm as she had earlier but she was still pretty groggy. He sat with her, crooning soft Russian lullabies and stroking her hair until she was finally ready to get up.

Her voice was still thick with sleep when she asked, “ _Can I have a drink, Papa?_ ”

“ _Of course, sweet girl,_ ” he replied and he knew she was still feeling droopy because she would normally just tell him she needed a drink instead of asking.

Zhenya settled her onto the end of the couch, tucking the blanket around her before moving over to the mini fridge to get her some juice and water. Katya caught sight of the balloon and bag almost as soon as he moved away. “ _What’s that?_ ”

“ _It’s a gift for you from Sidney and everyone at hockey school. Would you like to open it and see what’s inside?_ ” he asked as he handed her a small, open water bottle to sip at.

He knew she would want to so he was already moving to retrieve the bag and card from the table by the time she nodded. Back at the couch he picked her up again, maneuvering them so she was on his lap and then handed her the bag.

“ _The balloon says ‘Get Well Soon.’ Everyone was worried about you and hope you feel better soon._ ”

_“Even Flower?”_

Zhenya smiled and smoothed her hair back. “ _Even Flower.”_

He helped her pull the bag open and watched as she lifted out a stuffed Iceburgh penguin, a small Pittsburgh Penguins connecting blocks set and—Zhenya’s mouth fell open—an autographed Fleury jersey in Katya’s size.

Needless to say, Katya was over the moon and if the point of the gifts was to cheer her up, it was a resounding success. She even stayed happy when he told her she couldn’t wear the jersey yet and instead read her the card and note. Zhenya wasn’t sure if she was actually feeling that much better or if it was just the combined effect of medicine and the gifts but he was grateful for it and vowed to find a way to thank Sidney and Flower.

As it turned out, it was easier than he expected. They’d finished an early dinner in their room and he’d just settled Katya on the couch to watch TV (snuggled up with her new Iceburgh stuffie) when his phone rang. The display said “private” just like it had the day before when the doctor from the rink had called to follow up and check on Katya.

“Zdravstvuyte?”

There was a bit of a pause and then: “Evgeni?”

Zhenya sat up. It wasn’t the doctor. “Yes, is Evgeni. Sidney?”

“Yeah. Sorry to bug you.”

“Is no problem. Not bug. Glad you call. Been trying to think of way to contact and tell you and Flower thank you for things you send over for us. Is most kind, too generous. Thank you so much.”

“Oh! It was just a little thing. We felt bad that she ended hockey school on a bad note. That was actually part of why I was calling—I wanted to make sure everything arrived and see how she’s doing.”

“Feeling lot better today. She most happy since she get the gifts; not letting go of penguin since she got it.”

Sidney sounded pleased. “Yeah? I picked that and the blocks.”

“Was great pick. She really feeling special. Can’t thank you enough, Sidney. Means so much to both of us.”

There was an unmistakable smile in Sidney’s voice. “You’re so welcome. I’m just happy it helped cheer her up and that she’s getting better. Maybe we’ll see her back next year, eh?”

Zhenya nodded, even though Sidney couldn’t see him. “Definitely. Thanks again, Sidney.”

_/\\_

It was a good summer. Zhenya went back to work and Katya went back to her summertime schedule which basically consisted of splitting her time between Babushka and Dedushka Malkin and Zainab, her favorite sitter. He tried to keep his schedule lighter in the summer; one of the perks of being co-owner of the animal clinic was having some scheduling flexibility.

Some days he brought her to the clinic for an hour or so and other days he left a little early to go pick her up and spend the afternoon with her. It was always important to him to pack as much fun into her summers as he could. Besides hockey, he remembered summer as being some of the best times of his childhood and he wanted her to have that, too. They spent their free time swimming, skating, playing shinny, going to the park, fishing—just about anything he could think of that she might enjoy, he tried with her at least once.

Eventually, the end of summer rolled around and Zhenya sniffled his way through dropping Katya off for the first day of her second year of preschool.

The first day of September fell on a Friday. Zhenya took the day off and kept Katya home from preschool. He helped her dress in the beloved Fleury jersey, her favorite black and gold tutu and black leggings. She even had Penguins yellow shoes and let him tie yellow bows around her pigtails. As he stepped back to observe her, he wondered if maybe he should dial back the Penguins intensity a bit but was it really worth the fight she’d put up to try? He figured he couldn’t complain that his daughter liked something as much as he did.

For himself, he threw on dark blue jeans and a black tee before shrugging and pulling on his Crosby jersey.

Like father, like daughter.

_/\\_

“Would you stop looking at me like that?” Sidney furrowed his brows and frowned at Flower as they walked into PPG Paints Arena.

“Like what? Like I think an alien stole your brain?”

“Wow, you’re so funny.” He didn’t sound amused. “I don’t get why you’re making such a big deal out of this.”

“Who’s making a big deal? What’s to make a big deal of? Just Sidney Crosby losing his mind.”

“I am _not_ losing my mind. Stop being so dramatic.”

“Really? Name one other time you invited fans from hockey school to have a tour given personally by you?”

Sidney opened his mouth and snapped it shut twice before snapping, “Oh shut up. If I’d known you were going to be such a dick, I wouldn’t have invited you.”

“Don’t worry, only gonna be a dick to you. Gonna be perfectly nice to Katya and her dad. Katya likes me better than you for a reason.”

Flower dodged the punch to his arm and darted down the corridor laughing.

 

_/\\_

“Hi, we here for tour. Evgeni Malkin and Ekaterina Malkina.”

The woman at the front—her name badge read “Tanvi”— smiled at him and nodded. “Hi! Yes, we’ve been expecting you. Can I see some ID?”

Zhenya showed her his license and then tucked it away before taking Katya’s hand again.

Tanvi noted some things on an iPad before picking up the phone and dialing. “Hi, the Malkins are here and ready for their tour… Okay, sounds good.” She hung up and handed two Penguins lanyards over to Zhenya with a bright smile. “These are your guest passes. You don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to; just make sure you keep them with you. I let him know you’re here. If you want to just wait right over there under the Cup Champions poster, it should just be a minute or two.”

“Thank you very much. Come, Katya. I take your picture under poster.”

_/\\_

Sidney caught sight of Evgeni just after he rounded the corner. Evgeni had Katya in one arm, the other outstretched holding his phone while he took selfies of them. There was a duffel bag at his feet and Sidney wondered if it held skates.

Sidney couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them.

It was impossible not to notice right away that Evgeni was wearing a Crosby jersey. Sidney wondered if maybe he should have worn jeans, too, instead of his standard black (Penguins) joggers, (Penguins) tee and (Penguins) three-quarter zip sweatshirt. But both Evgeni and Katya were decked out—Katya especially— in Pens gear so it was probably fine. Evgeni had both lanyards around his own neck and they were both making faces and laughing at the camera.

Evgeni spotted Sidney first, glancing over and then doing a double take. “Sidney! Hello.” He quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket and lowered Katya gently to the ground. “Katya, look who here!”

Katya smiled and waved at Sidney, sticking close to her papa’s side. “Hi Sidney.”

Sidney grinned widely at her. “Hi Katya.” He looked back up at Evgeni and took the big outstretched hand he offered out.

“Not know you be here today.” Evgeni glanced down at the jersey he wore and back up with a slight flush spreading on his cheeks. “Good to see.”

Sidney laughed. “Nice jersey. Good taste.”

Evgeni feigned a shrug and raised his eyebrows. “Of course. I’m have best taste.”

“Right.” It was Sidney’s turn to blush a little and he ducked his head for a moment before glancing back up. “Well, I’m actually giving you your tour today. I figured I’d show you around and then we’ll get out on the ice. I have a few surprises for Katya.”

Evgeni looked surprised. “ _You_ give tour? I’m not know! Katya, Sidney show us around today!”

Katya beamed up at Sidney. Sidney thought her eyes looked exactly like Evgeni’s—deep and dark brown’ expressive and full of kindness. “Will we get to skate, Sidney?”

“Of course. And maybe we’ll even hit the puck a little bit. Does that sound okay?”

Katya nodded, happily. “We brought our own skates.”

“That sounds perfect.” He held out a hand to Katya. “Should we get going?”

She looked up at Evgeni first, who nodded and said with a soft smile, “If you want, is okay.”

Katya took Sidney’s hand and walked alongside him as he led them down the corridor, speaking as they walked. “We’re going to go check out the locker rooms first. Evgeni, you can leave your bag in there, if you want. It will be safe there while we tour the rest of the building.”

“Sound good.”

_/\\_

Zhenya trailed a couple of steps behind as Sidney led Katya into the room. It was a little surreal watching as Sidney knelt and explained that she should avoid walking on the Penguins logo in the center. She nodded solemnly, maybe not fully understanding why but having been around hockey enough to know that sometimes things were important to hockey players that didn’t make a lot of sense to her.

Zhenya stood frozen just inside the door, watching as Katya walked carefully around the logo and followed Sidney to his stall, squealing with delight when he pointed out that the stall next to his had _her_ name affixed to it for the day. Sidney told her that, if she wanted, they could hang her hockey gear inside the stall. She and Sidney both turned to look at Zhenya but while Katya was beaming and calling, “Papa, come see!” Sidney frowned. Zhenya took a deep breath. He had long come to terms with his life’s trajectory so he hadn’t really expected the wave of wistfulness he felt stepping into this room.

He immediately swallowed it all back, though, because Sidney was looking increasingly concerned and Katya’s sweet smile was falling away and changing into something more like confusion. He wasn’t going to let this day be anything less than wonderful for her so he curved his lips into a smile and forced himself to start walking towards them, carefully avoiding the seal.

Sidney, mercifully, didn’t ask what was up but Zhenya suspected he had some idea. Sidney watched quietly as Zhenya took pictures of Katya standing on the bench in front of her honorary stall.

“Sidney, can I take picture of you with Katya by stalls?”

“Yeah sure, of course.” Sidney moved in next to Katya but made sure to keep their name plates in the picture. After a couple of those, they sat on the bench and Zhenya took more pictures. He listened as Sidney told Katya a couple of (appropriate) stories about what goes on in the room and why it’s so special. He took another series of pictures— this time of Sidney showing Katya his helmet and dropping it on her head. Zhenya was smiling wide, tongue poking out between his teeth as he watched.

And that’s when he realized he was okay. This was enough. It had thrown him at first—being hit with that old familiar feeling of _what if_ but he was okay. Happy even, to be here, having this experience with his daughter. It was enough.

_/\\_

Sidney was surprised at how much he enjoyed showing Evgeni and Katya around and talking with them. It was clear Evgeni knew a lot more than the average person about hockey and it spurred some great conversations—until Katya inevitably got bored with them and they had to move on to the next part of the tour. That didn’t bother Sidney, though. She was just a kid and he enjoyed teaching her about the arena and professional hockey just as much as he enjoyed talking about it all with Evgeni.

He was glad he’d decided to do it.

He was even more glad for the fun things he’d woven into the tour for her. After they’d finished up in the room, Sidney led them to Dana’s workspace and introduced them. Katya had been so amazed, perched in Evgeni’s arms, wide eyes covered with safety goggles as she watched Dana sharpen skate blades. When it was time to move on, Dana gave her a little packet of cookies from a stash he kept squirreled away in his office.

Sidney showed them the trainer’s rooms, where they worked out, the space where they played two touch before games—just about any space that he thought would be of interest to them. Then, he took them upstairs to show them the boxes.

On the way up, they stopped on the main level where Sidney had arranged to have Iceburgh meet them. Katya’s eyes went wide as saucers when he clomped down the corridor toward them and she immediately attached herself to Evgeni’s leg.

He bent and hoisted Katya into his arms, talking quietly to her as she tucked her face into his neck. “Not have to touch or hug or get close if not want, Katyushenka.”

Sidney felt terrible. “Should I have him go?”

Evgeni smiled and shook his head at Sidney. “No, is okay. She usually like on TV. Just maybe he give her minute to warm up?”

“Yeah of course.” Sidney went to speak quietly to Iceburgh. Not that Iceburgh would ever approach a child who was clearly needing space but Sidney felt protective of Katya and wanted to make absolutely sure.

Katya kept her head on Evgeni’s shoulder but turned so that she could peer at Iceburgh. The mascot gave a small wave and then covered his eyes before peeking through several times. Katya smiled.

A few silly tricks later and Iceburgh was flailing on the floor and Katya had her head up and was giggling as she watched him.

Evgeni was laughing with her, too, though Sidney thought it had more to do with the fond look on his face as he watched his daughter than anything Iceburgh was doing.

“Would you like picture with Iceburgh, Katyushka? I hold you and we stand by him, maybe?”

Sidney really couldn’t help but admire Evgeni and the way he was handling Katya— never pushing her to do something she really wasn’t comfortable with, always giving her a choice.

He noticed it earlier when Evgeni had told her she could hold Sidney’s hand if she wanted to and later with Dana, in the way that Evgeni followed her lead and comfort level, and now with Iceburgh. It said a lot about Evgeni’s character as both a person and a father. Sidney didn’t know what it was like to be a parent yet but he liked to think he’d be like Evgeni in this respect.

In the end, Katya decided she wanted a picture with Iceburgh—as long as Evgeni held her.

Sidney gladly snapped several pictures with Evgeni’s phone. Someone from the offices happened by and offered to take a couple of pictures so that Sidney could be in them, too.

Eventually Katya warmed up to Iceburgh a little bit more, laughing as he held her hand and even giving him a hug (both her choice and from the safety of Evgeni’s arms.)

When Sidney told her it was time for Iceburgh to get back to his nest and for the three of them to move on, she seemed disappointed but waved goodbye to Iceburgh and returned the kisses he blew to her.

When Iceburgh was gone, Evgeni set Katya down and she skipped along a few feet ahead of them while Sidney walked alongside him. “I think it’s great that you let her decide what she feels comfortable doing.”

Evgeni shrugged. “She has to do lots things she doesn’t want to but always want her to know that she decide who she get close to, you know? Want her know she a person and her feelings matter. Not always easy but I try. Is important to me.”

“You do an amazing job with her. You should know that. I’ve seen more than my fair share of parents who just don’t give any thought to their kids’ feelings, especially involved in hockey. It’s so hard on them.”

“Just try do my best, you know?”

Evgeni gave Sidney a grateful smile and Sidney wondered how often he heard he was doing a good job with his daughter. He was glad he’d said it.

Their next stop was the press box where Sidney explained to Katya how the PA announcers spoke through the microphones so that the entire arena could hear them. Then Sidney turned on part of the system and helped Katya into the chair in front of a microphone. “Would you like to say something?”

Katya twisted to look at Evgeni excitedly. “What should I say, Papa?”

“How about you announce players like you do at home on toy microphone.”

Her face lit up and she turned back around. When she was ready, Sidney turned on the microphone and watched with a wide smile as she leaned forward and said, “Your captain! Number 87. Siiiiidddneeeyyyyyyy Caaawossssssbyyyyy!”

The delighted squeal and giggle that followed broadcast over the speakers too, and Sidney was so glad he’d thought to bring them up here.

After a couple of other announcements (including Flower and, randomly, “Patric Hornkissed”), she looked up at Sidney, face suddenly very serious. “Can I announce my papa?”

A soft sound of surprise escaped Evgeni as Sidney nodded. “Of course.” He reached to turn the microphone on again and then glanced over at Evgeni.

Evgeni looked bewildered and maybe even a touch emotional. Sidney saw him shift his weight from foot to foot and fidget as he swallowed hard a few times.

Katya beamed at them and then turned around again to announce her papa. “The best hockey player in the world, _Yevgeniy Malkin_!!!!”

For a second, Sidney worried that Evgeni might actually cry. Fuck, _Sidney_ felt a lump in his own throat. He cleared his throat and kept quiet as Evgeni scooped Katya up and hugged her tight, planting kisses on top of her head.

There were a few more things to see after that but Sidney doubted anything would be able to top it.

As he walked them back down to the lower level, he told them a little about his pregame routines. Not all of them but some of the more well known ones.

He led them to the team kitchen, explaining to Katya that he always ate a peanut butter & jelly sandwich before games.

Katya looked baffled as Evgeni lifted her up onto a stool so she could see Sidney preparing them sandwiches. “Why?”

“Well, I really like them and it’s a good snack. And I guess it’s just something I’ve done for a long time and it feels important to do it now.”

Katya looked at Evgeni who grinned. “Is like when you have hard time sleep without two books at bedtime, you know? Part of routine. Sometimes nice to do same things same way each time.”

Katya shrugged. “Okay.”

Sidney could tell she didn’t really understand it but at least she humored him and she smiled and chattered as they all worked their way through their pre-skate PBJ sandwiches.

Katya took approximately four bites before she started fidgeting in her seat. “Can we skate next Sidney?”

“Almost. There’s just a couple more things we need to do first.”

Katya frowned and poked her lower lip out. “But I want to skate.” There was a definite whine to her voice.

Sidney opened his mouth to reply but Evgeni beat him to it, crouching down so he was eye level with Katya, a serious look on his face. “Katyusha, is not nice to complain. Sidney using his time and showing us lots of fun things today. Need be polite.”

“But…”

Evgeni cut her off with a stern look. “No but. Katya, need be patient, understand. I know it hard to wait but we skate soon. No more pout, understand?”

Her brows furrowed and she glared at him for a moment. Sidney held his breath, wondering if maybe he’d planned too much and an epic meltdown was about to happen but then she let out a huff and nodded. “Okay.”

“What you need say to Sidney?”

“Sorry, Sidney,” she mumbled, sounding anything but sorry.

Evgeni stood again and lifted Katya out of the stool and set her on her feet. “Why don’t go look out that window and see what you can see.”

Katya walked over without so much as a glance in their direction and sat down cross-legged in front of the floor-length window, propping her head on her hands.

He could tell she was still feeling slighted and she was definitely still pouting. He glanced over at Evgeni, expecting to see the same serious face he’d had on talking to her but, instead, it looked like Evgeni was trying very hard not to smile. Sidney raised an eyebrow at him and Evgeni shrugged.

He spoke softly. “Sometimes hard not to laugh, even when need be serious. So dramatic, you know?”

A slow grin crept across Sidney’s face. “Yeah I get it. Sorry if I made the tour too long.” He started cleaning up the PBJ remnants.

“No, is not too long. She just anxious.”

“Let me just wash my hands and we’ll move on,” Sidney said louder so that Katya could hear. “We’re almost done.”

She didn’t budge and Evgeni shook his head but Sidney just flashed that crooked grin of his and called for her. “Are you ready, Katya? We have to go get some sticks ready if we want to get on the ice.”

That set Katya scrambling for them and Sidney tried to hide his smile too as he and Evgeni led her back into the hall.

“We have one more stop before the locker room,” he said, as they approached the equipment room. Evgeni took more pictures while Sidney helped Katya pick out a stick and then cut it down for her. But when Sidney turned to Evgeni and said, “What kind of curve do you like? Why don’t you try some out before we cut one?” Evgeni nearly dropped his phone.

“What?” Evgeni blinked at him.

“A stick.” Sidney blinked back. “We can’t let Katya have all the fun. Besides, I thought maybe we could hit some pucks. I mean, you know, if you want to.”

Evgeni looked dumbly at where Katya was dashing around hitting at a ball with her freshly cut stick, ignoring them. “Really?”

“Well… yeah.” Sidney shifted, a little uncomfortable and worried that maybe this was weird to Evgeni, too much or something.

But then Evgeni smiled, tongue poking through his teeth the way Sidney was beginning to realize it did when Evgeni was truly delighted. “Okay. We do. Just don’t want embarrass best player in NHL. I go easy on you.”

Sidney looked up, wondering for a split second if he’d heard correctly. Was Evgeni _chirping_ him? Evgeni’s eyes were twinkling and Sidney couldn’t help the loud honks of laughter that escaped him. “Yeah, okay. We’ll see about that.”

Evgeni laughed too and together they worked through picking a stick for Evgeni and then getting it cut—decidedly longer than Katya’s and even Sidney’s stick. Evgeni spent the whole time looking a little bit in awe. Sidney was starting to wonder if maybe he’d crossed some line until he handed Evgeni the finished product and Evgeni took it like it was something precious and let a slow smile come over his face.

“Thanks, Sidney. Is really, really cool.” He didn’t take his eyes off the stick.

Sidney tried not to look as awkward as he felt. “It’s not a big deal.”

Evgeni looked up at him then. “It is big deal. You do so much. Not even expect you to be here today and you do all this for us. Is much more than expected, you know? Can’t thank you enough.”

Sidney shrugged then, the tips of his ears heating up. “It’s really okay. I wanted to do this.”

Evgeni nodded, thankfully letting the subject drop.

After they left the equipment room Sidney finally led them back to the locker room where they taped their sticks before getting ready to skate.

Evgeni took Katya to the restroom to help her change into hockey clothes and pads and then led her back out to the bench by her stall to get the rest of her gear on, sliding the beloved Fleury jersey on over her pads. Sidney laced up his own skates as Evgeni dug around in the duffel bag to pull out first his own skates which he set aside, Katya’s helmet and finally her skates. As he tugged the last one out, it caught on the zipper and the empty bag fell from the bench, landing face down on the floor.

The bottom of the bag had a strip of silver duct tape and the word “GENO” scrawled on it in all caps.

Sidney picked up the bag. “Geno?”

“Hm?” Evgeni looked up and Sidney pointed at the tape. “Oh. Usually use that bag for rec league, you know? Geno is nickname.”

“Do you usually go by Geno?”

Evgeni shrugged. “Depend who around. Is easier for English, usually.”

“Oh.” Sidney furrowed his brow in thought as he looked at Evgeni.

“Can call me Geno if you want. Used to it, you know? Easier for Americans.”

Sidney raised his eyebrow. “I’m not American.”

And that made Evgeni stop and look up at Sidney. “Good point.”

“Is it okay if I call you Evgeni? Do I say it right? Or do you prefer Geno?”

A soft smile crept over Evgeni’s face as he shook his head. “You say perfect. Can call Evgeni if want or Zhenya. Zhenya for friend and family. Leave Geno for American who not know how to say, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay.” Sidney paused. “So… Zhenya, then? Did I say that right?”

For a moment Sidney stared, transfixed, at the way Evgeni—Zhenya’s face changed when he was smiling like he was now. There was almost always a playful lightness to his expression but this—this was more than that. When he smiled like this everything lit up with happiness and Sidney kind of wanted to keep making him smile like that.

“Close. Try again like this? Zhenya.”

“Zhenya?”

“Better. Try again?”

Sidney probably would have gone on like that until he had it perfect except Katya was beginning to look very unimpressed and the whine was back in her voice when she said, “Papaaaaaa.”

Zhenya looked at her fondly. “Yes darling. Very sorry. Must finish getting skates on so we can go, da?”

He finished up with her skates, strapped her helmet on her head and then made quick work of his own skates.

And then they were hobbling out of the room and through the tunnel towards the ice, Katya moving as quickly as her little legs would carry her in her excitement.

If he’d thought Katya was anxious to get on the ice before, it was nothing compared to when they got close enough for her to see Flower waiting by the boards for them, in full gear with his helmet propped on top of his head.

The shriek she let out was so shrill Sidney briefly wondered if he needed to go make sure security knew nothing bad had just happened.

Flower grinned wide at her shriek and raised an eyebrow at Sidney. Sidney pressed his lips together, not able to say the things to Flower he’d like to in this moment. Instead he just rolled his eyes and stepped a bit to the side so Katya could scramble out in front of him.

She was too excited, going too fast and stumbled and, without even really thinking about it, Sidney dove to catch her, slipping an arm around her waist before she could hit the floor. He helped her get back upright on her feet and Flower moved to open the door for her.

“Nice save, my friend.”

Sid shrugged. “Like I’m going to let her fall.”

Maddeningly, Flower just grinned wider and turned his attention to Katya, helping her through the door and offering his hand (which she took immediately) to lead her out to center ice.

Sidney and Zhenya filed out onto the ice. “Sidney, thank you for grabbing her.”

Sidney looked over at Zhenya surprised. “I wasn’t just going to let her fall.”

“Still, was nice thing to do. She probably okay even if she fell but if she got hurt before she get to skate with Flower we never hear end of it.”

Sidney snorted. “Yeah, I understand. It was no big deal. You ready to skate?”

Zhenya flashed that radiant smile and pushed off in front of Sidney, looking back over his shoulder. “Born ready!” And then he took off. Sidney really wasn’t sure what he’d expected exactly but it wasn’t what he was seeing right now.

Zhenya’s long, skinny limbs were deceptive; he was graceful and _fast_. Sidney knew instantly that it might have been a long time since Zhenya had played with a professional career in mind but he clearly still spent a lot of time on the ice. A thrill zinged through Sidney as he thought back to the old videos he’d found online of Zhenya playing.

Sidney wondered if he could go watch Zhenya play with his rec league without being noticed.

He’d have to think about that later, though, because Zhenya had a huge head start and was skating backwards looking very smug while Sidney still drifted along at a snail’s pace. With that thought, he took off after Zhenya.

They had a really great time. Most of the time on the ice revolved around Katya—skating together, gently gliding pucks towards her when she was in the net, helping her make shots against Flower and just goofing around and having fun.

Twice when Katya was preoccupied with Flower, Sidney and Zhenya played around with a puck, trying to steal it from each other and make shots on goal. Sidney was happily surprised. Zhenya was still good—really good—and he stripped Sidney of the puck at least as many times as Sidney did the same to him.

They stayed on the ice longer than Sidney expected, until Katya was visibly drooping, skating slowly along next to Zhenya, holding his hand. He carefully hoisted her into his arms and did a lap with her as she held on, smiling, while Flower and Sidney made their way to the bench and waited.

It didn’t take long for Zhenya to finish the lap and join them at the bench.

They split off, Flower heading to a trainer’s room to change and get out of his gear so that Katya could still be in the room. Zhenya took her to the connecting bathroom to help her change back into her regular clothes and then brought her back to her stall for a few more minutes while he gently secured her messy hair back out of her face (he’d had to take it down so she could wear her helmet).

Flower ambled back in carrying his blocker and pads to find Sidney and Zhenya deep in conversation about—what else—hockey, mentioning names like Kharlamov and Esposito. Flower groaned. “ _Oh my god, there’s two of you now._ ”

At least he had the decency to say it in French.

Sidney glared at him anyway and tossed a sock ball at his head which Flower easily caught. “Did you forget I’m a goalie?”

Sidney opened his mouth to retort but Flower cut him off, turning to Katya. “Hey Katya, you wanna try to wear my pads?”

Katya’s tinkling laughter made all three men smile. “Flowerrrrr. It’s too _big_ ,” she said, as though he was the funniest person she’d ever met.

“I bet we could try for fun.” Flower held out his blocker.

Katya looked up at Zhenya and he grinned down at her. “Of course, I take picture. You put on gear, I run to potty quick, okay?”

“Okay.” She was already scurrying over to Flower.

Sidney took a spot on the bench a couple of feet from Flower and Katya, listening as Flower explained to her how he used each piece.

When he was done explaining the gear, Flower pulled Katya to a stand and began to carefully help her into his giant pads.

“What do you keep calling him? He told me to call him Geno.”

It took Sidney a second to realize Flower was talking to him. “Oh. I call him Zhenya.”

“Zhenya? What even is that?”

Katya looked up at Flower, then, and corrected him. “ _Zhenya_. It’s his special Russian name. It’s for family and good friends to call us. I have a lot of them, more than Papa.”

“So is Geno one, too?”

“No. That’s for other people who aren’t family and good friends. And Americans.”

Sidney tried not to look smug.

Or maybe he didn’t try at all.

He smirked and raised his eyebrows at Flower.

Flower looked decidedly unimpressed. “ _Whatever,_ ” he muttered in French. _“She still likes me better.”_

When Zhenya came back, true to his word, he took picture after picture of Flower suiting a giggling Katya up in his gear and then of her decked out head to toe. Once the helmet was on, she was barely visible behind the pads. Sidney didn’t think he was being biased when he thought that both of them were adorable—Katya trying to peer out over and then between the

pads and Zhenya with that tongue peeking out again as he laughed delightedly at his daughter.

The last stop of the day was lunch, which Sidney had arranged for ahead of time. He led them back to the team kitchen where a large spread had been set up and a few other guys were milling around. Sidney introduced Zhenya and Katya to Max, Gonch, Andy and Stewart. By then Katya was too tired and hungry to stray from Zhenya’s arms but she did manage a soft hello for most of them.

Much to everyone’s surprise, Gonch remembered Zhenya; Gonch was more than a decade older than Zhenya and they’d never met but he’d followed Zhenya’s rise to the RSL until he stopped playing. When Gonch brought it up just after they were introduced, Sidney immediately worried that it was too sensitive a topic. He wanted to ask Gonch to stop talking about it but he didn’t know how to do that without being rude; besides, Zhenya looked okay. He even smiled as Gonch slipped into Russian and began to talk sweetly to Katya.

Max and Andy weren’t able to stay, having only come to grab a bite to take with them. Gonch and Stewart stayed and, while they were getting settled, Carl came in and joined them at the table. Sidney sat next to Gonch and across from Zhenya. Katya sat perched between Flower and Zhenya on a decorative pillow Sidney had swiped from a chair in Stewart’s office. It gave her just enough height to eat at the table with them without having to sit on her knees.

They ate and talked, mostly about hockey. Zhenya talked a little about his rec league when Sidney asked and they all talked about the upcoming NHL season. Katya continued to charm anyone within hearing distance although she definitely warmed up to Gonch more than Stewart or Hags. They talked for a long time after the food was cleared from their plates. When Katya got bored, Flower struck up a game of toss with her using a dinner roll; Gonch and Hags joined and the game quickly devolved into chaos as rolls were tossed all over the place. Flower picked up Katya and ran her past Hags and Gonch—they had formed two-person teams—as she pelted them with rolls. She squealed with delighted laughter as they pretended to be hit and fell down.

Zhenya thought this might be the best lunch he’d ever had.

When the last dinner roll had been thrown and conversation was winding down and Katya’s eyelids were heavy, Sidney led them back to the room where Zhenya gathered their stuff. He took a few more pictures—Sidney holding Katya in his arms, Flower holding Katya on his shoulders (Zhenya would have to crop out Sidney narrowing his eyes at Flower off to the side) and one of Sidney, Zhenya, Katya and Flower that Gonch took—and then Flower and Sidney walked them out.

When they reached the edge of the lot, Zhenya turned to Sidney. “Want to thank you for everything you did for her, for both of us, today.” Sidney started to protest but Zhenya shook his head and kept talking. “No really. I know you go above and beyond and I don’t know how we so lucky but am so grateful. You give both of us amazing memories and I know she will remember this for whole life. Thank you Sidney. You the best, on team and now I know good person too. Can’t thank you enough.”

Sidney kind of still wanted to argue that it was no big deal but he knew that wouldn’t be true. This _was_ more than he would normally do and he wasn’t really sure why he’d done it but he was glad he did. He cleared his throat a little and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Thanks. I was happy to do it and I’m so glad you both had a great time. Hopefully, we’ll see you both soon, eh?”

Zhenya flashed that smile that lit up his whole face. “For sure. We be cheering you on at games. Watch you win.”

“Thanks, Zhenya. We’ll play our hardest.”

_/\\_

The night before Katya’s first Little Penguins game they were going to Gonch’s house for dinner. It had been two weeks since the tour and Zhenya was glad they’d met; it was nice to connect with a fellow countryman.

In a fit of Russian hospitality, Gonch and his wife had insisted that Zhenya and Katya come for a traditional Russian dinner and Zhenya was only too happy to oblige; he knew it would always be different living in the states but it meant a lot for Katya to experience the culture he grew up in.

The night before, he and Katya worked together to make tvorozhniki and strawberry varenye to bring for their hosts. He remembered helping his mother in the kitchen and had always made it a point to have Katya help him in the kitchen when she could.

Zhenya picked her up from preschool and ran home long enough for both of them to change. He’d learned to pick his battles so he didn’t bat an eye when she chose her ruffled rainbow leggings to wear under the black pintuck dress he’d chosen for her. She completed the ensemble with sparkly black ballet flats and a headband with a huge purple tulle bow affixed to it.

“ _Am I pretty, Papa?_ ”

“ _You are the prettiest in the whole world, Katen’ka! Look at all your pretty colors._ ” He scooped her up into his arms and complimented her the whole way to the kitchen where he grabbed the tvorozhniki, helped her into her favorite jacket (multicolored polka dot) and ushered her into the garage so he could buckle her into her car seat.

They stopped at Giant Eagle on the way to pick up some flowers for Ksenia. Zhenya scooped Katya up so she could see better as they perused the displays in the floral department. He was explaining to her what kind of flowers they were looking for and why when he heard someone gently clear their throat.

“Um. Hey. Hi.”

Zhenya looked over his shoulder to find Sidney standing there with a basket in his hands. “Sidney, hi! Katyusha, look who we run into.”

“Sidney! Is Flower with you?”

Sidney snorted out a laugh as Zhenya briefly looked at the ceiling and shook his head. “Sorry Sid.”

Sidney was still chuckling. “It’s really okay. Sorry Katya, he’s not here. How are you doing?”

“Good. Papa says we have to buy flowers.”

“Flowers, eh?”

“Yes for….” She trailed off and looked up at Zhenya who smiled fondly at her.

“Is for Ksenia, Sergei’s wife. They invite us over for Russian dinner.”

“Oh! That’s great!”

Zhenya shrugged and eased Katya down, keeping an eye on her as she wandered close by looking at the flowers. “Da, is nice to be around other Russian family sometimes, you know?”

“I can imagine.”

They both looked over at where Katya was looking at a potted flower a few feet away. Zhenya had a hopelessly affectionate expression as he spoke without looking away from her. “Preseason looking pretty good so far.”

“Yeah, you know. I mean we’re working out the kinks but it’s good to be competing again.”

“Excited for season start. Katya and I come to home opener.”

Sidney glanced over. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Little bit splurge and got seats on glass.”

A playful grin spread over Sidney’s face. “That’ll be great for waving at Flower.”

It was Zhenya’s turn to snort. “But she wave at you too.”

“I’ll be watching for it.” Sidney grinned. “Katya, have you started Little Penguins already?”

“Papa says soon.”

Zhenya nodded. “She start tomorrow, actually. Really looking forward to it.”

“Where is she going to be practicing?”

“UPMC. RMU little closer but she say she want to skate same place as Sidney Crosby.”

Sidney crinkled up his nose in amusement. “You sure she didn’t say Flower?”

“No!” Zhenya chuckled. “For this she say you.” Zhenya paused. “Of course, she say this when I sign her up, before she meet him.”

Sidney snickered. “I knew it was too good to be true.”

“I hope you not take personal. She like you a lot. Still run around saying she want to make most goals like Sidney Crosby.”

“Oh, nah, I would never. It’s kind of hilarious. She’s a great kid, Zhenya.”

Zhenya felt his smile widen but he didn’t have time to reply before Katya scooted up next to him and looked up at Sidney.

“Are you going to Sergei’s too? Are you buying them flowers?”

“Oh. No, I’m not going, actually. I just came to the flower section because I saw you and your papa and wanted to say hi. But I should probably let you be on your way; you don’t want to be late, eh?”

“Okay.”

Zhenya smiled warmly at Sidney. “Was nice to see you. We’re looking forward to season.”

Sidney returned the smile. “Yeah, thanks. Good to see the two of you, too. I’ll watch for you on opening night and, uh, I’ll give Flower a heads up.”

They were both still grinning as they went their separate ways.

It was a great night; Sergei’s girls, despite being older than Katya, took her under their wing right away and Katya warmed up to them quickly. Ksenia and Sergei were amazingly welcoming and Zhenya savored being in their company. Zhenya lived in the States because he wanted to and he didn’t necessarily miss everything about Russia but he would always be Russian at heart so any time he had the chance to connect with other Russians, enjoy some of his cultural traditions with others who grew up with the same ones, and share it with his daughter, he reveled in it.

When he left that night, Katya asleep on his shoulder, Ksenia made him promise that he and Katya would come for dinner at least once a month.

Zhenya smiled the whole way home.

_/\\_

Zhenya worried that Katya would have trouble getting up after their late (for them) evening at the Gonchars but he needn’t have. The second he smoothed her hair back and quietly told her it was time to get ready for Little Penguins she sat straight up, nearly knocking his head with hers.

Luckily, he had good reflexes.

It was a breeze getting her dressed and set up at the breakfast bar with the breakfast he’d made her. She ate while he braided her hair and they were out the door ten minutes early.

Katya’s enthusiasm didn’t wear off; she chattered the whole way to UPMC, through getting geared up and all the way onto the ice—where she promptly stopped just after she went through the door and turned to look at Zhenya.

“ _Where’s Sidney_?”

Zhenya stepped to the side to let other kids through as he talked to Katya over the boards. “ _Darling, we talked about this. Remember? Sidney isn’t going to be your teacher at Little Penguins._ ”

“ _But he’ll still come here, right_?”

Uh-oh. Zhenya had thought he’d been really clear about this. He had no idea how she got the impression that Sidney would be there at all. He was quickly turning this over in his mind, trying to find the right words when Katya’s face lit up with happiness and she squealed, “Sidney!”

Zhenya was confused until he turned and saw Sidney waddling toward them on his skates. “Hey Katya! Hi Zhenya.”

Oh. “Sid, hi! I have no idea you be here. Was just trying to explain this to Katya when she see you—good timing. Saved me.”

That signature crooked grin lit up Sidney’s face and he chuckled. “I’m glad I could help. I can’t be at all the classes but I was in the neighborhood today and had some time. I like to pop into classes when I can.” He shrugged and shifted on his skates.

Before Zhenya could reply Katya was at the door. “Sidney are you coming out? What are we doing today? You should see me shooting the puck now! Papa says I’m almost as good as you!”

“Whoaaaa. I have to see that! But before we start, I want to talk to you.” Sidney stepped out onto the ice and around Katya before crouching down in front of her. “I’m here today just to help a little bit but I won’t be at most of the other practices. I wanted to make sure you know that okay?”

Katya’s shoulders fell a little. “Why?”

“Well, my hockey season is starting again and I have to play with the big Penguins. I have to do a lot of my own practices and games. But the teachers here are really good and I know you’re going to have so much fun and learn a lot, okay?”

Katya nodded, seeming to understand and Zhenya was beyond grateful for Sidney taking the time to explain this to her.

Sidney urged Katya to join the other kids on the ice before turning back to Zhenya.

“Thank you for explaining this to her. I worried she would think you always be here.”

Sidney shrugged. “I thought it might help but don’t thank me yet.”

“Why not?”

A grin lit up Sidney’s whole face as he nodded to the tunnel. “I brought a surprise for her.”

Zhenya’s mouth fell open in surprise when he saw Flower ambling past. Flower barely had a skate on the ice when Katya let out a deafening screech and raced towards the boards. “Flower!”

Zhenya didn’t even try to hide his surprise as he looked at Sidney again. “You do this for her?”

Sidney shrugged then, looking a little uncomfortable. “I figured she’d ask and he was available so…”

“Sid, this is so nice. I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

Sidney just gave him a soft smile and nodded. “Anytime. Anyhow I should probably get out there. See you later, Zhenya.”

“See you, Sid.”

_/\\_

Zhenya ran a hand through his hair and looked out over the ice. It wasn’t like Sidney or Flower were focused solely on Katya; they were definitely working with all the children. But then Sidney looked over at Zhenya and he couldn’t tell if he was imagining the way Sidney’s face softened, eye crinkling as he smiled at Zhenya.

The fact that Sidney was there at all bewildered Zhenya; that he’d brought Flower with him just because he’d known it would make Katya happy, well, that—it was a lot to wrap his brain around.

Zhenya wasn’t a fool; he knew the things Sidney had been doing for Katya, for _him_ , weren’t the norm. He’d known that when he got the note from Sidney inviting them for the tour.

Zhenya may not have known him well on a personal level but he knew Sidney Crosby was a good guy who loved hockey and Canada and Pittsburgh and children. He did a lot of good things with his time and money but that didn’t usually include inviting random kids from his hockey school for long, carefully planned, personally guided tours of PPG Paints Arena; not even ones who threw up and missed a day.

Zhenya knew it was out of the ordinary but he had no idea what it _meant_.

He knew it wasn’t just about Katya; Sidney was just as attentive and friendly with Zhenya as he’d ever been with Katya and he went out of his way to strike up conversations with him each time they were together. Did that mean they were friends now? Could Sidney be interested in more than that or was it just that they had the common language of hockey? Zhenya turned the thoughts over and over in his mind until he realized Katya was waving at him and he really hoped he hadn’t been so distracted that he missed something.

He waved back and threw her a thumbs up, resolving to keep his focus on Katya. It wasn’t something he was going to worry about; he was happy enough to call Sidney a friend and his daughter’s hockey practice wasn’t the place to be contemplating anything more than that.

_/\\_

Zhenya was in hell.

He didn’t have a lot of regrets in his life but his current situation was one of them. He couldn’t believe he let himself get roped into this at all yet here he was, on what was probably the worst date of his life.

And he’d been on a lot of dates.

Though he hadn’t recently. He’d met less than a handful of people he was even remotely interested in dating since Katya had come along and none of them had lasted long enough for him to be willing to let them spend time with Katya.

Most of the time, he was perfectly fine being single; Katya would always be his priority. He was content with that and extraordinarily proud of himself for the life he’d built for them.

At seventeen, his entire life’s plans, his dream, had been ripped from his grasp and he could have gone down any number of dark paths; instead, he fought. At eighteen he was accepted as a biology major at the University of Missouri and he jumped on the opportunity to get out of Magnitogorsk. He remembered being so lost, so confused about his future and not knowing if he’d ever be able to watch hockey again.

As it turned out, he had. It was a little easier in the States—far away from the ghosts of the plans he’d made back in Russia. It wasn’t hard to be a fan of the rookie who was drafted first overall that year, the kid who was taking the entire league by storm.

His English improved and he made friends. They took a couple of road trips to see the Blues. He saw the Penguins lose spectacularly to them the night they were there but it was amazing to watch them play and even then he could see their potential.

One of his buddies was an Islanders fan so when spring break rolled around, they took an epic road trip to Pittsburgh to watch the Penguins play the Islanders.

Sidney scored two goals and the Penguins won that night. When an errant puck—the same puck Sidney had signed for him in July— came up over the glass, Zhenya had been in the right place at the right time and he’d kept it ever since.

Katya had been a total surprise. She was the result of a short lived, mostly physical relationship with a Russian woman he’d met in Boston while he was in his final year of veterinary school. He hadn’t seen Inga in three months when she showed up at his apartment one evening, telling him she was pregnant, the baby was his and she had thought long and hard and just wasn’t ready to be a parent yet. His options were to take custody at birth or allow the baby to be placed for adoption.

He understood Inga’s decision but, for him, he didn’t even have to think about it. He chose the baby and it had been hard—really hard sometimes—but he never once regretted it. He hadn’t seen or heard from Inga since just after she’d signed the papers. “Take care of each other,” she said with a smile because she knew they would. She patted his arm and hobbled out of the room, leaving him sitting alone with his two day old baby daughter.

He would always miss hockey but he was proud of how far he’d come—of the life he’d carved out, first for himself and then for Katya, too. His little family. But he would have been lying if he said he didn’t sometimes wish there was someone else there with him, that he could find someone to love and be loved by and who would also love Katya as much as he did. His parents had moved to the States when Katya was still a baby and he was so grateful to have them but it still wasn’t the same.

It wasn’t that he was lonely but lately he’d been thinking more and more about being with someone; he’d been thinking more and more about Sidney.

And that was a problem.

Zhenya genuinely liked Sidney—not just Sidney Crosby the hockey player: Sidney the man who was really funny and adorable and kind and attentive and just a lot of things Zhenya was attracted to.

He ticked a lot of Zhenya’s boxes.

If it had been anyone else, Zhenya would have asked them out. But even though his interest in Sidney wasn’t all about him being number 87, it would always be a factor in who Sidney was. He couldn’t just ask out the most famous hockey player in the world—especially when he didn’t really know if Sidney was even interested in men, let alone Zhenya. Sometimes he thought Sidney was definitely acting interested and others he was sure that was just wishful thinking. But even if he _was_ interested, Zhenya didn’t know when he’d even see Sidney again, let alone get a chance to talk to him. And what if he did ask him out and Sidney said no? Things would be so awkward and Zhenya didn’t want that, especially when Sidney could potentially be on the ice with Katya more in the future.

And that was why Zhenya found himself in this situation.

Instead of letting himself sit around and pine, he’d stepped out of his comfort zone and finally caved to his business partner Max’s endless pestering and finally agreed to this blind date.

Max was an exceptionally bad matchmaker.

It started off well enough; well, at least until they met.

Max had arranged for them to meet at a downtown restaurant. Roger was just a couple inches shorter than Zhenya, blond and seemed friendly enough as he introduced himself—until Zhenya said, “Nice to meet, Roger. I’m Evgeni,” and Roger scrunched his nose and let out an indulgent laugh.

“That’s quite a mouthful. Can you say it again a little slower?”

Which, okay. Zhenya had obviously dealt with people struggling with his name before so he pushed down the tiny spike of annoyance and nodded. “Evgeni.”

“Effgveni?”

“Yev-geni.” Zhenya slowed down this time.

“Yefigenny.”

“Yev-geni.”

“Oh good, I got it that time. That wasn’t so hard. Should we head in, Yefigenny?”

Zhenya blinked at him for a moment and bit back an exasperated sigh. “Yeah, of course. Let’s go in.”

As they headed in, Roger launched into a story about how he’d gotten lost finding the restaurant and how much he still found Pittsburgh difficult to navigate, even though he’d lived there a year now. “I mean, all these bridges, whose bright idea was that? It’s a mess! It’s definitely been an adjustment.”

“So you move to Pittsburgh year ago? Where you from before?”

“Philly.”

Zhenya stumbled.

Okay so it wasn’t Roger’s fault he was from Philadelphia and, really, that wasn’t something to get hung up on but Zhenya couldn’t help but wonder if it was some kind of terrible omen.

It was.

Zhenya waited until they were seated to try his hand at small talk again. “Max tell me your firm do accounting for Pittsburgh Zoo. That must be great.”

Roger shrugged. “It’s not bad.”

“You get zoo perks? Get to see animals whenever you want?”

“I think maybe we have access to a certain number of passes every year but I’ve never used them. I don’t really like animals. I do have to go there once a year for the annual audit and to be honest, I dread it. Everything is filthy and you wouldn’t believe how bad the animals smell.”

Zhenya was thankful the waiter chose then to come take their drink orders.

“So, Efigenny, what do you do?”

“Call me Geno.”

“What?” Roger blinked at him, stupidly.

“Geno. Is like nickname. Easier for American to pronounce.”

Roger shrugged. “Geno. Yeah that is a lot better. So anyway, what do you do?”

“Uh, I’m veterinarian. Max and I partners at the clinic.” Did Max seriously not mention this?

“Oh. Max is a veterinarian? I had no idea.”

“How you know him?”

“I really don’t know him that well. My aunt is his neighbor.”

Zhenya was going to _kill_ Max.

By the time they’d ordered their food, Zhenya had learned that Roger was forty-one, had gotten both his undergraduate and master’s degrees from University of Kansas (Zhenya tried not to wince when Roger declared, “Go Jayhawks!”), his favorite color was orange (because of course it was) and he didn’t watch much TV but when he did he liked watching college basketball and hunting programs. He didn’t really care for or know much about hockey but he liked golfing and he collected high-end liquor.

Zhenya was going to call Max’s latest girlfriend first thing tomorrow morning and tell her everything bad he’d ever known about him.

It wasn’t _all_ bad—Roger did enjoy running, even participating in marathons sometimes. Zhenya wasn’t a runner outside of an occasional workout run but he could appreciate the athleticism involved. Roger liked going to live theater productions and was interested in photography. Zhenya liked both of those things well enough but most of Zhenya’s recent live theater and photography experience involved Katya—her preschool did at least four programs a year and he was always front and center snapping hundreds of pictures of his sweet girl. He opted not to mention that. Roger hadn’t said a word about kids and it was already obvious, at least to Zhenya, that they wouldn’t be seeing each other again so he didn’t feel bad not bringing her up. He really didn’t need to know what Roger might think about him being a single father. When Roger politely asked about his hobbies, Zhenya talked about playing and watching hockey and volunteering at the animal shelter. Roger didn’t look even remotely interested in either of those things but Zhenya imagined that was probably how his own face had looked when Roger talked about his hobbies so they were probably even.

In fact, Zhenya didn’t mention the most important parts of life at all. He didn’t mention Katya or his parents, nor his extended family in Russia. He only briefly mentioned his line of work but didn’t go into detail about his passion for animals. He didn’t talk about the fact that he’d once played professional hockey or that an injury had taken that away.

It struck him that these were all things that Sidney knew about him. Sidney, who he’d only talked with a handful of times outside of hockey school. He was beginning to understand that whatever he’d been hoping for out of this date wasn’t going to happen.

The waiter came with their drink order, interrupting his thoughts, and Roger promptly took a sip and curled up his nose. “Waiter? I asked for goji berry, salted rim. This doesn’t taste right and there’s barely any salt. Could you have the bartender remake it?”

Zhenya tried not to sigh. It was going to be a long night.

Their food came and they ate in merciful (if also a little awkward) silence for a few minutes.

“Scallops good?”

Zhenya glanced up. “Yes, very good. Risotto delicious, too. How’s your lamb?”

“It’s okay. Not as good as I expected, a little bland, but not bad.”

Zhenya didn’t really know what to say to that so he just nodded and took a bite so he wouldn’t have to come up with anything.

Roger took a couple more bites before speaking again. “So, Russia huh? What’s it like?”

Zhenya couldn’t help but give a little smile. “Love it there. Good things and bad things just like anywhere else, I guess. I try to visit every couple of years.”

“You still have family there?”

“Yes, brother and extended family. Lots of friends. Parents live here.”

“Ah.”

They had a few more flimsy attempts at conversation until they were both mostly finished with their food. Zhenya was ready for the check but Roger ordered another drink before Zhenya could say anything. “You want anything Efigenny?”

Zhenya gritted his teeth and bit back the urge to correct him. “No, thank you.” With any luck, he’d be driving home soon and put this whole evening behind him.

After the waiter left with his drink order, Roger excused himself to take a call. Zhenya took the opportunity to try to find their waiter, hopeful he could flag him down and ask for the check.

He was busy craning his neck looking for the waiter when he heard his name. “Zhenya?” He turned back and found himself face to face with Sidney.

“Sid! Hi! Not expect to run into you here!” Zhenya was delighted; he hadn’t seen Sidney since Katya’s first class, two weeks ago. Sidney looked—well he looked really good. He was wearing a red and blue plaid button-up and dark jeans; Zhenya had to force himself not to stare.

Sidney returned his smile. “Yeah, one of the guys has a private room reserved. A few of us like to take the rookies out before the official start of season.”

As he spoke, their waiter came back and set Roger’s whiskey in front of his empty seat. “Can I get you anything else?”

Sidney quickly shook his head and Zhenya followed suit. “No I think we’re all set but could we get check please?”

“Of course. I’ll be back with that shortly.”

“Thank you.”

He turned back to Sidney. “You want to sit? Have time?”

Sidney glanced at Roger’s empty spot. “Are you sure I’m not interrupting?”

“Oh no, is fine.”

Sidney eyed Roger’s empty seat again. “You sure?”

“Yes. I…” Zhenya sighed heavily as Sidney perched himself on the edge of one of the empty chairs, careful not to bother Roger’s spot. “I’m kind of on really bad blind date. So bad, Sid.”

“Oh. Oh God. I’m sorry.”

Zhenya shrugged. “Is okay. I come. Be polite. Then kill Max at work Monday for doing this to me.”

Sidney laughed and tried very hard to look apologetic about it. “Maybe it will get better?”

Zhenya gave Sidney a dubious look. “Not get better, Sid. Best hope at this point is for it to be over. Is a total nightmare. Not even like hockey!”

“Oh no. Oh, god, yeah, that’s bad.”

Zhenya grinned. He knew Sidney would understand that, of all things. Looking across at him, Zhenya couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be on this date with Sidney. The thought filled him with warmth and he felt his cheeks flush as he realized he was running into the person he actually _wanted_ to be on a date with while on a date with someone who he absolutely wished he’d never come on a date with.

Max was so dead.

He opened his mouth to ask how Sidney had been but was interrupted by Roger’s shadow looming over his shoulder. “Efigenny?”

Zhenya grimaced a little before forcing on a polite smile. “Roger. This my friend Sidney. I see him and he stop to say hello.”

Roger slid into his chair and looked over at Sidney, expression a little sour. “Hi.”

Sidney looked a little surprised and Zhenya didn’t understand why but he recovered after a moment and said, “It’s nice to meet you. Sorry to crash your table, I just wanted to say hi.”

Zhenya and Sidney both braced themselves for Roger inevitably recognizing Sid but it never happened. Roger flashed a strained smile but there was no recognition in his eyes. “No, it’s fine. Please stay. How do you two know each other?”

Zhenya and Sidney exchanged a glance before Zhenya said, “Sid play hockey, teach hockey. Met at camp, he very good coach.”

Roger looked bored. “Oh. Do you coach Efigenny’s team?”

Sidney furrowed his brow in confusion. “No? Do you mean Zhenya?”

Roger looked confused until Zhenya took a deep breath. “Is like Geno, a nickname for me.”

Roger shrugged. “Oh.” He looked over at Sidney again. “So do you coach Geno’s team?”

“Nah, I don’t really coach adults. I only teach kids camps.”

“Kids?”

Sidney smiled. “Yeah. It’s a lot of fun.”

Roger grimaced. “I’ll take your word on that one. I have no patience for kids.”

Sidney frowned and an awkward silence fell over the table. Roger took a sip and then tried again. “So, were you helping teach at the camp too or something Efigenny?”

Zhenya cleared his throat softly. “No. I was there with my daughter.”

He definitely didn’t imagine the wince Roger gave at that bit of information. “Whoa, you have kids? You didn’t mention that.”

“Yes, one daughter.”

“Well. Hey I mean, I guess that’s cool. To each their own. How, uh, how often do you see her?”

Sidney’s mouth fell open and Zhenya turned to face Roger with a frown. “Every day. She live with me.”

“Oh.”

The awkward silence fell again and Zhenya was immensely grateful for the check arriving then. Sidney stood, patting Zhenya’s arm gently. “I should really get back to the guys.” He held his hand out for Roger to shake. “It was nice meeting you Roger.”

And it sounded polite enough but Zhenya nearly choked because Sidney had pronounced it “Row-ger” and Roger was frowning as he pulled his hand away.

“Roger.”

“Oh. Right, sorry. I guess it’s hard to pronounce since it’s such a complicated name.” Sidney turned to Zhenya again and winked. “It was really great running into you. I hope I’ll see you again sometime soon.”

Zhenya met Sidney’s eyes and grinned. “Definitely. Good to see you, Sid.”

When Sidney was gone Roger opened his mouth to say something but Zhenya got out his wallet and started pulling out bills for his half of the meal. Roger frowned but mirrored him and then paused. “Hey, you wanna maybe go get dessert or coffee or something?”

Zhenya was very confused.

“Roger,” he said carefully, “we have nothing in common and it seems pretty obvious this not going to work out. Dessert or coffee not going to change that. Best to just call it a night.”

Roger took a deep breath. “Yeah, I know. I guess I was just being polite.”

“Thank you but isn’t necessary. Think we both know.”

“Yeah.” They each tucked cash into the folder and stood to go.

When they stepped out onto the sidewalk, Zhenya lifted his hand to shake and Roger grinned. “Hey, you wanna maybe come back to my place for a little while? Maybe if we’re not talking we don’t have to have anything in common.”

Zhenya stared at him dumbfounded before pulling his hand back and frowning. “No. Do not want to go back to your place. Want to go _home_ to my _daughter_ who _knows who Sidney Crosby is!”_

Roger rolled his eyes. “I just figured it was a shitty date, maybe the two of us could get _something_ out of it. I guess not.”

Zhenya furrowed his brow hard. “Unbelievable. Goodnight, Roger.”

Roger rolled his eyes again and threw his hand up in a wave before turning on his heel and strolling off.

Zhenya leaned back against the cool brick wall and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get a handle on the absolute disaster that had been his night.

“Hey.” The voice was soft but unmistakably Sidney’s.

Zhenya opened his eyes.

Sidney was standing there looking like something between concerned and pleased. “Everything okay?”

“Is now, yes.”

“That bad, huh?” He leaned against the wall next to Zhenya.

“You have no idea Sid.”

“So no second date, then, I guess?”

Zhenya looked at him, incredulous. “Sometimes my English not the best. Is there word more strong than _NO_?”

Sidney snickered and Zhenya couldn’t help but smile. Something about being here with Sidney was settling him in a way he hadn’t expected. He felt the stress of the evening slowly draining away and he smiled a little wider, not wanting this moment to end.

“He from _Philly_ , Sid. _Philly._ ”

“Oh my god, no! I knew there was something about that guy I didn’t like.”

Zhenya beamed at him. “So your party over?”

Sidney shrugged. “I mean, the kids are still in there doing shots but they don’t need me for that.”

“Oh. You headed home?” Zhenya wasn’t sure what to say but he really didn’t want this moment to end.

Sidney shifted on his feet and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to get a drink? I mean… I understand if you want to go home instead and…”

“Yes.” Zhenya couldn’t say it fast enough. He met Sidney’s eyes and didn’t look away. “Yes, would love to get drink with you.”

_/\\_

Sidney hadn’t gone into this with a plan. He just knew in that moment that this was an opportunity and he was going to find a way to take it.

He knew he would be hard pressed to find any place he could go on a Saturday night in or around Pittsburgh and not be recognized at all so he resigned himself to do something he didn’t often like to do.

“I was thinking we could go back in and I could try to get us a private room or booth?”

Zhenya smiled. “I don’t know Sid, place has a lot of bad memories for me.” But he was teasing and made sure Sidney knew it. He’d go anywhere Sidney wanted to take him right now.

Sidney gave him a surprisingly shy grin. “Let me try to make some good memories here for you?”

Zhenya’s breath caught in his throat. “Would like that very much.”

They got stopped a handful of times heading back in but eventually they reached the podium where Sidney quietly invoked being Sidney Crosby—something he didn’t often take advantage of—to secure them a mostly private space away from the other patrons. He couldn’t deny it was

effective—they made it happen simply because of who he was (and probably what he was willing to pay them.)

Within minutes they were led discreetly to a private space on the second floor that was smaller than the one Sidney had been in with the team. They could still hear the noise of the restaurant and bar but the high wooden walls of the booth kept anyone from seeing them and no one but their server would pass them by so they could have some semblance of privacy.

Sidney waited until their server took their drink orders and retreated before clearing his throat to speak. His cheeks were hot and he felt a little bit like he was flailing, having gone into this on a whim. And okay, he wouldn’t normally do this type of thing without a plan—he wouldn’t normally do this kind of thing at all but that was beside the point—but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it with Zhenya sitting across from him, licking his lower lip and smiling at Sidney like he couldn’t be happier to be here.

“Is this okay?” He fiddled with his spoon and glanced around. Why was he so nervous?

“Is great, Sid.”

“It probably would have been better for you to go somewhere else after, well…”

Zhenya leaned forward just a little and spoke softly. “Sid. Place is great but doesn’t matter to me where we go. Company with me is most important thing that make night good or bad. Earlier was bad. Now is good.” Zhenya’s gaze was so gentle. “Best.”

Sidney couldn’t look away if he tried; his fingers stilled on the spoon. His smile bloomed slowly and all he could think was that this was so good, he was so glad he’d done this. He knew he was probably blushing but Zhenya was too.

“All right, here we go!” Their server’s voice broke through the moment effectively and Sidney jumped, fingers hitting the bowl of the spoon, sending it skittering across the table.

Zhenya’s eyes flew wide and he threw his hand out, smacking at the spoon, trapping it against the table mid-bounce. He let out a nervous chuckle. “Reflexes get good when you have toddler, you know?”

The server very diplomatically pretended nothing had happened and simply set their drinks in front of them and told them she’d be back to check on them in a bit.

They were both still for a split second after she left before Sidney let out a huff of soft laughter and Zhenya grinned wide, shaking his head and looking up at the ceiling for a moment before meeting Sidney’s eyes again. “I’m most smooth. Must be so impressed.”

And Sidney giggled because it was funny and he realized this was probably one of the reasons he liked Zhenya so much: because Zhenya wasn’t perfect and he didn’t try to be and he didn’t expect Sidney to be either. “I think we’re pretty evenly matched, eh?”

Zhenya laughed too and after that striking up a conversation didn’t seem so hard.

“So how’s Katya doing?”

And that—the way Zhenya’s face brightened so much even though he’d already been smiling made Sidney glad he’d asked.

So they talked—a lot. They talked about Katya and hockey and the disaster that had been Zhenya’s date with Roger. They talked about Sidney’s parents and sister and the upcoming season.

After awhile they ordered desserts (Sid ordering the salted almond truffle tart and Zhenya ordering strawberry tart) and spent some time debating the merits of chocolate- versus fruit-based desserts.

Shortly after dessert they both switched from beer to water and tea and kept talking.

They talked about everything from favorite foods to their families to hobbies (hockey, for both of them) and it both surprised and didn’t surprise Sidney at all that they didn’t run out of things to talk about. This kind of conversation, clicking with someone like this was such a rarity for Sidney, he couldn’t help but bask in it. At the same time, it was so _easy_ with Zhenya and they had a lot in common and Sidney was so _interested_ in him. He thought Zhenya was just as interested in him. He hoped so.

He really, really hoped so.

It wasn’t until Zhenya pulled out his phone to show Sidney a picture of Katya celebrating a goal at practice that morning that they realized they’d been there for three hours.

“Can’t be right time? Time funny tonight, Sid. Ten minutes with Roger seem like lifetime. Three hours with you seem like ten minutes.”

Sidney laughed and said, “I’m really glad I was the good part of that statement.”

He opened up his contacts before sliding his phone across the table to Sidney, looking hopeful. “We text maybe?”

Sidney’s smile widened and he pulled out his own phone too before taking Zhenya’s. “Yeah. Definitely.”

“Sid, so glad I run into you tonight. I don’t want to leave but I promise Katya’s sitter I be home by one,” Zhenya said, making no move yet to stand.

Neither of them was ready for the night to end.

After they settled a quibble over who would pay for their drinks and desserts—“You pay for very special Sidney Crosby seats for us, Sid. Least I can do is buy drinks and dessert”—they walked out to the parking lot together and stopped next to Sidney’s Range Rover.

Zhenya hesitated for a quick moment before he reached out and nudged Sidney’s hand. “Sid, thank you for tonight. Started worst, end best. Best night I’m have in a long time.”

This time Sidney wasn’t going to wait until he happened to run into Zhenya again. He slid his hand into Zhenya’s and squeezed. “Me too. I’m… tonight was really great. I’d really like to see you again.”

“Would love that, Sid.” Zhenya’s eyes were dark and intense. He threaded his fingers with Sidney’s. “Tell me when and I’m be there.”

“Wednesday night?” Sidney blurted it out without really thinking. Thursday practice wasn’t until noon; that was all he needed to know. “I mean, if that works. I know you have work and Katya has school and…”

Zhenya held his gaze as he stroked his thumb over Sidney’s wrist. “Sid. Would love to see you Wednesday. I work on find sitter for Katya.”

Sidney smiled and nodded without taking his eyes off of Zhenya’s. “Okay. Wednesday. Good.”

And then it was the easiest thing in the world for Sidney to tug gently, tipping his chin up so slightly and Zhenya leaned in, touched his lips gently to Sidney’s without hesitation.

It was modest, just a gentle brush of Zhenya’s lips on his but Sidney flushed, feeling lit up in a way he’d never been before.

When they parted after a moment, they were both smiling and Zhenya’s cheeks were rosy; Sidney wondered if his were just as red. He thought they probably were.

Zhenya gave Sidney’s hand one last squeeze and dipped his head again, brushing a light kiss against Sidney’s cheek before stepping back. “Good night, Sid,” he said, voice sounding husky.

“Night, Zhenya.”

Sidney smiled the whole way home.

_/\\_

Zhenya came through the door at ten minutes to one, grinning at the tired looking twenty year old who had her books and papers scattered across his kitchen table. A pencil stuck out from above her ear under the colorful scarf she wore. There was a Buzz Lightyear sticker on the left shoulder of her sweater. “Hey Zainab. Hitting the books hard tonight?”

She shrugged and smiled back at him before reaching for her mug of coffee. “You know how it is. Did you have a good night?”

Zhenya pulled a couple bottles of water out of the fridge before going over to sit down and sliding one over to her. “It wasn’t bad, actually.”

“So the blind date was good?” She raised her eyebrows, surprised.

“No, it was pretty much worst date I’ve ever been on.” He laughed. “But I ran into a friend after date ended, spent a few hours talking.”

Zainab giggled. “Oh my gosh. Uh, sorry about your date, I guess, but glad you had a nice night anyhow?”

His grin widened. “Is okay. Everything turned out good. How was Katya?”

“She had a really good night. I took her to Moretti’s for dinner—I hope you don’t mind. It was close to the park and she saw the sign.”

Zhenya chuckled. “Not mind at all. She love Moretti’s. Ever since Frank start giving her free cookie every time we go in, is her new favorite place. What kind she have today?”

“He gave her a lemon crinkle, today. She loved it.”

“Sounds good.”

“Anyhow, after the park and Moretti’s, I brought her home. She was really into building tonight—she made this huge elaborate pen for her ponies and dinosaurs. I hope it’s okay—I didn’t make her clean it up. She was so proud of it and said she wanted to play with it again tomorrow.”

And that right there was one of the many reasons he loved having Zainab watch Katya—Katya adored her and Zainab was so good to Katya all the time. He smiled gratefully. “Definitely okay. I’m glad you leave it so I can see it and maybe she play with it more tomorrow.”

Zainab looked out over her work and sighed before she started gathering it all up. “I always swear I’m going to be more organized and then it ends up like this anyhow.”

Zhenya pulled out his wallet and then the cash he’d set aside to pay her, handing it over after she’d shoved the last of her stuff in her book bag. “Thank you so much, Zainab, for take such good care of Katya.”

She gave him a bright smile and tucked the cash away. “Thanks, G. It was a great night.”

And Zhenya believed her.

“Quick question—any chance you free to watch her again Wednesday night?” She’d watched Katya before on Wednesday nights but she was in school. He knew she had other responsibilities so it was a pleasant surprise when she nodded.

“Actually, yeah. How late would you need me? I don’t have class Thursday until noon.”

“Not sure what time need to leave yet but until one again? Is too late for a Wednesday?”

“Not at all. Just text me what time you need me to be here. I get out of class at four on Wednesday.”

Zhenya grinned, realizing this meant his date with Sidney Crosby was probably absolutely going to happen. “Thank you, Zainab. Really appreciate it. Katya always happy when you taking care of her.”

“No problem, G. See you Wednesday.”

Zhenya ignored all his texts from Max, checked on Katya and went to bed with a smile on his face.

The next day he got a text from Sidney just after he and Katya had finished lunch.

- _6:00 Weds my place?_ -

Zhenya couldn’t have stopped himself from beaming if he wanted to. - _I’ll be there_ -

Zhenya was definitely going on a date with Sidney Crosby.

_/\\_

Zhenya was in his office looking over his schedule for the day when he heard Max come in and start greeting the rest of the staff; his voice got louder as he got closer and closer to Zhenya’s office. Zhenya had about twenty seconds after the last greeting to brace himself before the door flew open and there was Max with two shitty gas station coffees.

“ _Zhenya, you motherfucker, why didn’t you reply to any of my texts? Don’t tell me you’ve been holed up with Roger all weekend._ ” Max set one of the shitty coffees in front of Zhenya before plopping down and propping his feet up on the desk.

Zhenya furrowed his brow. “ _How would I hole up with someone, Max? I have child to take care of._ ”

“ _Okay, yeah, but then why didn’t you fucking text me back? Come on man, I’ve been dying to know._ ” Max’s face lit up in that dazzling smile that would charm almost anyone else. “ _Did I do good? How was it? Was it love at first sight?_ ”

Zhenya flashed the biggest, brightest smile he could manage. “ _I’m so glad you asked that._ ” He leaned forward, elbows on the desk and laced his fingers together. “ _Let’s see, where to start. Hmmm… Well, he works for an accounting firm that handles the Pittsburgh Zoo accounting, collects high-end alcohol and likes college basketball._ ”

Max furrowed his brows a bit but nodded. “ _Okay, handling the zoo account. That’s a good start._ ”

“ _Let’s see, what else? Oh, yes, that’s right. He’s from fucking Philadelphia, Max._ ”

Max grimaced.

“ _Oh it gets better! He hates children and hockey and animals._ ” Zhenya let the smile finally fade into a glare as Max visibly winced and carefully pulled his feet down off the desk.

“ _Shit._ ”

“ _Yeah. That’s just tip of the iceberg. He doesn’t even know who Sidney Crosby is._ ” He didn’t bother mentioning that Sidney had showed up or that they spent the rest of the evening together.

“ _Wow._ ”

Zhenya frowned. “ _Wow? You set me up on the worst date of my life with a guy you don’t even know and all you can say is wow? What the fuck were you thinking?_ ”

“ _I’m sorry! I didn’t… I mean I thought maybe—fuck, dude, I am so sorry._ ”

Zhenya shook his head. “ _I should kick your ass you, you know that? You owe me, asshole._ ”

“ _Right. Yes. Anything—well, not anything but… Name your terms._ ”

“ _Cover for me Thursday morning. I need to take the morning off._ ”

“ _This Thursday? But I was going to…_ ” Max trailed off at the daggers Zhenya was glaring at him. “ _You know what, not important. I’ll cover Thursday morning. You got it buddy._ ”

“ _And never even think about setting me up on a blind date again. Literally, Max, worst date of my life._ ”

“ _Got it. Never again._ ” Max stood and starting easing his way toward the door.

“ _Good. Now leave me alone so I can review Pixie’s file before Mrs. Cooper gets here._ ”

Max left, closing the door behind him and Zhenya leaned back in his chair, smiling from ear to ear.

_/\\_

Sidney didn’t know why he was so nervous. It was just dinner. It was just Zhenya.

But it was _Zhenya._

It was Zhenya who was smart and funny and kind-hearted and seemed to _get_ Sidney in a way no one had for a long time. Maybe ever. Zhenya who loved and understood hockey in a way only someone who had played could. Zhenya who was so tall and just the right amount of muscular. All dark hair and dark eyes and plump lips and who ticked basically every box Sidney had ever had and a few he didn’t even know he had until he met Zhenya.

Sidney glanced at the clock again. 5:44.

“Fuck.”

He pulled on the same dark jeans that he’d put on and taken off twice already and forced himself to leave them on this time. Everyone told him they looked great on him—he really didn’t understand why—but that would have to be good enough because wearing only underwear when Zhenya arrived would probably send the wrong message.

He pulled on dark socks and then picked up the two shirts he’d laid out—one a dark gray button up and the other a black henley—and was debating the merits of each when the doorbell rang.

“Shit!” He threw one down without looking and pulled the other—the black one—over his head as he ran down the stairs yelling, “Coming!” He reached up to smooth his hair just as he skidded to a stop in front of the door.

He made himself take a deep breath. _Get your shit together Crosby,_ he thought. _He’s a nice guy. It’s going to be fine._ And he knew he was right because Zhenya _was_ a nice guy so he took another deep breath and pulled open the door.

It wasn’t Zhenya.

Sidney froze and gawked at Flower. “Um, Marc, hey. What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Sid. I was just wondering why you never answered my texts all day, drove by and saw your gate standing open, thought maybe we better check on you.”

“Oh. The gate. Yeah, I just forgot to close it I guess.”

“You forgot to close your automatic gate?”

“Yes.”

Flower raised an eyebrow. “O… kay? Anyhow, I thought I’d stop by and see if you wanna go to Giovanni’s with us.” He motioned towards the driveway where Vero sat waiting in the driver’s seat of their car.

“Oh. Um, that’s nice of you but no thanks. I’m busy tonight.”

“Busy doing what?” Flower narrowed his eyes and leaned back, finally taking in Sid’s appearance.

“Nothing. Just, got some stuff to do.” He wasn’t sure why he said that and knew damn well Flower would know it was bullshit.

Sure enough Flower grinned. “Where you going tonight, Sid?”

“None of your business and you can go now. I really don’t have time for…” He trailed off, eyes going wide as he spotted Zhenya’s black Grand Cherokee creeping up the driveway.

Flower followed Sidney’s gaze without hesitation and then turned back with an absolutely gleeful look on his face. “Oh my god, is that _Geno?_ ”

“Shut up. Please leave.”

“Is this a _date_? Is he here for a _date_ Sid?” Flower’s eyebrows were raised so high they were in danger of leaving his forehead.

“Flower, you have to go or I swear to god, I’ll hide every single one of your pads before practice tomorrow.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Flower glanced over again as Zhenya parked his car and looked over at them, clearly hesitating. “Okay, okay, I’m going now. Be good, Sid. Remember, no glove, no love.”

“Oh my god, I hate you so much. Leave.”

And Flower did, laughing the whole way to his car.

Sidney heaved a sigh of relief as Flower gave a friendly wave to Zhenya before he and Vero finally pulled away.

Sidney had thought long and hard about what their first date should be and, ultimately, maybe it was a little boring but he’d asked Zhenya to come over to his house for dinner. He knew no matter where they went, there was a good chance he’d be recognized and there would be the potential for pictures and he just wasn’t ready for that. Running into Zhenya Saturday night was one thing but this—this was a real date and it would be hard to deny that out in public. And Zhenya had gotten it, had understood and even appreciated that this way they could eat and talk and not have to pretend they were just a couple of friends hanging out. He’d understood, agreed and told Sidney he’d bring dessert and be there at six.

And there he was, sliding out of the driver’s seat with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I’m a little early Sid. Hope not cause problem?”

It took Sidney a second to realize what Zhenya was getting at but then he did and he really didn’t want Zhenya to be worried about that. “No, it’s okay. I didn’t know he was stopping by.” Sidney walked towards where Zhenya still stood by the car. He realized belatedly he was only wearing socks on his feet because of course. Of course he was greeting his date in socks, outside. This was all Flower’s fault.

He drew even and fought the urge to stuff his hands in his pockets; this was not how he imagined their date starting.

Zhenya flashed a soft smile at Sidney and then raised an eyebrow at his socked feet and Sidney ducked his head with a grin. “He caught me off guard. I thought it was you at the door or I’d have made him wait. Can I help carry something?”

Zhenya was reaching back into the car and pulling out a canvas bag with what Sidney assumed was the dessert dishes in it. He shifted foot to foot, still looking oddly nervous, clutching the bag.

“Zhenya?”

Zhenya sighed. “Okay. I have something for you. Is maybe little bit cheesy.” He shifted the handles of the bag to his left hand and reached back into the car with his right, emerging with—oh.

Zhenya’s cheeks were _blazing_ as he handed over a small arrangement of yellow daisies that was placed in a Penguins coffee mug with a number 87 on the front. “Liked flowers, you know? Want to bring them to you. Was plan to take them out of mug before I go in but you outside already and would see.” Zhenya glanced up at the sky. “Most cheesy. Sorry Sid.”

Sidney looked from Zhenya to the mug of flowers and back to Zhenya and he knew he was a lot happier about this silly little mug of flowers than any man should be. He tugged at the front of Zhenya’s dark blue button-up with his free hand, urging him to meet Sid’s gaze. “Zhenya.” He knew he was grinning so wide he must look goofy but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “I love them.”

It really didn’t take much more of a tug for Zhenya to step in and duck his head down, kissing Sidney gently.

It only lasted a moment but when they pulled back, both of them were a little flushed and smiling. Sidney nudged Zhenya gently. “C’mon. Dinner’s just about ready.”

Sidney wondered for a moment if making conversation would be awkward now but Zhenya jumped right in, asking Sidney about his day and helping him plate up dinner. Sidney had set up the kitchen table for them because just the two of them sitting at the huge dining room table felt weird and way too formal. After they were sitting together he was glad he’d made that call. It felt more comfortable, companionable, and if he was being honest with himself, that was exactly what he wanted. It was one of many things that drew him to Zhenya.

He found himself wondering what it might be like to have breakfast here at this table with a sleepy Zhenya, hair messy and eyes still groggy. Then he thought of Katya, sitting next to Zhenya, listing against his side as she tried to wake up and that—all of those thoughts were dangerous. He liked Zhenya a lot but he knew he needed to tread carefully here. They both had a lot on the line.

They talked all through dinner and it was really nice. Zhenya seemed genuinely interested in him and even though they could talk about hockey, this was different than someone liking him _because_ of hockey. It was intoxicating. They talked long past the time their plates were empty until finally Sidney said, “Oh my gosh, we’ve been in here forever. I should show you around.”

Zhenya shrugged. “Having a nice time, Sid. Doesn’t matter to me what we do.” His smile warmed Sidney’s insides.

Eventually, though, they peeled themselves from the table and worked together to clean up dinner, despite Sidney’s protests that Zhenya was a guest and that he shouldn’t be helping. Zhenya just flashed him a grin in response and said, “Sid, this is nothing. Wait until I’m invite you over and you see what cleaning up dinner after four-year-old is like.”

Zhenya chuckled and Sidney knew it was a joke about how tedious dinner with a toddler could get but that wasn’t what he was focused on. “You’re going to invite me over?” He couldn’t help the soft smile on his face as he said it.

Zhenya smiled too, turning to face Sidney and nodding. “Would like to. Hope very much you want, too.”

Sidney nodded and wondered when his voice got so breathy. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

And then they closed the distance between them.

It would be easy to lose himself in this but Sidney forced himself to pull back just a bit, smiling softly up at Zhenya. “Zhenya this is so nice. And I don’t want to ruin this moment. I just—I think we should talk before we go any further about how this is going to work. I’m sorry if I’m being a wet blanket.”

Sidney worried that Zhenya might be frustrated with him but he just looked confused. “Wet blanket?”

“Oh. Um, you know. Like a bummer. Ruining the mood or, whatever.”

“Oh. That funny way to say but Sid, I don’t think you are wet blanket. I think we need to talk, too. I want this but also need to be careful for Katya, you know?”

Sidney nodded, relieved. “Yeah, absolutely. Should we—here…” He took Zhenya’s hand and led him to a chair at the breakfast bar. Once Zhenya was settled, Sidney filled the kettle and put it on the stove to heat before turning back around and taking a deep breath.

“Zhenya I like you. A lot. I just think you should know some things. I’m not really out.”

“I know not to public—media would be awful—but… No one know?”

Sidney shook his head. “Actually, a few guys on the team know and some of management. My family and a couple of friends. That’s it.”

“Flower know?”

“Yeah, definitely. He’s my best friend.”

“I worry little bit, earlier, when I show up early and he’s here.”

Sidney nodded, understanding. “It’s really okay. He knows. I mean, he gave me a stupid amount of shit when he saw you pull in but that’s to be expected.”

“He gonna give you hard time in locker room?”

Sidney smiled. “Probably but that’s okay. I have so much shit on him.”

Zhenya laughed. “Okay. Glad I not cause problem.”

“No. Not at all. I just wanted to make sure you know it’s not that I want to keep this—you, us—a secret but I have to be careful. I haven’t really dated in a long time. Not like, well, not like what I hope this is.” He flashed Zhenya an almost bashful smile and Zhenya reached across the counter and squeezed his wrist gently.

“Understand, Sid. Need to be careful, keep from media and wrong people. I’m follow your lead, trust you know what best for you.”

Sid let out a deep breath. “I—thanks, Zhenya. Thank you for understanding.”

“Of course. I’m need be careful, too, Sid. With Katya, you know? She always come first for me. Not wanting to hide you either but don’t think it’s a good idea if she know we dating. She like you so much, she maybe get expectations up too high if she knows. Want time for us to figure things out.”

Sid nodded firmly. “I get that. And I respect that. We don’t have to do a lot around her. I can be patient, wait. I know you don’t want to be away from her a lot.”

“I don’t but it’s okay if you come around a little but think maybe we say to her ‘friends’ for now?”

“I think that makes a lot of sense. You’re an amazing father, Zhenya.”

Zhenya ducked his head with a soft smile. “I do best I can, you know? She mean everything to me. Thank you for understand.”

Sidney smiled softly at him before reaching out and slipping his hand into Zhenya’s. “Of course and I’ll follow your lead with her.” Sidney gave a gentle squeeze. “So... We can do this, eh?”

Zhenya smiled back. “Yeah. We do this.”

He gave Zhenya a brief tour of the house before leading him to the media room for a movie.

Zhenya was all smiles and raised eyebrows. “Dinner _and_ movie, Sid? Best first date.”

Once they had drinks and got settled on the sofa, Sidney dimmed the lights and started the movie. They watched approximately four minutes before Zhenya slid an arm around Sidney’s shoulders. Sidney smiled but settled in closer as he kept his eyes on the screen.

He glanced down at Zhenya’s free hand, resting on his thigh and Sidney crept his own hand over to slide it onto Zhenya’s. They both kept their eyes on the screen as Zhenya flipped his hand over and intertwined their fingers.

Sidney was still smiling when another minute passed and he turned to glance at Zhenya—and caught Zhenya doing the same.

They both knew they were caught and didn’t bother looking away after that. Sidney licked his lower lip and gave Zhenya’s shirt a little tug. That was all it took for Zhenya to close the distance between them, sliding a hand over Sidney’s jaw and into his hair as they deepened the kiss.

They kissed and kissed, pulling closer and closer together until they both needed to pull back to take a breath. Zhenya rested his forehead on Sidney’s and gave him a gentle smile, eyes hooded and soft. Sidney smiled back because all he felt in that moment was giddiness—something he hadn’t felt with another person in a long time and he wanted to tell Zhenya that. And, well, he might feel giddy like a kid but the best part of this was not needing to play games like a kid so he told Zhenya exactly how he felt.

“Zhenya, I like you so much.”

Zhenya kept the connection of their foreheads touching as he nodded. “Like you too, Sid. Never think when I meet you I’d ever get chance to get to know you but so glad I did. So much I like about you.”

“Which time?”

“Hm?”

“Which time, when you met me? When we competed in World Juniors? Or at hockey school?”

Zhenya smiled at that. “We not really meet at World Juniors. I just notice and think how pretty your hockey and your eyes are.”

Sidney laughed. “You did not.”

“Did! I’m swear! But we not really meet so I not get a chance to tell you, you know?”

Sidney smiled and really, he had to kiss him for saying that.

They floated through the rest of the movie exactly like that—kissing and kissing and then sitting close, smiling at each other like fools, talking, touching.

They kept things chaste; that’s not to say things never got heated but they always pulled back just short of too far. Sidney knew Zhenya couldn’t stay all night and as much as he wanted Zhenya, he’d never really gotten to do much of this with anyone. He wanted to enjoy it, these early moments where everything felt light and he was filled with so much anticipation about what he’d learn about Zhenya next.

It was easily the best date he’d ever been on.

Zhenya looked so reluctant when—twenty minutes after the movie ended and they were still sitting smiling at each other, talking softly while Zhenya held Sid’s hand and stroked his thumb over it—he said he needed to get home and relieve Katya’s babysitter.

They made their way slowly to the door, fingers laced together until Zhenya turned and cupped Sidney’s face in his hands for a long, slow kiss that left Sidney a little breathless.

It took a few tries and few kisses for them to finally pull apart. Sidney watched as Zhenya got into his car and pulled out of the drive before he shut the door and dropped his head forward against it gently, content to stand there smiling and reliving each moment of the night in his head.

_/\\_

Sidney strolled into the locker room with a smile on his face. He’d been expecting all sorts of shit for actually not being the first into the room for once and his teammates did not disappoint. Sidney just smiled and strolled past them to his stall, letting the chatter fade to the background as he started to strip.

His mind wandered, thinking back to his date with Zhenya last night.

He must have been smiling more than he realized because he suddenly became aware of Hags standing next to him wide-eyed. “You sick, Sid? Oh my god, are you hopped up on cold meds or something?”

“What? No I’m not high! What the hell?”

Jake called from across the room, “You get in some kind of traffic jam or something?”

Tanger shook his head. “No way. He’s smiling too much. He’d be pissed off if a traffic jam made him late.”

Sidney glared at Tanger. “I’m not late.”

“For you, you’re late.”

“Shut up and get dressed.”

Sidney thought back to his alarm going off this morning and how the previous night had flooded back to him. And he couldn’t help it if his body had responded, thinking of Zhenya’s soft, plump lips or the way his tongue slid across Sidney’s, as if he was savoring every moment.

_It wouldn’t be the end of the world if I show up on time instead of early, just this once,_ he’d thought even as he was already sliding his hand down into his boxers.

Horny looked closely at Sidney who blinked a few times, willing himself back to reality. “He _is_ smiling a lot more than usual.”

“What the hell?! I smile!”

This time it was Kuni that shook his head. “Not like _that_. You look like one of the kids when they…” Kuni’s eyes got big. Most of the rest of the team followed suit and there was a burst of noise and laughter.

“Holy _SHIT_! Sid got laid!”

“Guys, should we be talking about this?”

“Oh my god, Jake, he’s not your parents. Calm down.”

“I never said…”

Their voices were drowned out by Dumo’s. “I bet it was that waitress from the other night.”

Schultzy shook his head. “No way. She was flirting with him the whole time and he barely noticed.’

“Yeah, but he left early and then we got a new waitress.”

“Oh shit!” Schultzy and Dumo turned to look at Sidney who rolled his eyes.

“Seriously? She’s like, barely legal. And she’s not my type. No. Not the waitress.”

Conor’s eyes went wide. “But there _was_ someone, then? You just admitted it!”

“I didn’t—just get dressed!”

Olli laughed, delighted. “C’mon Captain. Who was it?”

“No one.”

“Come onnn. What’s her name?” Rusty grinned at Sidney, waggling his eyebrows up and down.

Sidney finished pulling on his hockey pants before he turned around and sat down to start pulling on his skates. “Well, you know her as Mom.”

That worked like a charm.

The entire room exploded in laughter and chatter but they must have taken the hint because no one else bugged Sidney before practice.

Flower, who had been silent throughout the ordeal, just kept giving Sidney a knowing look. Sidney did his best to avoid his gaze.

It was a relief when they finally took the ice.

_/\\_

Between all of Sidney’s preseason games and obligations and Zhenya and Katya’s busy fall schedule, it was hard to find time to get together. Zhenya made an effort to watch all of the preseason games he could—even the ones that Sidney didn’t play in—and they texted every day, even if it was just a quick hello when Sidney was between practice and appointments.

The day of the first regulation game, Zhenya sent a text— _You gonna be great tonight. Have good game. We will be cheering you on!—_ fully expecting not to hear back from Sidney. He was surprised when, barely five minutes later, he had a reply.

- _Thanks, Zhenya. Can’t wait to play for you both._ -

By the time they got to the arena, Katya was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Zhenya did his best to temper her expectations—he had no idea what to expect from Sidney or, for that matter, Flower. He explained to her that they had to focus on their game so they might not be able to say hi or wave but that they would still be glad to be there. Katya looked like she didn’t really believe him but she nodded dutifully and said, “ _Okay, Papa._ ”

Zhenya needn’t have worried.

As soon as the team started flooding onto the ice for warmups, Flower approached the glass and gave Katya a wide grin and bumped the glass, making her squeal with delight. Zhenya quickly mouthed _thank you_ silently to Flower and got a quick nod in return before he skated off.

Zhenya assumed Sidney would be too focused on warmups to do anything like that but a few minutes later he skated up and tapped the glass, waving at Katya and smiling as she bellowed, “Hi Sidney! Will you score a goal tonight?”

Sidney laughed and said, “I’ll try,” and tipped a puck up over the glass for her. He raised his eyes to meet Geno’s for a moment and gave a wink before skating off again.

The game was great. Katya rarely sat through an entire game at home but being there, on the glass, watching Sidney and Flower play seemed to keep her entertained enough and she jumped and cheered with Zhenya throughout.

Sidney scored his first goal five minutes into the first period. After his celly with the team he tapped the glass in front of them on his way back the bench, grinning widely as he briefly met Zhenya’s eyes. He got two assists in the second period and a second goal in the third. The Pens won 4-1.

After the game they used the passes Sidney had sent for them and headed down near the locker rooms long enough to see Sidney and congratulate him on the game. He was beaming from ear to ear and didn’t so much as flinch when Katya grabbed his hand with her sticky, cotton candy covered hand and started chattering. “Sidney! Sidney guess what!!”

He raised his eyebrows, grinning at her. “What?”

“Papa bought me cotton candy!”

Zhenya sighed but Sidney just laughed. “Wow. Best day ever, right?”

“Yeah, yeah!” She stopped then and wrinkled her nose. “You kind of smell like the locker room at Little Penguins.”

Zhenya’s eyes went wide and he admonished, “Katya!”

Sidney just kept laughing and watched as she started skipping around the hall. He looked back at Zhenya and shook his head. “It’s really okay. She’s right. And hey, cotton candy. Good night for her.”

Zhenya laughed. “Sid, so great tonight. Great game, great goals. Thanks for puck. Make her whole night.”

They talked for a few minutes until Sid had to get back and Zhenya had to scoop up a very hyper Katya and convince her to go home. It wasn’t until they were on the highway that Zhenya realized she hadn’t even asked to see Flower after the game.

_/\\_

Zhenya texted Sidney every game day. Just something short and sweet but it meant a lot to him. He always replied. It was nice, knowing someone was thinking about him before each game, someone who understood. And it wasn’t his normal routine but he liked it a lot and he wasn’t going to stop it.

Their fifth game (third at home) rolled around and Sidney couldn’t help but smile when he woke up from his nap to find that he had a message from Zhenya. He sat up in surprise, though, when he read it.

_-i’ll be in 3rd row near bench cheering for you tonight!-_

Sidney smiled wide as he replied, _-Yeah?-_

_-Katya going with parents overnight so I decide I come see you play.-_

_-I’ll watch for you. Come see me after the game?-_

_-would love that Sid-_

_-See you tonight, Zhenya.-_

Sidney’s scoring streak continued and by the end of the game he’d tallied three more points for a total of thirteen in five games.

To say he was happy about it was an understatement.

The only downside was talking to the media. By the time he finished giving his interviews, he dashed out into the hall in his sweaty underclothes, half expecting Zhenya to already be gone. But there he was, grinning bright-eyed at Sidney.

“Sid, oh my god, amazing game.”

Sidney hoped he didn’t look too goofy—he was smiling so wide but he couldn’t help it. “Thanks. I got lucky with a couple of those bounces.”

“Thirteen points in five games, Sid. Not luck! You just amazing.”

They talked for a couple of minutes and Sidney wished so much that they could spend more time together that night.

And then he thought, maybe they could. Zhenya had said Katya was at his parents’ house for the night. It was worth a shot…

“So… Katya’s at your parents’?”

“For weekend, yeah. They take her every once in awhile to do fun stuff. Gives me a little time, you know?”

“Yeah. So, um, I mean I still have a few things to do and I have to get cleaned up and I know it’s late but do you want to maybe come over? Tonight?”

Zhenya didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” He held Sidney’s gaze. “Would love to.”

Sidney’s smile got impossibly brighter. “Okay. Yeah. Just… I’ll call you as soon as I’m done, okay? I’ll hurry.”

“It’s okay. I wait, Sid.”

Sidney was probably going to have to blow off Tanger and Flower who were almost certainly going to beg him to go out but he didn’t care. He had a date.

Zhenya followed Sidney home even though he already knew the way. He was keenly aware that this was different than their normal dates—they were going to be alone together, without any restrictions for the first time. He wondered if he should feel nervous; he mostly just felt ready. If that’s how things turned out, if Sidney was ready to move things to the next level, well Zhenya was too.

Sidney was smiling as he led Zhenya into the house, talking a little about the game. Inside, he dropped his keys onto the entryway table and kicked off his shoes while Zhenya did the same.

“So, do you, ah, want a beer or something?”

Zhenya shrugged. “I’m okay. Just glad to see you, Sid.”

“Yeah?” Sidney stepped closer and looked up at Zhenya through his lashes and, really, how did a hockey player manage to look so _coy_?

“ _Sid_ …”

And apparently that’s all it took because Sidney pushed up on his toes and slid his hands around the back of Zhenya’s neck in one fluid motion as their lips met.

Somehow they got from the entryway to Sidney’s upstairs bedroom and by the time they got there, Zhenya had shed his Crosby jersey and grey tee and was steadily peeling Sidney out of his white button-up and undershirt.

Zhenya laughed as they tumbled together onto the bed, each pawing at the zipper of the other’s pants. Sidney laughed too, resting his forehead on Zhenya’s chest for a moment. “I’m sorry. I’ve just really been looking forward to this.”

“Hey.” Zhenya nudged Sidney’s chin up so that they could look at each other. “Me too. But we don’t have to rush. I not going anywhere. All yours tonight.”

Sidney’s smile softened and he pushed up to kiss Zhenya gently. “You’re right. We can take our time.”

Zhenya nodded and leaned up to catch Sidney’s lips in another quick kiss, his voice a little breathy when they broke apart. “Take all time we need. Have whole night.”

After that, things were less rushed, less _frantic_ but none of it was any less intense as they stripped each other and savored exploring for the very first time. For a long time they were content to just touch and kiss and discover new spots and new reactions but eventually both of them were nearing desperation.

“What do you want, Zhenya?” It came out as a raspy whisper and Zhenya loved it.

He nuzzled underneath Sidney’s chin, planting slow, wet kisses along his jaw. He waited until he made it all the way to Sidney’s ear before whispering, “Fuck me.”

And that—Sidney sucked in a breath. “Yeah.”

It was hard not to rush now but he wanted this to be good for Zhenya and that meant taking extra care to be sure he was ready.

Zhenya really didn’t seem to mind.

Heat flooded Sidney as he watched Zhenya ride his fingers, face flushed, chasing his pleasure shamelessly.

And the sounds he was making—there was only so much Sidney could take. “Fuck. Zhenya, I…”

Zhenya reached for him. “Come on, Sid. Ready.”

“Yeah? Okay.” Sidney nodded and eased his fingers out while Zhenya slapped around the mattress for the condom they’d gotten out and handed it over.

Sidney’s hands shook a little and Zhenya reached out, taking them in his own hands. “Sid? You okay?”

“Yeah.” Sidney nodded, not wanting there to be any doubt in Zhenya’s mind. “God yes. Just a little nervous, you know? I want this to be good for you.”

Zhenya tugged him down, closer. “Sid, already so good for me. Feel amazing being with you like this, you know?”

Sidney smiled. “Yeah. I do. You make me feel unbelievable.”

Zhenya smiled back and tugged Sidney a little closer, slid his legs a little higher around Sidney’s waist. “Is all I want. Make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

Sidney kissed him hard and let the feel of Zhenya beneath him chase his nerves away.

Later, when they lay tangled up together still a little fuzzed out with bliss, Sidney glanced up. “Zhenya that was amazing.”

Zhenya flashed him a lazy grin and nodded, nudging closer.

“Was it good for you, too?”

Zhenya’s brow furrowed a second before he popped open one eye and then the other. “So good, Sid.” He slid his fingers up over Sidney’s cheek, wondering why he looked so worried.

“Yeah? I really wanted it to be good for you.”

Zhenya moved, rolling Sidney onto his back and hovering over him. He resumed his gentle ministrations to Sidney’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Why you look so worry?”

“I just… Zhenya I really like you and I want this—all of this—to be good for you.”

“Like you too, Sid, so much. Tonight so, so good. Not just saying that.”

Sid relaxed a little and nodded. “Okay.”

“You sure okay?”

“Yeah. I just…” Sidney sighed softly. “I’m sorry. I just, it’s been a long time since I did anything like this with someone and the last time I did everything changed after that.”

“Change how?”

“Basically, they had reached their goal and ended things pretty quickly after that.”

“God, Sid.” Zhenya frowned angrily. “Not know what type of person do something like that but that not me.”

“I know. I know it’s not. You are so different than anyone I’ve ever met. I guess I just like you so much that it makes me a little nervous, you know? It’s… big.”

Zhenya nodded and gently rested his cheek on Sidney’s chest because, yeah, he did know. “Yeah. Is big for me too. Been long time since I with someone like this, serious.”

Sidney carded his fingers through Zhenya’s hair gently. “If things ever—if _I_ ever move too fast or do something wrong, I want you to tell me, okay?”

“I will, Sid, but you have to promise me same.”

Sidney didn’t hesitate. “I promise.”

“Good. Then we just take it at our own pace and figure out as we go.” He lifted his head and captured Sidney’s lips in another kiss.

“Yeah.” Sidney smiled up at him. “I can do that.”

They stayed like that for a few seconds, smiling goofily at each other until Sidney’s grin widened a bit and he said, “So, all night, huh?”

“All night. Unless you kicking me out.”

Sidney rolled them again and laughed down at Zhenya. “Not a chance.”

_/\\_

Sidney sat in his car watching as the already sparse trickle of people entering the small complex tapered off until there was no one left in the parking lot. He took a deep breath and wondered for probably the hundredth time if he should be here. Maybe he should have asked Zhenya first to make sure it was okay. What if Zhenya was upset? What if it gave too much away and caused problems for Zhenya? What if too many people recognized him?

The same worries kept rolling over in his head and he wondered if maybe he should just leave. But then he looked down at the phone in his hand and opened his text chat with Zhenya and re-read their last messages from earlier that morning

_-I hope you’re having a good day.-_

_-having great day sid, better now ))))) how you doing?-_

_-Good. Better now, too. What are you two up to today?-_

_-hockey at 2. you?-_

_-I just got home from practice. I’d love to see you play. Maybe I’ll come watch sometime.-_

_-anytime sid )))))-_

And well, Zhenya had said anytime so Sidney took a deep breath and decided to take Zhenya at his word. He got out of his car and headed into the complex.

It was quiet inside and easy for Sidney to slip into one of the back rows unnoticed. There were probably twenty-five or thirty people sprinkled throughout the stands and none of them were as far back as he was.

It only took a few seconds to pick out Zhenya on the ice and even less time for Sidney to become transfixed. Zhenya’s hockey was _beautiful_ and Sidney got so caught up that it seemed like no time passed at all before the teams were splitting up for their first intermission.

Sidney wondered if he should do something to try to get Zhenya’s attention but before he could figure out how to do that without drawing anyone else’s attention Zhenya glanced up and did a double take. Sidney gave a sheepish smile and a little wave as Zhenya’s face broke into a wide smile and he headed for the hall closest to where Sidney was sitting while Sidney started down to meet him.

Zhenya kept his voice low but his happiness was unmistakable as he spoke. “Sid, hi. You came!”

Sidney smiled and shrugged. “Yeah. I probably should have asked first but you said anytime and, well…”

Zhenya shook his head. “No, so glad you’re here. Hope no one gives you any trouble.”

Sidney shrugged again. “So far so good, but if anyone recognizes me it’s no big deal. I’ll manage. I just really wanted to see you play.”

“Not quite the same as watching NHL game but we have a good time.”

“No, Zhenya, you’re amazing. I’m not just saying that. I’m really glad I came.”

Zhenya flushed a little but beamed at Sidney. “Me too.” He turned and looked back as his teammates were starting to gather on the ice before facing Sidney again. “Gotta go, Sid. Maybe I get a goal for you.”

Sidney laughed and reached out his fist to bump Zhenya’s. “I can’t wait.”

After that Sidney sat just a little closer but he kept his hat pulled down securely. He cheered a little louder for Zhenya—especially when Zhenya got that goal and leaned back on one skate in celebration, grinning over at Sidney.

Sidney had known it was inevitable when he decided to go see Zhenya play so it wasn’t really a surprise when someone finally approached him a few minutes into the third period. He signed a paper the woman dug out of her bag and posed for a quick picture with the woman’s daughter. Like he expected, that broke the ice and he wasn’t able to see as much of the last period as he wanted because he was signing autographs and posing for pictures with a few other people. Finally, with less than three minutes left in the game, he politely excused himself to catch the end of the game.

Zhenya’s team won and he was smiling as he came off the ice and approached Sidney. “Look like they found you.”

“Yeah. Sorry, Zhenya. I tried to keep watching.”

“Is okay, Sid. Just glad you here. Really not mind but worried teammates might bug you little bit,” he said with a glance over his shoulder. Sure enough, a couple of guys were hovering wide-eyed a few feet away.

Sidney laughed. “It’s okay with me but if you want me to just go, I’ll understand.”

“What? No, not have to leave! Just feel bad they probably gonna be all over you.”

Sidney shrugged and gave Zhenya a soft smile. “It’s worth it.”

It took awhile but eventually Zhenya was able to peel Sidney away from his teammates. Sidney had been so great, signing things and talking with every guy on the team but Zhenya could see he was getting a little worn around the edges. He elbowed his way in bitching about them monopolizing _his_ friend and that gave Sidney a chance to make his exit with Zhenya right behind him.

He drew even and said quietly, “Where you park, Sid? My car right here. I drive you to car.”

“I’m just a couple rows over,” Sidney said but he ducked into Zhenya’s car anyhow. It took all of thirty seconds to drive over and park, idling next to Sidney’s car.

“Sid, can’t believe you come today. Really great surprise. Thanks.”

“I wanted to. I wanted to see you play.” Sidney smiled at him.

“Katya with parents couple more hours. You want to maybe go get coffee or something?”

Sidney turned to look at him. “Zhenya, I’d really like that but would it be too much trouble to ask if we go somewhere a little out of the way, maybe? It’s just, if I go anywhere in this neighborhood…”

“No problem, Sid. I have better idea, if you like. Maybe you could come to my house and I make us tea.”

Sidney hesitated for a moment before breaking into another soft smile. “Yeah. Okay. If you’re sure?”

“Definitely sure, Sid. You follow me but I give you address just in case.”

Sidney kept up just fine and twenty minutes later they were pulling into Zhenya’s drive on the side of the house.

Zhenya only briefly wondered what Sidney would think of their little home. Zhenya had sunk a lot into the business which meant a smaller house had been a safer investment. It definitely wasn’t anything fancy—just a simple little one story with three bedrooms. But there were a lot of trees and the yard was big which meant plenty of space for Katya and their dogs to play outside and plenty of privacy. He loved the character of the house—scuffed hardwood floors, built-in shelves and a full brick fireplace were some of the things that drew him to it in the first place. So maybe it was small, maybe it wasn’t much but he loved living here with Katya. It was home and he felt like he knew Sidney well enough by now to know that he wouldn’t have a problem.

He was right.

Sidney instantly said hello and patted both dogs and then smiled as he looked around the so obviously lived-in house as Zhenya led him to the kitchen. Katya’s stuff was, well, everywhere and maybe he should have waited until he could tidy up first but this was his life and opportunities to spend time with Sidney were few and far between.

“Sorry is little messy. Katya and I build fort last night, have living room camp out.” He opened the back door and let the dogs out.

Sidney’s expression was impossibly soft. “No, don’t be sorry. That’s… that’s so great. This feels like a home, you know?”

“Yeah.” Zhenya did know.

Zhenya put on the kettle which promptly got forgotten when Sidney tugged him in for a kiss, slid his hands around the back of Zhenya’s neck and into his hair. Zhenya had a lot he wanted to say to Sidney about showing up at his game and being so great to his teammates but none of it seemed more important than Sidney’s tongue sliding into Zhenya’s mouth, short-circuiting his brain. He managed to yank himself away when the kettle started to whistle, just long enough to hastily turn off the stove before turning and crowding Sidney back up against the counter. He would have been perfectly content to stay right there kissing Sidney for as long as Sidney would let him—

If he hadn’t heard the front door open and his mother calling out, “ _Zhenya_?”

Zhenya pulled back with a frustrated huff and spoke quickly and quietly. “Is my mother. She have Katya. Sorry, Sid, not supposed to be back yet. I’ll—” He pulled further away and gestured towards his back door. “I’ll be back in a minute. Back door there if you need to go.”

Sidney grabbed his arm and squeezed gently before shaking his head. “I’m not going to do that.”

Zhenya took a deep breath and nodded before turning back and heading towards the sound of his Katya chattering. _“Hi Mama. You’re back early.”_

Katya looked up as Zhenya came into view and beamed. “ _Papa, Grandma took me to a movie! We got popcorn and soda but we had to come home early because I spilled my soda and…”_ Katya trailed off and her eyes suddenly went wide as she looked over Zhenya’s shoulder and squealed. “Sidney!”

She broke away from where Mama was kneeling, still trying to peel off her soda-soaked leggings and ran straight for Sidney. Zhenya thought fast and scooped her up just before she crashed into him. “Katyusha, you all sticky! Not want to get on Sidney’s clothes. Let’s change first.” She squirmed in his arms and he could feel her wet dress seeping onto his shirt.

Sidney was smiling at her, amused and Mama was looking a little confused as her eyes darted between them.

“Mama, this my friend Sidney. Sidney, this my mama, Natalia.”

Sidney stepped forward and shook Mama’s hand, adding in a brief, “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Malkina.” Mama’s eyebrows raised slightly again but then she smiled warmly back at Sidney.

“Nice to meet you too, Sidney. Zhenya say many good things.”

Mama didn’t stay long but Zhenya knew he’d be having a conversation with her later. He whisked a complaining Katya down the hall where he wiped her down and quickly got her into clean clothes before he set her loose. He heard Sidney let out a little _oof_ and grinned as he rounded the corner to see Katya pulling him around the room by his hand, chattering nonstop.

“These are my blocks! I built a hockey rink. See,” she said, motioning towards a hodgepodge of toy figures that included ponies, dogs, Lego figures, superheroes and princesses, ”this is the team!” She picked up a Sidney Crosby minifigure and held it up for Sidney to see. “This is you! You’re the captain! Batman is your alternate because I don’t have a Kris Letang.”

Sidney snickered and shot Zhenya a very amused look. Zhenya, who was doing his very best to hold back laughter, could only shrug and watch as Katya dragged Sidney along towards the kitchen. She didn’t stop talking once so he finally came to Sidney’s assistance.

“Whoa. Need slow down Katyusha,” Zhenya interrupted. “One question at time and give Sidney time to answer and remember he guest in our house. Maybe doesn’t want to run around so much.”

Katya nodded and looked back up at Sidney. “Can we play hockey?”

Sidney’s face lit up with a wide smile as he nodded. “That sounds like a great idea.”

They spent almost an hour playing shinny in the driveway. Katya had tapped out twenty minutes before both men and sat on the step watching them play until she ran out of patience. “Papaaaaa. I’m hungry.”

Zhenya finally tore himself away from where he and Sidney were fighting for the ball with a laugh. “Okay, darling.” He grinned as he looked back at Sidney. “Let you get that one, you know. Daughter _needed_ me.”

Sidney snorted and picked up one of the nets. “Yeah okay. I guess we’ll just have to have a rematch sometime, then, eh?”

“You on.”

Just as they were settling the nets into their spot in the garage, Katya reached up and took Sidney’s hand again. “Sidney, are you staying for dinner?”

Sidney paused, glancing at Katya and then up at Zhenya again, eyes questioning, and Zhenya felt his breath catch. “Would love that if you not already have plans. If not, will be okay. Katya understand.”

Sidney held his gaze for a moment before offering a small smile and a nod. “Actually, I’m totally free. I’d love to stay, if you’re sure it’s all right.”

“Definitely all right, Sid.” They smiled softly at each other until Katya interrupted with a squeal and dragged Sidney inside.

It was Sunday which, for Zhenya and Katya, sometimes meant dinner was a picnic in the living room while they watched TV together. Sidney joined in without a moment’s hesitation, helping Katya set up the living room while Zhenya threw together some wraps and steamed vegetables. He learned the hard way never to serve anything too messy on a picnic night.

Sidney didn’t seem to have any qualms settling onto the blanket with them, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Zhenya while they ate and laughed their way through _The Emperor’s New Groove_. He didn’t even flinch when Katya sleepily started listing more and more into his side—instead settling back so she could lean on him easier.

Eventually, though, he had to go so Zhenya scooped Katya up and carried her to bed before he saw Sidney to the door.

“I feel bad that I’m leaving without saying goodbye. Tell her I said I had fun and thanks for inviting me?”

“Of course. Thank you for staying and for… for being so good to her. Means a lot to me, Sid.”

“She’s a good kid, Zhenya. She’s not hard to be around, like her papa.” Sidney smiled up at him and Zhenya wasn’t sure if he was imagining that their kiss that night was sweeter than the ones they’d shared before.

_/\\_

Flower kicked back in his favorite recliner and started flipping through the channels. He had bottles of water and snacks on the table next to him and the house was quiet. It was the first free time he’d had in two weeks and he was ready.

He vowed to only answer his phone if Vero was calling but when “Baby Got Back” started playing he figured he didn’t mind answering the phone for Sid. He cleared his throat, hit accept and started singing, “ _I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE._ ”

“Flower.”

“ _You other brothers can’t deny_!”

“Seriously?”

“ _That when a boy walks in with a thick hockey waist and a round thing in your face you get SPRUNG_!”

“Okay you know what. Fuck you. I’ll figure it out on my own!”

“Okay! Okay!” Flower wheezed. “I’ll stop. I’ll stop. What do you need?”

“For you to not be a dick.”

Flower struggled to get his laughter under control. “It’s gonna be a long wait, my friend. What’s up?”

“I need your help.”

Twenty minutes later he pulled into the Target parking lot and headed in. He found Sidney right where he said he’d be—in a toy aisle full of baby dolls and dress-up clothes, looking more than a little overwhelmed.

“Okay buddy.” Flower patted Sidney’s shoulder. “You wanna tell me why we’re here?”

“I told you on the phone. I want… I need some toys at my house.” Sidney shifted his weight and moved his hands from the front pocket of his hoodie to his jeans pockets and back again.

“For Katya?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Listen, this isn’t a problem. Just pick up a couple of things. Kids aren’t hard to please and as an experienced parent, I can tell you that Geno will probably bring things for her to play with, too.”

“But I don’t want him to have to do that.” Sidney was fidgeting and looked frustrated.

Flower furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

Sidney let out a long sigh. “I mean I want there to be space for them in my house. I don’t want to just have a toy or two that I pack away when she’s not there. I want…” Sidney trailed off and swallowed hard before he went on, a little quieter. “I want to make a playroom for her. And have stuff for her in the living room and kitchen. I want… little cups and a booster seat so she doesn’t have sit on a pillow and I want movies that she might like and his favorite tea and foods that they both like in my fridge. I just… I want them to want to be there.”

Flower’s eyes went wide for a moment and he let out a breath. “Shit, Sid. This is serious.”

Sidney nodded. “Yeah. I… yeah.”

Flower reached up and squeezed his shoulder. “Okay then. I’ll help you. But we better go grab a couple of carts.”

_/\\_

Sidney had just pulled the garlic bread out of the oven when the doorbell rang. He trotted to get it, face lighting up as he saw Zhenya standing there holding Katya’s hand. He and Zhenya exchanged soft smiles before Sidney reached out his hand to Katya. “Would you like to come in?”

“Okay.” He tried not to think about how much it tugged at his heart when she reached up and took his hand.

Zhenya had, of course, been there before but this was Katya’s first time visiting Sidney’s house so he showed her the living room and kitchen before leading her to the sunroom just off of the kitchen that was now filled with toys. Zhenya stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped at the same time that Katya lit up and ran to the little block table he’d set up in the center of the room, exclaiming, “Papa look!”

Sidney just smiled at her and said, “You can play with anything in here and you can bring anything into the living room later, too, if you want,” before turning to Zhenya.

“Sid…” Zhenya looked shocked and Sidney wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“I, um, I hope it’s not too much. I just, I thought it might be boring here for her if she didn’t have things to play with.”

“You do all this for her?”

Sidney felt the heat creeping onto his cheeks as he shrugged. “I mean, sometimes the guys’ kids might be over, too.”

Katya didn’t know they were dating and they were both still being very careful about that so Zhenya just reached out and squeezed Sidney’s hand before uttering a soft, “Thank you, Sid. Mean a lot.”

Sidney squeezed back and couldn’t say all that he wanted to with Katya right there in the room but he hoped his expression said enough for him.

They had dinner together at the kitchen table—spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread because Sidney knew it was one of Katya’s favorite meals. He made sure to have steamed vegetables on the side so that there was something green on her plate, too.

In Sidney’s opinion, Katya was very coordinated for her age. However, there was only so much coordination a four-year-old could be expected to have and, predictably, she got a little messy with the spaghetti sauce. Sidney started cleaning up dinner while Zhenya took Katya to the bathroom to clean her up. A couple short minutes later Katya walked back in looking cleaner and announced, “Papa had to go potty. He said I could come help you, though.”

“Oh. Well sure. Tell you what. Do you want to bring me that last plate from the table?”

“Okay.”

Sidney smiled and turned back to loading the dishwasher waiting for her to arrive with the plate he’d had the garlic bread on. He wasn’t prepared for the loud crash and jumped at the sound of breaking glass. When he whirled around, Katya was standing wide-eyed, looking at the broken plate shattered on the floor.

Sidney didn’t remember moving but he was at her side in a second, kneeling down. “Oh Katya. Are you okay?”

She nodded and he hated the way her lower lip wobbled. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to drop it.”

Sidney carefully took her hand, not wanting to spook her. “Hey, no. It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to. I don’t care about the plate. All that matters is that _you_ are okay.”

Katya nodded again and Sidney squeezed her hand gently. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Would it be okay if I pick you up so I can make sure you don’t step on any glass?”

“Okay,” and she reached for him, letting him pull her up into his arms.

As soon as he stood and turned he spotted Zhenya, standing still and staring for the second time that night. “We, ah, just had a little accident. I just wanted to make sure she doesn’t step on any broken glass.”

He carried her to Zhenya and passed her over while Zhenya just stared at him thoughtfully the hint of a smile finally tugging at his lips. “Thank you, Sid, for make sure she’s okay.”

“Of course. I mean I… Well let me just clean up this glass and then we can go watch a movie or something, okay?”

That night Katya sat between them for the first forty five minutes of _Moana_ before she slowly started bringing in toys and puzzles. When the movie was over Sidney and Zhenya took turns reading books to her until she began to droop heavily against Zhenya’s side.

When she was busy carrying toys back to the playroom, Zhenya took the opportunity to pull Sidney in for a quick but careful kiss. “Sid, thank you for tonight.” Just like Sidney had, he wanted to say so much more but Katya was coming back so he hoped that his kiss said what he couldn’t.

_/\\_

Sidney leaned back to stare at his reflection after carefully applied a stripe of eyeblack under each eye. He hadn’t really discussed this with them but he knew Zhenya had mentioned he usually dressed up in something simple that coordinated with Katya’s costume. Sidney didn’t know what either of them were wearing but he figured the eyeblack, a Pirates jersey, ball glove and ball cap would work fairly well. Tanger was certainly going to make fun of him but Sidney would be damned if he was getting sucked in to the whole Wizard of Oz theme he’d coerced his family and Flower’s into.

He would walk around in full Pens gear in downtown Pittsburgh before he’d be a flying monkey.

He smiled when he heard the doorbell, knowing it was Zhenya and Katya. He met them at the door and tried not to fumble as Katya stood beaming at him, wearing sparkly silver leggings, shoes, shirt and a silver tutu. He looked at Zhenya a little desperately and Zhenya looked down at Katya. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Zhenya, who was wearing his very own customized Pens jersey with his name and old number on it, carefully lifted Katya into his arms and then flipped her sideways to lift her above his head. Her giggles echoed through the front hall before she said, “I’m the Stanley Cup princess!”

He couldn’t help laughing. Zhenya took it in stride, grinning back at him as he lowered Katya to the ground before leaning in and quietly saying, “Arms already killing me and only been to eight houses so far.”

When the bell rang again, twenty minutes later, Sidney grinned at Katya and said, “I think that’s my friend Tanger. Kris Letang,” knowing she would know the name. “Would you like to answer the door with me?”

Katya squealed and grabbed Sidney’s hand, nearly dragging him to the front door. Her excitement lasted until the second the door was open and the tall, silver man exclaimed, “Hey Sid. This must be Katya!”

“No!” She backed up quickly and ducked behind Sidney’s legs, holding tight to him.

Sidney exchanged a look with Tanger before he turned and crouched to talk to her. “I’m so sorry, Katya. I should have warned you that Kris would be in a costume. It’s him under there.”

Katya peered around Sidney skeptically before saying quietly, “What kind of Cup is he?”

Sidney had to work hard to hold back his laughter. “He’s not a Cup. He’s a Tin Man.”

And everything probably would have been fine if Cath—unfortunately dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West—hadn’t popped up at Tanger’s side at that moment, holding the hand of their adorable little Cowardly Lion.

Kayta’s eyes widened and she scrambled closer to Sidney, grabbing him. “It’s okay, Katya. You don’t have to get too close if you don’t want to. Would you like me to pick you up?”

She nodded and practically leapt into his arms as he lifted her and turned her away from Kris and Cath. “I think she’s just a little nervous. You guys come on in. Zhenya’s in the kitchen.”

Tanger gave Sidney a look but thankfully didn’t say anything before ambling down the hall with his family. Sidney followed at a safe distance and Katya held tight to him the whole way.

Zhenya took one look at Katya and rushed over to them, reaching for Katya as she leaned out of Sidney’s arms towards him. “Everything okay?”

“She got a little scared, I think.” Katya nodded as she peered suspiciously at Tanger trying unsuccessfully to open a water for Alex.

Sidney did his best to explain what had happened and then introduced them—it was Tanger’s first time meeting Zhenya and it was a big step for Sidney.

Flower and his family showed up shortly thereafter and were far more well-received although the first words they heard Flower say were, “I can’t handle this, Vero. I have straw in my—”

“Marc!”

Seconds later Scarecrow, Dorothy, a tiny Glinda and an even tinier Toto rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Flower took one look at Zhenya and Sidney and cursed. “Why do you guys get to wear a jersey?!”

Thirty minutes later Flower had ditched the straw and changed into a Steelers jersey he found in Sidney’s closet, although he was still complaining loudly about itching.

Katya had warmed up a bit and even let Zhenya lift her and announce her costume but she was definitely keeping her distance from Kris and Cath. They left Sidney’s house all together for trick or treating. Katya glanced over at the Letangs before reaching up to take Zhenya’s hand first and then Sidney’s with her other, staying firmly between them as they headed down the driveway.

_/\\_

 

American Thanksgiving wasn’t really a big deal to Sidney but, if they weren’t playing or out of town, he usually accepted an invitation to one of the teammates’ homes for some football and leftovers.

This year, though, he was seriously considering buying and trying to cook a turkey just so he could invite Zhenya and Katya over. He wasn’t sure if they did anything for the American holiday but he was pretty confident that Zhenya wouldn’t say no to good food and football. But before he could ask, Zhenya invited him for lunch on Thanksgiving day. He insisted on helping and that’s how he found himself at their house early enough that Katya wasn’t even awake yet.

Zhenya took the opportunity to lean in for a kiss and they were both smiling when they parted and starting working side-by-side. Zhenya had to pause after a short while to go get Katya and when he reappeared, the sight of him standing there holding a sleepy, messy-haired, pajama-clad Katya in his arms, her head resting on his chest, tugged at Sidney’s heartstrings in a way that he didn’t think it should yet. He smiled, though, and kept working as Zhenya coached her softly into saying a very sleepy-sounding, “Hi Sidney.”

“Hey, Katya.”

Once most things were in the oven, they piled onto the couch together to watch the parade. Katya stayed close to Zhenya the whole time, snuggled into his arms, halfway between watching and still zoned out. Zhenya caught Sidney grinning as he watched her. “Sometime she take long time to get going in the morning. Tough on school days but not so bad when we off.”

As if on cue, Katya yawned and settled back a little further.

Eventually, she was ready for some toast and milk, which Zhenya made her sit at the table to eat. The kitchen was pretty open to the living room so she still had a view of the parade and didn’t complain much. Breakfast perked her up a lot and she pulled Sidney around the living

room showing him all the pumpkin—and turkey—themed crafts she’d brought home from school.

Later, as she played with her Legos, Sidney and Zhenya worked side by side in the kitchen.

“I wasn’t sure if you two celebrated American Thanksgiving.”

Zhenya shrugged and kept working with the dough. “Not big deal to us. But she come home from preschool last year wanting to know when we eat big turkey dinner. Holiday not big deal to me but is day off with her and if she want turkey dinner tradition, no problem. What about you? You do big shindig?”

Sidney scoffed. “Not for _American_ Thanksgiving, usually, no. But the food is good and, well… I was going to invite you over if you hadn’t invited me.”

Zhenya grinned at him. “Yeah? Convenient excuse?”

Sidney willed himself not to blush. It didn’t work but he tried. “Pretty much. Anyhow, if we’re not on the road, sometimes I go to one of the guys’ for dinner but mostly we all meet up for football later in the day at someone’s house.”

“Oh. You go do this year?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe. Flower’s been bugging me for two days about it.”

“Should we try eat little sooner so you get there on time?”

“What? Zhenya, no. I, ah…” Sidney took a deep breath. “I really wanted to spend time with you today and actually, I was going to ask if maybe you wanted to come over there with me. Both of you. Other kids are usually there to play with since a lot of the team comes. I mean, you don’t have to. I know it’s… a lot.”

Zhenya stopped working with the dough and turned to look at Sidney. He lowered his voice, just to be sure Katya couldn’t hear him. “You want us go with you, even though lot of team be there?”

Sidney let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Yeah. I do. I mean, I know we said we wouldn’t move too fast and I mean they would know that you were there with me so if it’s too soon, I understand. I mean that.”

Zhenya looked over at Katya for a moment and then back at Sidney. “Would love to go, Sid. Want to.”

Sidney broke into a wide smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Just… what about team? Maybe will cause problem for you? Not sure how I should handle, you know?”

Sidney shook his head. “Oh. Right. Well, um, the team knows about me now? And Tanger and Flower understand our situation. The guys wouldn’t say anything inappropriate. I trust that.”

“Whole team knows now? You tell them?”

Sid shrugged and flashed a soft smile. “Yeah. I just wanted… I mean if things kept going well I wanted to be able to bring you around them. If you’re comfortable.”

“Okay Sid. Would love to come with you.” Zhenya’s smile was sincere and sweet and Sidney really wished he could kiss him right now, but he’d have to settle for quickly squeezing Zhenya’s arm before they both went back to cooking.

Their dinner was anything but traditional—turkey, pirozhki, vatrushka, latkes, roasted winter vegetables and vegetable quesadillas—and Sidney thought it was maybe the best dinner he’d ever been to. Zhenya had explained that although Katya’s preschool was made up of children from several different countries, they tried to touch very briefly on all kinds of holidays and traditions in the class so that everyone could share theirs. She had learned about the holiday from her American classmates but she hadn’t really thought much about the food beyond that there should be a lot of it and it should be food the family enjoys. When they’d celebrated their first Thanksgiving a year before, Zhenya had just let her choose whatever she wanted and thus, a new tradition was born.

“Last year we have pashka, kleicha, ravioli, Olivier salad and Cap’n Crunch,” he explained with a fond grin.

Sidney thought it was amazing and he found himself hoping he was still around to see what next year would bring.

_/\\_

Zhenya was nervous.

Meeting Kris and hanging out with both him and Flower on Halloween was one thing. He was nervous then, too, but he also knew that they were Sid’s best friends and that they both already knew about him and weren’t going to have any issues. Even though Sid tried to reassure Zhenya that meeting more of the team would be okay, he couldn’t help but worry.

There was a lot that could go wrong and there was a lot at stake.

But as soon as they got in the door, Flower was welcoming them and Alex was running up to greet Katya. A couple of guys greeted them curiously but before either of them could respond, Flower stepped in smoothly. “Guys, this is my very good, personal friend Katya and her papa, Geno. Oh, and you’ve all met his boring date.”

“I’m not boring, as—” Sidney quickly cut himself off, glancing at Katya before glaring hard at Flower who was laughing.

And just like that they were greeting Zhenya and Katya, throwing mild chirps in Sid’s direction. (“Nice, Sid. Finally, someone can reach the top shelf.”) They went through several more similar meetings with players and WAGs as Flower led them further into the house. With each new person he met, Zhenya’s anxiety spiked and then faded when they responded well. They were all unbelievably kind to Katya and welcomed Zhenya without hesitation and the relief must have shown on his face because Sidney turned to him and quietly said, “You okay?”

“Yeah. Is… better than I think.”

“I would never bring you into something like this if I wasn’t sure.”

Zhenya smiled down at him. “I know, Sid. Trust you. And thanks for invite us.”

“Thanks for saying yes.”

They were grinning dopily at each other when Flower approached, rolling his eyes. “All right, get a room. Hey Katya, do you want to come see the playroom?”

Zhenya wasn’t sure if she would be ready but after a short hesitation she nodded and slid her hand into Flower’s, letting him lead her across the room. Zhenya glanced at Sid and found him frowning in Flower’s direction.

“Sid?”

“What if she doesn’t know how to find us? He didn’t even tell her where we would be.”

“Should be okay. We stay in here, right? Playroom right there. She come out, she see us.”

“What if she has to go to the bathroom or something.”

“She come ask, probably.”

Sid didn’t really look appeased but he finally nodded. They nursed their drinks and chatted but Zhenya noticed Sid glancing at the open door of the playroom several times, brows furrowed. He smiled and leaned in so only Sid could hear him. “We go check on her now, okay?”

“Okay. Yes.”

So they did. And Zhenya had to admit, it was a little bit of a relief to find her playing happily with the other kids.

By halftime, Katya had come and gone several times, just like Zhenya had predicted. She was back in the playroom with Alex and Estelle when Kris stood up and retrieved a small bag from the kitchen. “Who wants chocolate?”

He was met with a chorus of groans and one random _fuck you_ and Zhenya looked to Sidney for an explanation. “He partnered with a company to make a couple different chocolate bars. They’re—”

But before he could finish, Flower interrupted, standing up with his empty beer bottle. “They’re crap.”

Kris glared at him. “They are not crap.”

“Dude, they’re disgusting. No one wants your gross ass candy.”

“Fuck you. I’ll take them to the kids. I bet they’ll eat them.”

“Good luck with that,” Flower said over his shoulder as he headed into the kitchen. “Estelle took a bite the other day and spit it out on the kitchen floor.”

Kris sulked off to the playroom.

Less than two minutes later Katya was standing in front of Zhenya with her nose scrunched up and hand extended, a partially chewed bit of chocolate pooling in her palm. “Papa do I have to eat this? It’s _bad_.”

Flower’s laughter drowned out everything else for the last couple of minutes of halftime.

_/\\_

Katya was asleep in her car seat within two minutes of leaving Flower’s. Sidney trailed in behind Zhenya when they reached the house and waited while he got Katya settled into bed. The moment Zhenya reappeared in the living room, Sidney pulled him close and Zhenya dipped his head down for a hard, fast kiss.

“Wish you could stay,” Zhenya mumbled between kisses.

“Me too. Tonight was so good, Zhenya. It was amazing. You are amazing.”

“Not do anything but be date to party.” Zhenya dipped for another kiss but Sidney reached up to take his face in his hands.

“And you don’t know what that means to me. Zhenya, I’ve never brought a date to a team party. I’ve never felt like it was worth the risk… until now.”

“ _Sid_ …” Zhenya had to kiss him again. And again and again until they were both a little breathless.

It was next to impossible to part ways for the night but they both knew that Sidney staying over while Katya was home wasn’t something they were ready for. Zhenya walked him to his car and they shared a few more kisses before parting again, both of them trying to regain their composure. Zhenya leaned in close and nuzzled Sidney’s ear with his nose before saying quietly, “Sid, when I see you again? Just me and you. Just say when.”

His warm breath on Sidney’s ear sent shivers down his spine and he tipped his head back for another kiss before answering. “Friday night?”

“Okay. I be there.”

_/\\_

It wasn’t that Sidney didn’t want to see his parents.

It was almost Christmas and he missed them. Of course he missed them.

It was just that he was on his way to pick them up from the airport and tonight he was going to tell them about Zhenya. They weren’t going to be thrilled.

They knew he was interested in both men and women and accepted that—in theory. But Sidney hadn’t dated a lot and the couple of dates they’d met had both been women. When they talked about his future, they always mentioned Sidney with a woman. That he was in what was quickly turning into a very serious relationship with a man was going to be a little hard for them to get their heads around.

The fact that Zhenya had a daughter was probably going to be another issue and he wondered how long into the conversation they’d be before his dad implied Zhenya was after his money.

So he was apprehensive about dealing with their response and he wished that there wasn’t a need for him to approach this so carefully with them but none of that mattered. It didn’t matter because he was an adult and he… well, he was pretty sure he was falling in love with Zhenya.

Maybe he’d been stupid to not realize that before, to not realize how hard he was falling for the man even back in July as they stood in a quiet McDonald’s play area watching Katya play.

Whether his parents approved or not, it was his life and this wasn’t something he was willing to compromise on or hide from them.

Sidney cooked dinner while they settled into their guest room. He wished Taylor was here for this because he knew he could count on her support, but she wasn’t able to fly in until tomorrow and he didn’t want to wait that long. As he was getting out plates, he smiled at the little set of plastic Snoopy dishes in his cabinet. He’d bought them for Katya to use here but, more times than not, they all used them at dinner and it delighted her.

As he headed to the fridge his eyes caught on the drawing stuck to the door with a magnetic penguin. It was a picture of the three of them skating, or so Katya had explained as he’d initially stared at the unidentifiable stick figures. She was learning to write and her name was scrawled across the bottom in black crayon. His smile widened as he took in the picture that had been there for three weeks now. This was all he needed to strengthen his resolve.

He waited until they were all sitting at the kitchen table and starting to eat before he cleared his throat. “I have some news.”

Both of his parents looked up, cautious expressions on their faces. Trina nodded at him. “News? Bad news?”

“Oh. God, no. Good news. Really good news.”

She let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank goodness. What is it?”

Sidney took a breath and forced himself to look at them. “I’m seeing someone and… it’s serious.”

“Oh honey, that’s wonderful!” Trina lit up and Sidney knew what was coming. “Will we get to meet her? Who is she? Tell us about her!”

Sidney took a deep breath. “His name is Evgeni. He, ah, used to play hockey. We competed at World Juniors, actually. We’ve been dating a few months now.”

His parents were quiet and Troy outright looked away.

Trina’s face had fallen with the news and now she was frowning. “You’re, ah, you’re dating a hockey player?”

“No. He used to play hockey. He’s a veterinarian now. Here in Pittsburgh.”

Troy cleared his throat and spoke carefully. “Sid, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I know you said… But, if this gets out.”

Sidney frowned at him. “I understand the risks and I’m willing to take them. We’re both being very careful, if it makes you feel any better. It’s not like he wants his face plastered all over hockey social media either.”

Trina interrupted. “Okay. Okay, yeah. We understand, Sid.” She shot Troy a look before continuing. “I—we’re happy for you.”

“Good because I invited them—Evgeni and his daughter—to spend Christmas with us and I want them to feel comfortable here.”

That got their attention. It went just about like Sid had expected. Troy didn’t use the term “gold digger” but it took him less than a minute to accuse Zhenya of taking advantage of Sidney.

He sat quietly and let them get it out of their systems for a minute or two before putting up his hand to stop them. “I understand you have concerns but I am an adult and, like I said, it’s serious. I care about him a lot. I care about _both_ of them. You’re just going to have to trust that I used good judgment and spent time getting to know him before I jumped into a serious relationship. Can you at least give me the benefit of the doubt?”

They were quiet for a moment before Trina nodded again. “Of course, Sid. Of course. We know you wouldn’t… well, it’s just that this could be really difficult for you and if it comes out…”

“You think I don’t know that? That I haven’t considered this very carefully? Five minutes ago you were thrilled for me when you thought I was with a woman.”

“That’s different.”

“Maybe it is to you but it’s not to me. I’m in a relationship and he’s a good person and he makes me happy. He and Katya are very important to me and they’re going to be here for Christmas so whatever concerns you have, you’re going to have to put them away when they’re around because I want you to know them and I want them to know you.”

In the end, they agreed because they had no other choice.

Sidney smiled as he lay in bed that night texting goodnights to Zhenya and knew that for them, he’d do almost anything.

_/\\_

His last game before the Christmas break was on the 23rd and it was a win—a shutout, in fact—and some of the guys were going out but he turned down their invitations with a smile that wasn’t just about the game.

Earlier in the day, when he’d read Zhenya’s usual pregame good luck text, he found that there were two this time.

- _Know you do so amazing tonight, Sid. I’ll be watching.-_

And a couple minutes later, - _Katya spending night at Mama and Papa’s if you want to come over later.-_

Sidney didn’t even have to think about it. - _I’ll be there.-_

Zhenya met him at the door in nothing but basketball shorts and instantly pulled him into a kiss. Sidney meant to ask him how his day was and how Katya was doing and how work was and a million other little things but Zhenya’s tongue was in Sidney’s mouth and his hand was rucking Sidney’s dress shirt up and out of his pants and he was only human.

He let Zhenya take him to bed.

Instead of small talk, he stretched out naked on Zhenya’s bed and pulled him close, wanting as much of their bodies to be touching as possible and Zhenya never disappointed when it came to that. Zhenya _loved_ covering Sidney’s body with his own, pressing Sidney down into the mattress as they rocked against each other.

They didn’t have a lot of opportunities like this but they took advantage of each and every one. They’d been together enough that Sidney felt like he was beginning to know Zhenya’s body, what he liked and what made him keen in pleasure. Zhenya already had him all figured out too, and he loved it.

That night Zhenya was a little needy, like he sometimes was. Sidney had discovered it usually meant he was feeling a little sappy and extra affectionate and Sidney loved that too, loved knowing that about him and knowing that it meant Zhenya needed more on those nights. More touch, more kisses, more everything—deeper, harder, louder.

It meant Zhenya was demanding and impatient as Sidney struggled to maintain his composure while he tried to get him ready. On nights like this, Zhenya always insisted he was ready far before Sidney thought he was and Sidney was so afraid of hurting him, always put him off for as long as he could until he couldn’t take Zhenya’s pleas anymore and had to line up and push into him.

It was a delicate balance.

But once they were there it was like no one and nothing else in the world existed but the two of them, moving together. Every touch, every kiss—and there were a lot on nights like this—was even more charged than usual and Sidney basked in it. They both did. Despite Zhenya’s need for _more_ the one thing he didn’t want was faster; he wanted to make it last, sustain that heavy intensity as long as possible.

And maybe Sidney was worn out from the game and had a few new bruises but he could do this for Zhenya. He would do it because there were other nights when he needed things from Zhenya and he always gave Sidney what he needed.

After, when Zhenya had lazily cleaned them up and crawled back into the bed, pulling Sidney close, he murmured with amusement in his voice, “You have curfew? Have to sneak in tonight?”

Sidney poked him in the side but laughed, tipping his head up to nuzzle Zhenya’s chin. “I’m staying out all night tonight. They’ll just have to deal with it.”

“Oh. You a bad boy now, huh?”

“The worst.”

“Okay bad boy. You stay the night, not even tell parents where you are. I be bad with you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

_/\\_

Zhenya woke to the smell of coffee brewing and, if he wasn’t mistaken, bacon and eggs. He pulled on sweats and a tee before heading to the kitchen where his suspicions were confirmed. Sidney was at the stove, carefully attending the eggs, wearing Zhenya’s basketball shorts from the night before and his own tee shirt. Zhenya liked the look a lot.

He wrapped his arms around Sidney’s waist and nuzzled his neck until he twisted his head for a kiss, grinning up at Zhenya. “Morning.”

Zhenya gave him a gentle squeeze. “Morning.”

“I hope this is okay. You said Katya wouldn’t be home until ten so I thought maybe I’d cook you some breakfast before I go home.”

“Of course is okay. I like.”

“It’s almost done. Do you want to grab us some plates and mugs? I made coffee and tea.”

“Best boyfriend.”

Once they were settled at the table, Zhenya hooked his foot around Sidney’s ankle with a grin. “Your parents not be upset you gone all night?”

“Nah. I mean, I know they don’t visit a lot but you and I don’t get a lot of chances to do this, either. They’ll understand. And if they don’t, well…” He trailed off with a grin and a shrug.

Zhenya laughed. “Not complaining. I like waking up with you here, Sid. It’s nice.”

“Yeah. It is.”

They shared a soft look between them before Zhenya reached for his tea. “How long can you stay? After breakfast?”

Sidney shrugged again. “As long as you want. I figured I’d stay until Katya comes home or you kick me out. Whichever happens first.”

Zhenya stole a piece of bacon off of Sid’s plate. “Not kick you out.”

“Hey!”

Sidney grabbed at the bacon and Zhenya laughed. “Okay, okay. We split.”

Another minute or so passed before Zhenya sighed. “Sid, was hoping maybe you stay this morning, we talk about something.”

Sidney immediately put his fork down and looked up. “Okay. Is… is everything okay? Is something wrong?”

“No, no. Sorry. Nothing wrong. Just, thinking of doing something and need to talk to you first and just…”

Sidney reached over and squeezed Zhenya’s hand. “Hey, it’s okay. Whatever it is you can tell me.”

Zhenya nodded. “Okay. Been thinking about for awhile now, since Thanksgiving. Things just… moving maybe little bit faster than I expected with us.”

“Oh. Is it, ah, too much? I can back off, Zhenya. If I overstepped—”

Zhenya squeezed Sid’s hand. “Sid no, not what I mean at all. Not want you to back off. Not complaining. I like it and I feel good about us. I just think… well we meeting your parents tomorrow, spend holiday. Is big deal. And in couple weeks you do same with my family. Is big and I just been thinking, maybe it’s time to talk to Katya a little bit. About us.”

“Oh. _Oh._ Really?”

“Yeah. Still want to be careful, but she’s smart kid and keep thinking our family might say something or use word boyfriend or dating and I just, I don’t want her to come to own conclusion. But also want to be careful. Not want her to go to school and say her papa dating Sidney Crosby. No one believe, of course, if she does this but still….”

Sidney grins at that and turns his hand over in Zhenya’s, lacing their fingers together. “I get it and… yeah, of course Zhenya. Whatever you think you need to tell her.”

“Was wondering if maybe you want to be here with me when talk to her. Talk together, you know?”

“You want me to be here? To talk to her with you?”

“Yeah, of course, Sid. Involves all of us.”

“Zhenya, I don’t know what to say.” Sidney swallowed hard.

“If not comfortable, I understand. I just thought—”

Sidney spoke quickly. “I want to. I do. I just… might need your help in knowing what to say and how to say it.”

“Uh oh.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Was hoping you tell _me_ what to say.”

Sidney started to protest until he saw the playful sparkle in Zhenya’s eyes. “You’re her father!”

“She not come with manual, Sid! I’m wing it for four years now. Most difficult.” He sighed dramatically.

Sidney giggled and shook his head. “You are something else. Okay Zhenya. We’ll do it together. Let’s finish breakfast and figure out what we’re going to say, okay?”

Zhenya’s returning smile made Sidney’s heart skip a beat. “Okay.”

Sidney stayed.

They were both nervous.

Once Mama left, they settled on the floor with Katya and, after she finished telling them about her night, did their best to explain things to her in a way that wouldn’t overwhelm or confuse her.

“Katyusha, wanted to talk to you little bit. How would you feel if maybe we spend little bit more time with Sidney?”

Katya sorted through the pile of Legos in front of her and pulled out a red one. “Okay.”

Zhenya and Sid exchanged a look before Sid spoke. “I really like your papa, Katya. And I really want to spend more time together with both of you.”

“Okay.” Katya paused her building then and looked up. “Can we go get ice cream?”

“Oh, ah, sure. We can do that in a little while.”

“Okay.” She went back to building.

Zhenya tried again. “You remember your friend Hala’s mama have boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“You remember what that mean?”

Katya stopped and thought about it for a moment. “That he wasn’t Hala’s papa but he loves Hala and her mama and also they kiss.”

Deep pink started creeping over Sidney’s cheeks.

“Right. Well, sort of. Me and Sidney, we boyfriends. Mean he spend more time together with us when he can and maybe he and I hold hands and hug sometimes.”

“And kiss?”

Zhenya coughed. “Ah, yes. Kiss. Yes, sometimes.”

Katya was quiet again for a moment and they both held their breath until she finally looked up curiously. “Does it mean we can go to more hockey games?”

Zhenya opened his mouth to speak but Sidney beat him to it. “Maybe. Sometimes you won’t be able to go because you have school and Papa has work.”

“Okay.” Katya went back to playing with her blocks.

“So, ah, you okay with all this Katyusha?”

“Yeah. We get to see Sidney more!” She beamed at them both and stood up. “Can we go get ice cream now?”

They decided to consider the conversation a success and went to get ice cream.

_/\\_

On Christmas Eve, after breakfast, Zhenya packed a bag for the two of them and they headed to Sidney’s. Although Zhenya usually did a small version of Christmas for Katya, their big holiday would come on New Year’s Eve and then a few days later on Orthodox Christmas. But for Sidney, North American Christmas was a big deal. He’d already tucked Katya’s gifts in the back of the car and would put them under Sidney’s tree after she went to sleep because they were spending the night.

He didn’t need anyone to tell him this was Big with a capital B.

A lot of things between them felt big lately but it also felt good. Zhenya was ready.

Meeting Sidney’s parents was different. Of course he wanted to meet Sidney’s family, get to know people important in his life but Zhenya also knew that there might be some tension and he wondered, not for the first time, at the wisdom of spending the night on their first meeting and a major holiday.

But it was important to Sidney and he knew Sidney would never let the time be anything less than wonderful for Katya and that’s what mattered. They were spending the holiday together.

Sidney met them in the garage when they pulled in and smiled when Zhenya immediately dipped down for a quick buss of the lips. “Everything okay?”

Sidney nodded. “Yeah, I think so. Zhenya I’m so glad you’re here. Both of you. Come on. I want my family to meet you.”

He left the bags in the car for later and gathered Katya up in his arms knowing she would be a little shy at first. The introductions went as well as Zhenya could have hoped. Sidney’s parents were awkward and maybe their smiles were a little stiff but they were polite, especially to Katya, and that’s what mattered most.

Taylor’s smile was a lot more authentic and she and Katya hit it off a little more quickly.

All of them migrated to the kitchen where they were preparing the meal. Flower, Tanger and their families were coming over later; he’d suggested it himself when Sidney confided that he was worried things might be awkward.

For the most part, Katya stuck close to Sidney and Zhenya. Sidney hoisted her onto the counter so she could help them and ignored his parents’ stares as they set to work making varenyky with Zhenya. Taylor helped with the filling and Trina started a couple of vegetable side dishes to go with the turkey that was roasting.

Sidney hadn’t ever made varenyky but he thought his batch looked pretty good, all things considered. He let Katya help him press the edges together with a fork while they both eyed Zhenya’s neater and fancier rolled edges. He smirked at them, teasing, “Keep work at it. Someday you as good as me.” Sidney narrowed his eyes and the second Zhenya turned his back, he smiled conspiratorially at Katya and poked a hole in the middle of one of Zhenya’s perfect dumplings with his finger. He quickly went back to work on his own, trying to appear innocent, grinning sideways as Katya started giggling uncontrollably.

Zhenya did his best to feign offense when he discovered the mauled varenyky but Sidney could see him struggling to hold back the smile. Even Troy looked a little amused as Katya laughed and laughed. He didn’t think he was imagining that it seemed like, after that, at least some of the tension eased up.

It was still a relief when Flower and his family showed up followed a short time later by the Letangs. Flower had been right—having everyone else there provided a nice buffer and lunch was great. Conversation flowed and if the worst thing that happened was Sidney constantly catching his parents watching him interact with Zhenya and Katya, well, he could live with that. He hoped they would see how much the two of them meant to him.

After lunch everyone bundled up and headed out to play in the snow, and Sidney couldn’t help it if his chest puffed up a bit when Katya tugged on his hand and said, “Sid, can we play hockey?” He saw Troy’s eyebrows go up in surprise before he smiled and Sidney had to look away to hide his own smile. He should have known that hockey would be the thing that perked his dad up.

Sidney didn’t hesitate to get out the gear for some snowy shinny.

A little later, after Sidney and Zhenya had defeated Tanger and Flower at two-on-two, Sidney glanced around, looking for Katya. Zhenya pointed to the driveway where another couple of nets were set up and pointed. “She over there with your papa.”

He was smiling as he said it but Sidney bristled a little. Realistically, he knew his dad would never be less than kind to a little kid but he just felt so _protective_ of her. What he saw made him stop and smile, though. Troy was crouched in the net with a wide smile on his face while Katya was shooting clumsily on him. The ball kept stopping way too short of the goal but Troy would dive out, landing with a flop to try to get it and Katya was giggling delightedly. “No! You have to stay in the net!”

“Are you sure? But the ball is out here!” There was a twinkle in his eye as he handed her the ball and went back to the net. “Okay, Katya. This time really let ‘er rip, eh?”

The next shot bounced off of Troy’s head.

Katya’s eyes went wide for a second before Troy popped up cheering for her. “Now that’s what I’m talking about! What a shot!”

Katya beamed and something shifted inside Sidney. Suddenly he was seeing a future that he was almost too afraid to hope for and it kind of took his breath away. It was a long while before he could look away from them.

It was dark by the time they packed everything back into the garage and tromped inside to warm up. There was hot chocolate to drink and gingerbread houses to make. They split into teams, making it a competition. Flower swooped in and asked Katya to help with his so Sidney and Zhenya sat across from them working together on theirs.

Sidney hadn’t done anything like this in years and he was surprised at how much fun he was having. He kept swiping Reese’s Pieces when Zhenya wasn’t looking and couldn’t help but notice their M&M’s were also disappearing at an alarming rate—a fact that Zhenya denied any knowledge of. Their house walls kept caving in and the red icing they decided to use was dripping off the top of the house like some sort of horrific gingerbread massacre scene. Sidney thought it was hilarious. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so much.

In the end, every house won a title. (“We win ‘House with Least Candy’, Sid. Not sure if that an honor.”)

They grazed on leftovers as the night wore on and, eventually, Tanger and Flower bundled their kids up and left after wishing everyone a happy holiday. Zhenya got their bag from the car and he and Sidney took Katya upstairs to show her the room where she’d be sleeping, directly across the hall from Sidney’s room. Sidney had added a night light, some stuffed animals and a small bookcase of children’s books, and the bedding was pink and frilly. Zhenya knew it was new and that Sidney had probably bought it specifically for Katya. He didn’t make a big deal of it but pressed a kiss to Sidney’s temple and murmured a soft, “Best.”

Once they were all in sweats and pajamas, they made their way back downstairs to watch Christmas cartoons like Sidney had always enjoyed doing growing up. It was a little after nine when Zhenya excused himself to take a call from Max regarding one of the animals in their care. Shortly after he left the room, Katya, who had been sitting on the floor with Taylor, climbed up next to Sidney with a big yawn.

“When is Papa coming back?”

“Soon. He’s on the phone with your Uncle Max. Do you want to sit with me until he comes back?”

She yawned again and nodded and Sidney’s breath caught in his chest as she began to wriggle underneath his arm and against his side. He rested his arm carefully around her and that seemed to be what she wanted because she relaxed against him. She watched Charlie Brown for a few more minutes before she shifted again and looked up at Sidney with heavy eyelids. “Sidney, will you hold me?” Her voice was heavy with exhaustion but something like uncertainty was there, too, and Sidney swallowed hard.

“Of course, Katyusha.” It was the first time he’d called her that and he hadn’t planned it, yet it rolled off his tongue like he’d said it a million times before. She didn’t bat an eye as she climbed into his lap.

Sidney aggressively ignored his parents who weren’t even trying to hide their stares anymore and focused on Katya, drawing her close and running a hand over the crown of her head lightly. Within a minute, her eyes were closing and she was heavy against Sidney’s chest.

He kind of wanted to hold her like that forever.

He wished his parents would look away. This felt too big to process and he didn’t need to deal with their realizations while he was dealing with his own.

_/\\_

Zhenya was sure his heart skipped a beat when he came back to find Katya fast asleep against Sidney’s chest while he stroked her hair and looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the entire world.

Sid glanced up when he saw Zhenya and when their eyes met, Zhenya felt overwhelmed by everything he saw in Sidney’s expression. He smiled, though, and said quietly, “Want me to take her?”

Sidney realized he didn’t. Not really.

He shook his head. “Nah. I got her.”

He hadn’t understood how much a moment like this would mean to him, what it would feel like. He kind of wanted to just hold her all night if it meant hanging on to this feeling.

Zhenya settled in by his side and they watched _Home Alone_ a little bit longer. Troy and Trina finally turned back to the TV but Sidney knew Trina kept glancing over at him. He knew it was a just a matter of time before she tried to pin him down for a “talk” about all of this, if her expressions were anything to judge by. _Let her,_ he thought. He was sure about this.

It would have to be another night, though, because tonight was Christmas Eve. He and Zhenya had a job to do which meant, eventually, he had to put Katya to bed.

Sidney followed Zhenya up the stairs and waited while he pulled back the covers. He had to force himself to lower Katya onto the bed and move to stand in the doorway while Zhenya tucked her in and turned out her light.

He wasn’t expecting Zhenya to draw him into his arms when he stepped out of the room but he went willingly. Zhenya simply murmured, “Everything okay?”

Sidney nodded and squeezed a little tighter. “Yeah. It’s just… a lot.”

Zhenya stilled. “Bad?”

“No. Not bad. Good. Just… more than I expected.”

Zhenya nodded but didn’t press for more and Sidney was grateful. He hadn’t wrapped his own head around everything he was feeling yet, let alone able to find the words to explain it.

“You want to help me with presents?”

Sidney smiled at that. “Yeah. Let’s go be Santa Claus.”

_/\\_

Sidney glanced at the digital clock and wondered what woke him up. It was only two but it must have been something because Zhenya was stirring around beside him, too.

Then he heard it, Katya’s sleepy voice calling out nervously, “Papa? Sidney?”

That got them both moving and they went together to the room. Sidney smiled as he watched Zhenya scoop her up and comfort her. She wasn’t ready to be awake but she didn’t want to be alone so Sidney said softly, “Zhenya, if she needs to be with you, she can come in with us. I can even stay in here if you would rather I not—” He stopped abruptly when Zhenya put a hand over his mouth with a sleepy smile.

“She come in with us, if is okay with you.”

“Yeah of course.”

So they settled back in with Zhenya in the middle, Katya curled up against one side and Sidney against the other. She was asleep again within minutes and Zhenya smiled as his eyes got heavy. “I’m lucky guy.”

The next time Katya woke up it was just before dawn and Sidney knew from the way she said, “Papa, is it Christmas?” that she wouldn’t be going back to sleep.

“Shhh,” Zhenya grumbled but Sidney could hear the smile in his voice. “Time for sleeping.”

“Papaaaaaaaa.”

“But Sid still sleeping,” he teased.

At that Katya popped her head up and peered over Zhenya, catching Sidney peeking at her with one eye open. “Sid! Papa, Sid’s awake! Hi Sid! It’s Christmas!”

Sidney couldn’t remember ever smiling so much at being woken before the sun was up.

Katya was patient—for about twelve seconds.

She bounced around impatiently in the hall while Sidney woke his family. Zhenya kept hold of her hand to keep her from running down the stairs without them. Trina and Troy stirred easily enough and Sidney figured they were probably used to this. It was Taylor who grumbled and groaned but when she finally shuffled out of her room, hair mussed and swathed in a giant blanket, Katya wasted no time grabbing Sidney’s hand with her free one and tugged them towards the stairs. He decided this was all worth it just for that moment.

Then he saw her face light up as she saw the presents under the tree. (Which, according to Zhenya, were absolutely outrageous in number. Sidney had no regrets.)

She let go of their hands and dashed to the tree, squealing excitedly and Sidney realized every single one of them was smiling at her. If any of them had had any fleeting thoughts of coffee or some kind of breakfast, it was put on a back burner because there was no stopping Katya now.

Sidney realized spending Christmas with them was a big deal but he hadn’t realized how emotional it would be for him. Taylor started passing presents out and Katya tore through five of them right away before she stopped, seeming to realize other people had presents too. “Papa, what about Sid’s presents?”

She looked worried for a moment until Zhenya got up and pulled two small boxes and a gift bag from under the tree.

Sidney felt his cheeks go hot as she pushed one of the boxes into his hands. “Open the McDonald’s present first, Sid!”

Zhenya let out a sigh. “Katyusha we supposed to keep secret.”

Sidney laughed and opened the box, not really sure what he would find that would qualify as a ‘McDonald’s’ present. His jaw dropped open when he saw Katya’s little toy zamboni from McDonald’s nestled in the box. He lifted it out carefully and looked up, catching Zhenya’s eyes first and then looking at Katya who was beaming at him.

“It’s the zamboni, Sid! Remember! It’s the zamboni! You said you don’t have yours anymore!”

Sidney opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and Katya started to frown a little. He swallowed and forced himself to speak. “Katya this is so great. Are you sure you want to give it to me?”

She nodded and smiled brightly at him again. “Yeah! Now you can have one again!”

“Katya… I… Thank you. I love it.” He threw caution to the wind and reached out to hug her, carefully avoiding everyone else’s eyes.

“Open the decoration!”

“Okay,” he laughed while Zhenya let out another heavy sigh and grinned at his daughter fondly.

Sidney opened up a ceramic puck ornament that Katya had clearly painted herself. “I painted it all by myself, Sid. Papa said it can be for your tree!”

“I _love_ it! You did such a good job and you used lots of black and gold!”

“For Penguins,” she beamed at him.

Sidney moved to stand up. “Will you help me hang it up?”

Katya was delighted and helped Sidney hang it in just the right spot after he picked her up so she could reach.

After the ornament was hung, Katya quickly scrambled back to her pile of unopened gifts. Sidney sat next to Zhenya and held his hand for a long time.

It was a little bit chaotic—Christmas morning always was and that was one of the things Sidney liked about it—but eventually everyone had presents in front of them. Zhenya and Katya had given Trina, Troy and Taylor gift bags filled with Russian candies. Zhenya couldn’t help but laugh at Sidney’s barely restrained pout as he watched them open the treats. He handed Sidney the bigger gift bag with a smirk, “You think I forget about you?”

Sidney grinned and tore into the bag. He wasn’t disappointed. Zhenya had packed it to the brim with more Russian candy, a banya hat and a gift certificate for them to use together at the Russian baths here in Pittsburgh. “You say you want to try so I think we go together.”

“Thank you, Zhenya. I love it,” he said with a wide smile.

“You miss something, though. Keep dig. One more thing.”

Sidney dug around and, sure enough, there was a rectangular package all wrapped up in tissue paper under all of the candy. He carefully unwrapped it to find a framed photo of him and Katya facing off against each other on the line. Sidney remembered the day Zhenya must have taken it. Katya was trying to be serious but Sidney had kept grinning and making her dissolve into giggles. In the picture her helmet was on but he could clearly see her laughing up at him as he looked down at her, nose wrinkled in amusement.

“Zhenya.” Sidney looked up at him. “This is an amazing picture. Thank you.”

Zhenya shrugged, cheeks a little pink. “Though you might like. You know, was fun day. Funny time, you two keep laughing and can never do face off.”

“I love it. Thank you,” he repeated before leaning over and kissing Zhenya. It was a quick, soft kiss but it was the the first time either of them had kissed in front of anyone and both of them were smiling when Sidney pulled away. He picked up the flat wrapped box that was sitting on the sofa between them and put it into Zhenya’s hands. “You haven’t opened yours yet.”

Zhenya grinned and shook the box carefully. “Hmm, what could it be?” He didn’t really have any clear expectations of what it might be but he never would have guessed that it would be a puck. He picked it up and looked at it carefully, breath catching as he realized—

“ _Sid_ ,” he rasped, smile falling from his face.

Sidney squeezed his knee gently as Zhenya stared at the puck in his hands. “It’s from World Juniors, from our game, when we played against each other.”

Zhenya stared silently at the puck for long enough that Sidney started to worry that maybe it had been a bad idea. “Zhenya?”

“I… Sid, is…” He swallowed hard and Sidney’s heart dropped.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—”

“No,” Zhenya cut him off. “Is okay. I just…” He swallowed hard again and finally rasped out a gravelly, “Thanks.” He hugged Sidney for a moment and then said soft enough for only Sidney to hear, “Excuse me for moment? Just need a minute.”

“Yeah. Of course.”

He let Zhenya go and carefully avoided his parents’ eyes for a couple of minutes. He waited until he was sure Katya was busy enough with Taylor before he went looking for Zhenya. Sidney found him sitting in the study, looking down as he flipped the puck over in his hands.

Sidney took a deep breath and sat next to him. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Zhenya, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Sid.”

“No, I really am. I was thinking about it as something that we shared, the one time we shared the ice but I should have thought it through. I don’t know what I was thinking, giving you something like this.”

Zhenya looked up then, eyes wet and rimmed in red but not as unhappy as Sidney was expecting. He turned towards Sidney and cupped his cheek with one hand. “Sid, this might be hard to explain in English but I’m try. After I get hurt, move on with life and take a long time but I’m really okay. That part of my life still important to me but everyone stop talking about it, not want to mention. Maybe think it’s upset me too much but even though I can’t do anymore, they still my accomplishment. Still my past and still important to me. You only one who get how important it was to me.”

Sidney reached up and laid his hand over Zhenya’s, leaning into his touch. “The things you did in the past made you who you are now. I would never want that to be any different.”

Zhenya took a deep breath. “You give me something that represents the only time I play on same ice as you. Means so much to me that you know how special it is to me. Is why you best for me Sid and is why… is why I love you.”

Sidney froze, breath caught in his throat—just for a couple of seconds but it was enough for Zhenya to swallow hard. “You not have to say it back, Sid. I know maybe is not right time to say but I think you should know. I’m not have any expec—”

Sidney cut him off with a slow, sweet kiss, pulling Zhenya closer. When they broke, he rested his forehead against Zhenya’s and smiled. “I love you too.”

Sidney lost track of how many kisses later it was that Zhenya finally pulled back a fraction of an inch, eyes twinkling. “Can’t believe you give me puck from game I lose.”

Sidney’s face heated up as Zhenya laughed at him, kissing each of his cheeks. “Is okay, Sid. You get lucky that game. If we played more, I beat you every time.” He winked and ducked in to capture Sid’s lips in another kiss before he could protest.

_/\\_

By the time they left the study, everyone had migrated from the living room. Sidney followed the smell of cooking breakfast to the kitchen while Zhenya headed off to go check on Katya, who they both could hear chattering away in the playroom.

Trina smiled at him when he came in and, though her voice was a little strained, asked, “Everything okay?” He appreciated the effort.

“Yeah. I think it just caught him off guard.”

“I guess he probably didn’t want to be reminded of his past.”

Sidney shook his head. “Actually, just the opposite. It meant a lot to him that someone recognized it.”

“Oh! Well, then I guess it worked out.” She flipped several pancakes on the griddle.

Before Sidney could reply, Katya came in and lit up when she saw him. “Sid! Taylor helped me!” She held out the plastic animal hospital toy he’d bought for her. “And your papa said he’s going to build my princess playhouse!” She stopped then, watching as Trina filled a ladle with batter and poured it onto the griddle. “Are you making blinis?”

“Hmm?” Trina glanced at her. “Oh. No, they’re pancakes.”

“Oh! Me and Papa make pancakes! Can I help?”

Sidney saw Trina’s shoulders tense a little and he felt a thread of irritation. He knew she was going to say no.

“Oh, that’s okay. These are the last ones so I’m already almost done.”

Katya’s shoulders dropped a little and Sidney quickly scooped her up. “Hey kiddo, have you tried the magnetic blocks that your papa got you? Those looked so cool. Why don’t you go see if you can find them and I’ll come build with you.”

She smiled again and that was all Sidney wanted. “Okay.”

He waited until she was out of the room before he turned back to Trina. “Mom.”

“It’s the last batch, Sidney.”

“There’s more batter. You could have let her.”

Trina sighed. “Sid, it’s just pancakes.”

“If it was anyone else—Estelle, Alex—you would have let them. I know you would have.” And Sidney knew Katya wouldn’t remember it badly but he was hurt by it.

She pulled the last of the pancakes off the griddle and turned it off. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what you want from us, Sidney. I don’t know if she’s… I mean Estelle, Alex, Scarlett—I know I’ll see those kids again. A lot.”

“And you think you won’t see Katya again?”

“I don’t know, Sid. You don’t know.”

“Yes I do.”

“You’ve been dating for four months. Anything could happen. I thought you said you were being smart, careful. Have you even thought about how you’re going to feel if the two of you split up and you never get to see her again?”

“That’s not going to happen. Zhenya isn’t like that. He would never have let her even get to know me if he wasn’t committed to this.”

“Sidney, I just want you to be happy. We all do and if this makes you happy… Well I won’t lie and say it doesn’t scare me but if this makes you happy, we can support that. But it’s a little hard to think about getting attached to her if I may not see her again.”

Sidney scrubbed a hand through his hair and bit back his frustration, taking a few breaths before he spoke. “I’m not asking you to do anything for her that you wouldn’t do for the other kids. They _do_ make me happy, happier than I’ve been in a long time. I love him.” He took a deep breath. “I love both of them.” His voice cracked a little as he realized just how much he meant that. He _loved_ them. And they loved him.

Trina swallowed hard and her eyes were glassy when she spoke again. “Doesn’t that scare you, Sid? You’re so attached to her already; it took my breath away to see you with her last night, with both of them. If it doesn’t work out, it’s so much more than losing a relationship, a partner.”

“I’d rather love them now as much as I can and have them love me back and lose it all than to never have had this. I meant it when I said I knew the risks and that it’s worth it to me.”

“Oh Sidney…”

“Mom, just try to listen, okay. Zhenya is— god he’s so amazing. I just want you both to know him; I know if you give him a chance, you’ll love him as much as I do. I know you’re scared for me but there couldn’t be anyone in this world better for me. He gets it, Mom, he understands what professional hockey takes and he supports me in that. He knew what he was getting into and we took it so slow but I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. He gets me in a way that no one ever has or ever will and I think I get him, too. Even if things don’t work out, I know they’ll always be in my life. Can you trust me on this? Please?” He reached out and squeezed her hand.

Trina sniffled and let out an unsteady breath. “Okay, Sid. I can try.”

“Just give them a chance. That’s all I’m asking. It would mean so much to me, Mom.”

Trina hugged him then. “Oh Sidney. Of course I will. ”

He hugged her back tightly. “Thank you.”

Sidney stopped in his tracks when he walked into the living room and saw Katya sitting on the floor next to Troy. She was listening intently as he used a screwdriver to put two pieces together and explain what they would do next. She’d put a princess dress on over her pajamas; Troy had a plastic princess crown perched on his head. It made his breath catch for a moment.

He stood watching them until he felt a strong arm slide around his waist and he turned to look up into Zhenya’s concerned eyes.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

Zhenya frowned a little, like he didn’t believe him. “You sure?”

Sidney smiled and pushed up to kiss Zhenya’s cheek. “Yeah. I promise. I’ll explain it all later but everything is okay.”

“Okay.”

_/\\_

A couple of days after Christmas, Sidney finally headed to his car after several long hours of practice and meetings. It was sleeting and he was grateful that the lot was covered because he’d broken his scraper the day before and hadn’t had a chance to buy a new one yet. He glanced at his phone to see if he had time to stop and buy one but realized he’d be late for dinner with Zhenya if he did. He’d just have to be sure to park in garages and covered lots until he could find the time.

Zhenya met him at the door with a bright smile and a slow kiss that seemed like it could quickly turn into something more if it wasn’t for the fact that there was food cooking on the stove. “Come.” Zhenya tugged his hand. “Dinner almost ready.”

Sidney followed him into the kitchen and watched as Zhenya stirred the sauce. “Smells good. Can I help with anything?”

Zhenya shook his head. “Almost done. Just gonna drain pasta. Pour wine, maybe?”

“Sure.” Sidney set to work getting glasses and pouring their drinks while Zhenya drained the pasta and tossed it with the sauce and vegetables before plating it up.

They talked through dinner about their days and their plans for the next few weeks. Sidney was feeling warm and cheerful as they cleared the table together and tidied up the kitchen.

Zhenya started loading their plates into the dishwasher. “Oh, almost forget. Grab you something today. In bag on back door handle.”

“Oh?” Sidney turned to retrieve the bag but stopped short when he saw the top of an ice scraper sticking out. He checked the bag and, sure enough, it was just that so he pulled it out and held it up with a smile. “You got me a scraper?”

Zhenya glanced up with a smile and shrugged before going back to loading the dishwasher. “Of course. Yours break yesterday. Not want you to get caught without if you need and know you busy so I’m go get for you.”

And maybe it was just a small gesture but it made Sidney’s breath catch. No one had ever taken care of him the way Zhenya took care of him and it felt a little too big to grasp.

He walked over to Zhenya and took the plate out of his hand before tugging him close. Zhenya gave him a curious little smile and raised his eyebrows. “You need something?”

“Yeah. I need you.”

“Right here, Sid.”

“No that’s not… Zhenya… “ He shook his head and laughed. “God, I love you so much. Just kiss me okay?”

Zhenya gladly did and when they pulled apart Sidney tugged on his hand, leading him from the kitchen. “Come on. The dishes can wait.”

Zhenya raised his eyebrows, amused. “I’m get lucky because I buy you scraper?”

Sidney turned and grabbed his shirt, tugging him close with a playful grin. He pushed up to kiss Zhenya’s jaw and then nodded. “You’re about to get _so fucking_ lucky.” He turned again and resumed tugging Zhenya towards the bedroom.

There was just no way Zhenya was going to argue with that.

_/\\_

Sidney was on a road trip on New Year’s Eve so he facetimed with Zhenya and Katya from his hotel room. From the way her eyes looked, he didn’t think Katya was going to make it to midnight. Sure enough, he got a text from Zhenya just before eleven thirty. It was a picture—a selfie of Zhenya in the chair in Katya’s room with her passed out against his chest. She was still wearing her fancy party dress and Zhenya had written, _-She tried so hard to stay awake.-_

Sidney typed back immediately.

- _Poor thing. She looked so exhausted when we talked_.-

Zhenya didn’t reply right away and Sidney knew it was because he was likely getting Katya changed into pajamas and tucking her into bed. More and more he thought about moments like that and wanted to be a part of them. He thought about putting her to bed on Christmas Eve and how it had meant so much more to him than he even imagined possible. He realized he liked these little, everyday things and he often found himself wishing to be part of more of them.

The phone rang at 11:52 and he answered it with a smile. It made his heart twist a little to see Zhenya’s face on the screen, smiling back at him. “Still awake?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s New Year’s Eve.” Nevermind that he was already sitting with the covers pulled to his waist and the only reason he was awake was so that he could wish Zhenya a Happy New Year at midnight.

“She miss you today. Ask about you this morning.”

“You sure she doesn’t just want to come over to play with the playhouse?” Sidney grinned and Zhenya laughed.

“Can’t lie, she talk about it like ten times today.”

“See. I knew it!” He laughed, imagining her talking Zhenya’s ear off about the giant pink castle.

“But not just that, Sid. She ask if you come tonight. Facetime you was her idea before I even have a chance to suggest to her.”

“Oh. Wow. I miss her too. I miss you both.”

“Miss you too, Sid. But you be home tomorrow night. Come see us?”

“You know I will.” Sidney smiled widely at him. “Hey, don’t you have a house full of people?”

“Not house full. Just Mama, Papa, few friends.” Zhenya shrugged.

“It’s almost midnight. Won’t they miss you?”

“Not matter. Can’t kiss you at midnight, at least want to see you, talk to you. We start year together.”

“Yeah, I like that.”

Sidney smiled at him. “And look, it’s only a minute to midnight. This is the best New Year’s Eve I’ve ever had.”

“Me too, Sid.”

The counted down together and then even though they both knew they should hang up, they talked for a long time into the new year.

_/\\_

It was a stroke of luck that Russian Orthodox Christmas fell on the first day of bye week and for the first time, Sidney wasn’t leaving town. He knew he could have gone out of town like he usually did and Zhenya would have understood but the prospect of spending a whole week with them was what he wanted the most. He’d been surprised but so happy when Sidney told him and they made plans to spend the whole week together. Zhenya even took a few days off of work and Sidney didn’t think he’d ever been so excited for a bye week.

After his last game before the break, Sidney packed a bag and headed to Zhenya’s where he’d be staying, just like they had stayed with him for Christmas. It was late and Zhenya met him at the door, greeting him quietly with soft kisses and tugging him inside.

Sidney smiled into a kiss and attempted a weak protest. “Zhenya, my bags, the presents...”

“I go get later.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Later came and went as they lay together in Zhenya’s bed, sweaty and breathless, both wearing satisfied smiles on their faces until they drifted off wrapped around each other.

The next thing Sidney was aware of was a soft, high-pitched voice getting closer. “Papa is it time? Is it Christmas?” His brain came online just in time to realize that Katya was coming towards Zhenya’s room and both of them were naked under the covers. He managed to reach out and bat at Zhenya, voice quiet and frantic.

“Zhenya! _Zhenya!_ ”

“Hmm?”

“Zhenya! _Katya’s up!_ ”

That did the trick. Zhenya sat straight up, yanking the covers up firmly around his waist just as Katya pushed the door open. There must have been just enough early morning light streaming through the windows because Katya squealed Sidney’s name and was suddenly barrelling toward the bed at top speed. He yanked the covers up to his neck and burrowed down as far as he could while Zhenya tried to run damage control.

Katya bounced around on top of the covers, face lit up in a bright smile. “Sid, you came! You can have Christmas with us!”

“Be careful, Katyusha. Not want to hurt Sid.”

“Okay.” Katya shifted to sit. “Are you staying for Christmas, Sid? We have a present for you! Papa said it’s a secret and I can’t tell you what it is and—”

Zhenya stopped her. “Of course Sid stay but no present until you brush teeth. Why don’t you go in and start brushing while Papa and Sid get up, okay?”

Sidney could see that she didn’t want to and he wished he could get up with her now instead of making her wait, even a few minutes.

Given the current circumstances, she’d have to make do.

Much to his relief, she dashed out of the room and Zhenya was yanking clothes on and tossing more at Sid in record time.

“Fuck. Sorry Sid. Was gonna get bag for you last night but fell asleep.”

Sidney let out a nervous laugh and tugged on the too-long sweats before pulling the old Team Russia hoodie Zhenya had thrown at him. They both headed for the door but just before they left the room, Zhenya tugged Sid back and dropped a soft kiss onto his lips.

Sid grinned up at him. “What’s that for?”

“For waking up with you in my bed. For being with us for Christmas. Also, I like you in my clothes.”

Sidney laughed and ducked his head as Zhenya pulled him into a tight hug. “So glad you here, Sid.”

“Me too.”

“ _Papaaaaa!_ I can’t reach the toothpaste,” Katya whined and the moment was over but Sidney hoped they’d be able to revisit it later.

_/\\_

It was just the three of them to start the morning. They sat on the floor together and watched as Katya happily opened her gifts.

She gave Sid a picture she’d drawn and he could clearly make out people and hockey sticks. Below the picture, Zhenya had written Katya’s words as she’d described the day she met Sidney Crosby and became best friends with him. It was enough to have Sid swallowing hard and he hugged her tight. “Thank you, Katyusha.”

When she was temporarily engrossed in her new toys, Zhenya put a small, wrapped box into Sidney’s palm. He looked nervous and his cheeks were a little pink. “I hope this okay, Sid. I think I want to give but hope you not think is bad gift.”

Sidney reached over to squeeze Zhenya’s hand with his free one. “Zhenya, come on. It’s from you and I know you well enough to know you put a lot of thought into this. Whatever it is, I know it won’t be bad.”

Zhenya squeezed back and smiled at Sid before nodding towards the box. “You open now before I get too nervous and take back.”

“Okay.” He smiled warmly at Zhenya before lifting the box. He felt it rattle just a bit as he tore off the paper and then carefully lifted the lid. Laying inside was a key on a ring with two keychains—one a Canada red maple leaf and one bearing the Russian crest. He looked up at Zhenya with a confused smile.

Zhenya spoke softly. “Is house key for you. For here.”

Sidney’s eyes widened a little and he scooted a little closer. “Zhenya. I don’t know what to say.” He looked down at the key in his hand with a tender smile.

“Want you come over anytime you want and feel like you at home. You not have to use if you think is too soon—”

He probably would have babbled on nervously for a lot longer if Sidney hadn’t leaned over and cut him off with a soft kiss before resting their foreheads together. “Of course I want it. I can’t wait to use it.”

“Yeah?” Zhenya still looked a little uncertain.

Sidney leaned back just enough so that he could meet Zhenya’s eyes. “Zhenya, it means so much to me that you gave me this because it means you want me to be here as much as I want to be here. This…” Sidney took a deep breath. “I want what this means so much and I want it with you.”

“You mean so much to us, Sid. Just wanted to find a way to show you, you know? Love it when you here with us.” Zhenya flashed a soft smile that Sidney easily returned.

“I love it too and I love you. Both of you.”

They might have sat there like that, smiling at each other like idiots all morning if Katya hadn’t interrupted then. “Papa, I’m hungry.”

Zhenya swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “Okay, darling. We go make breakfast.”

“Wait, hold on.” Sidney held up an envelope. “There’s one left. Your Papa hasn’t opened his gift from me, yet.”

“Open it, Papaaaaaa.”

“Okay, okay.” Zhenya took the envelope, flashing a wide smile at Sid who winked back at him.

He smiled as he read the front of the card. When he opened it two tickets inside slipped down and he quickly caught them before turning them over to have a look.

Zhenya froze.

He stared down at the tickets in his hand with his mouth hanging open and couldn’t even comprehend what he was seeing.

“Zhenya?” Sid chewed nervously on his lower lip.

“Sid. _How_? Is this real?”

Sid shrugged and smiled a little sheepishly. “It’s real. Mario knows a guy and I called in some favors.”

“Sid. These _Super Bowl_ tickets.” His eyes were wide as he gaped at Sidney.

“Well it’s in Pittsburgh this year. How often does that happen? And the Steelers made it so I wanted you to be able to go. It’s, um, it’s box seats. You can take whoever you want but it’s an off day for me, I guess, in case you wanted to go together.”

Zhenya turned and took Sidney’s face in his hands. “Sid! I take you. Of _course_ I take you! No one I rather go with. God, Sid, can’t even believe you do this! I don’t know what to say.”

Sid smiled up at him. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“Lots of things I’m thinking about say right now, Sid, but gonna have to wait.” He gave Sid a look that sent chills down his spine and smiled. “So right now I just say thank you, Sid. Thank you so much.”

Sidney kissed him then, instead of responding and they might have sat there all morning if Katya hadn’t complained loudly.

_/\\_

Katya started drooping by 10:30 and by eleven, Zhenya was scooping her up as she struggled to keep her eyes open even while she argued that she wasn’t tired.

“Sweet girl, take a little nap and you feel better later when Babushka and Dedushka comes over.”

“I want a story first. My new book.”

“Okay. I’ll read it to you.” Sidney glanced around and found it under the tree and handed it up to Zhenya.

“I want Sidney to read it to me.”

“Oh.” Zhenya looked at Sid questioningly. “Is okay, Sid?”

“Yeah. Yeah of course.” He swallowed and then smiled brightly at Katya. “I’d love to.”

Sidney settled into the armchair by her bed as Zhenya tucked her in. He flipped open Hockey with Vanya as Zhenya stepped away but Katya complained. “I can’t see, Sid! Sit next to me.”

So he moved, sitting gingerly on the bed next to her, leaning against the headboard. He waited while she arranged herself so that she was listing heavily against his side, snug under his arm, and then started to read.

It didn’t take long.

Within ten minutes she was fast asleep and Sid found himself reluctant to ease her away from him and onto her pillows but he did it anyway.

Zhenya was waiting for him sprawled out on the couch, and Sid really couldn’t think of anything better than stretching out next to him. Zhenya wrapped around him, pulling him close. “Was that okay?”

“Hm?”

“Read to Katya.”

“Oh. Zhenya, yeah. It was… it was good. Was it okay with you?”

Zhenya nodded and squeezed Sid gently. “She getting so attached to you.” And Sidney could hear the thread of trepidation in his voice. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at Zhenya.

“Is… Shit. Was that too much? I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

“No, Sid. You not understand. Not a bad thing, when I say that. Just… maybe a little scary but I promise not in a bad way.”

“Oh.” Sid swallowed. “I mean, I guess I get that. It’s a little scary for me too.”

Zhenya studied him carefully. “This is really big deal, you know? She get attached to you, have you in her life. If things not work out with us…”

“I know. Do you want me to back off? Because I’ll understand.”

“No.” Zhenya didn’t hesitate. “Is maybe little bit scary but know I don’t want you to back off. I like it, Sid, even if it scares me little bit.”

“I think I understand. I like it too.” Sid rested his head back on Zhenya’s chest and let out a soft sigh as Zhenya’s fingers started stroking through his hair. “My mom was kind of freaked out at Christmas. She was afraid that I’ll get close to you and Katya and then if things don’t work, I’ll never see you or her again.”

“Would never do that, Sid. I mean that. Not to you or her.”

“I know. God, Zhenya, I know what kind of man you are, what kind of _father_ you are. I know it and I told her that.”

“She believe you?”

“I think so. At least she realized how serious I am about you, about both of you.”

Zhenya took a deep breath and said the next part a little more tentatively. “You ever think about future? If we together long time, you become more to her than just Sid, you know?”

“Yeah.” Sid’s voice was soft. “I think about it a lot.”

“You want?”

“I… I think so, yeah. If that’s what you want. I’m… I’m really kind of flying blind right now, Zhenya. I’ve never had anything like this with anyone. I’m trying to figure it all out, with you and with her. I don’t want to screw it up.”

“You not screw anything up, Sid. God, you so good to us both. Know it’s hard for you to see but you so amazing.”

“You’re amazing.” Sid poked Zhenya lightly in the side.

Zhenya squirmed to his side, wiggling down until he and Sid were facing each other. “No rush and no pressure, Sid. Need you to understand that. Not asking you for anything other than what you give right now. Just want to make sure that we on same page, you okay being part of her life.”

“If I wasn’t okay with that, I wouldn’t be here.”

“Sorry, Sid. I didn’t mean—”

Sid cut him off with a soft kiss. “Hey. It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean anything bad. You’re just being the best papa for her, by making sure. I wouldn’t expect anything less. It’s one of the reasons I love you.”

Zhenya smiled. He rarely blushed but his cheeks felt hot now. “Love you too, Sid.”

Sid nestled his head in against Zhenya’s chest one more time and they stayed like that until sleep overtook them.

_/\\_

Sid cracked open an eye and wondered what woke him. He was warm, so gloriously warm, and maybe he was a little stiff from laying on his right side for so long but he wasn’t about to leave the comfort of Zhenya’s arms.

That’s when he heard shuffling and popped his head up. He was expecting to find Katya or maybe one of the dogs.

Instead he found Zhenya’s mama peering at him and giving him a soft smile. “Hi Sid. Sorry to wake,” she whispered.

Sid wasn’t sure what to do. What was the protocol when your boyfriend’s mother found you in his arms on the couch? He hadn’t been a teenager for a long time but in that moment he felt like one. “Uhh, hi,” he rasped.

“Just come to start food for later. Little early.”

How was Zhenya sleeping through this? “Um. Okay.”

“You go back to sleep.” She smiled again and headed for the kitchen.

That really wasn’t going to happen.

Instead he poked Zhenya gently until he woke up, grumbling. “Sid, so tired.”

“You should probably get up.”

“Katya awake?”

“No. She’s still napping.”

Zhenya’s eyes were still closed but his smile was unmistakable. “Maybe we take a few minutes, hm? Still haven’t thank you right for tickets. Maybe I take shower with you and give you best—”

“Your mom is here!” Sid interrupted frantically. Zhenya froze.

As if on cue, they heard the sound of a pot being put onto the burner.

Zhenya’s eyes flew open. “We get up now.”

“Yeah.”

Sid couldn’t quite make himself face Mama again right away. Instead, he went to shower and change for the evening while Zhenya strolled into the kitchen, doing his best to feign nonchalance. If Mama noticed the flush on his cheeks, she didn’t mention it and kept cooking while he cast around for something to say.

She let him stumble on for a minute or two before she turned to him with a smile. “ _So what kind of tickets did he get you?”_

“ _Hm?”_

_“Well I was just wondering what kind of tickets he got you that would deserve such a thank you. You better get moving. I heard the shower turn on already.”_

“ _Mama!_ ”

_“Well you don’t know how long he’ll take! Oh. Or maybe you do!_ ”

Zhenya fled the kitchen, leaving the sound of Mama’s endless laughter behind him.

_/\\_

It was a really good night.

After Katya woke up, Sid mustered up the courage to join Mama in the kitchen. She set them to work helping make varenyky, Sid unable to help his wide grin every time she praised him for his efforts.

Despite the cringeworthy start, everything about the evening warmed Sid from the inside out. He loved that Zhenya wanted him to be a part of this, a part of one of his most beloved traditions. He loved the way Mama and Papa clearly loved Zhenya and the way they made him feel welcome. Most of all, he loved being with Zhenya and Katya, loved the way it felt like they were a family.

Katya asked him to dance and he couldn’t possibly say no, scooping her up with a laugh while Mama slipped the dogs scraps when she thought no one was looking. Zhenya and Papa were laughing and arguing over the instructions for assembling Katya’s new bookshelf, both of them rosy-cheeked from just a little too much wine. Katya was giggling in his ear, “Faster Sid!” and in that moment, as he happily swooped her around the room, Sidney realized that this could be his future and it was exactly what he wanted.

And for the first time, he let himself hope in earnest that someday they could be a family.

_/\\_

It was the first time Sid stayed in Pittsburgh for bye week and it was fast becoming the best one yet.

Zhenya took the week off and kept Katya home from preschool for a couple of days and Sid stayed with them.

He loved every minute of it.

He loved the three of them making breakfast together and then bundling up to play shinny in the driveway. He loved spending hours in the snow, making snowmen, having snowball fights and pulling Katya around on a sled and then going in and bundling up together in front of the TV, sipping hot cocoa.

He loved taking them skating after he got private ice time and sitting with Zhenya in Katya’s room every night as they took turns reading her stories.

He even loved trying and failing and trying again to learn to braid Katya’s hair as Zhenya guided him, over and over until he got it right. Even if the end result was a little crooked and lumpy. He loved that Katya loved it.

Most of all, he loved going to bed with Zhenya every night, having those quiet moments together to talk, kiss, touch… and then waking up next to him every morning, knowing that soon they’d get up and they would start another day together.

Sid loved it all.

_/\\_

On their fourth day together, Zhenya woke up with the flu.

He tried to tell Sid he was fine but he wasn’t very convincing when he had to stop short and run to the bathroom to throw up.

Sid sat with him, rubbing his back, offering sips of water and a cool, wet washcloth until they were both reasonably sure that Zhenya could go back to bed. Just as Zhenya slipped back under the covers with a miserable groan, they heard Katya calling for them.

“I’ll be right there, Katyusha,” Sid called out, without hesitation.

“I can go get her, Sid. You don’t have to do.” Zhenya pushed up with another soft groan but Sid put a hand on each shoulder and gently stopped him.

 

“Zhenya, no. You’re sick. You need to rest. It’s not a problem, okay? I’ll get her some breakfast and get her dressed.”

“She need go to school today.”

“Then I’ll take her. I mean, if that’s okay.”

Zhenya looked like he really wanted to argue. He also looked very green so Sid pushed gently and eased him back onto the pillow before smoothing his hair back.

“Please just rest. For me? I’ll get her to school and then come back and check on you, okay? And I’ll call you if there’s any problem at all.”

Zhenya sighed, letting his eyes drift shut. “Okay, Sid. Sorry this happen.”

Sid kissed his forehead gently. “Don’t be sorry. Just rest. I’ll be back in awhile, okay? Trash can’s right by the bed if you need it.”

He wasn’t nervous until he stepped into the hall and realized the responsibility to get Katya fed, dressed, ready and off to preschool was all on his shoulders. It wasn’t too much but Sid had never done this before, been completely responsible for her. He really didn’t want to mess this up.

She was already up and happy to see him, if still a little groggy. She didn’t put up much complaint as he helped her dress and brush her teeth. He scrambled an egg for her and cut up some fruit and then took a deep breath before standing behind her as she ate.

He needed to fix her hair.

_Come on Crosby, you can do this. It’s just hair._

And maybe the end result wasn’t perfect but he thought it was acceptable and Katya was happy with it so he was going to consider it a win.

He managed to pack her a lunch, bundled her up and even remembered her tiny backpack (after she reminded him.)

He’d been with Zhenya a few times to drop off and pick up Katya but he’d always stayed in the car. That wouldn’t be an option today so he pulled a hat down over his head before buckling Katya into the seat in Zhenya’s car.

He was a little nervous when they pulled into the lot, sure that he was probably going to be recognized, but he swallowed all that back. Zhenya and Katya were counting on him and nothing else mattered.

It wasn’t so bad. It was clear that some of the staff recognized him but no one asked him to stop for pictures or autographs. No one tried to engage him in long conversations or draw his attention away from Katya.

He got Katya signed in and helped her out of her coat, putting her backpack in her cubby before he hesitated, not sure what to do next. “Have a good day, okay, Katya? I’ll see you this afternoon.”

She looked a little nervous when she looked up at him, which instantly worried him. He crouched down in front of her. “Is everything okay?”

She nodded but moved closer to him. “Papa gives me a hug before he leaves.”

“Oh. Well, of course he does.” Sidney smiled at her and tried to ignore the tugging in his chest as he pulled her in close, squeezing tight.

She seemed happier after that, if still a little nervous, so Sidney was glad when her teacher came over and helped ease her away and into a group activity. It was fine. She was fine, she loved it here and he could go now. She was in good hands.

He made it to the classroom door before he stopped and looked back at her, biting at his lower lip. He wasn’t sure what his problem was. He knew Zhenya chose this school because it was a good one and because they treated Katya so well. She was safe and loved here. Why was it so hard for him to leave?

“She’s always a little shy at the beginning of the day.”

Sid jumped and pulled his eyes away from Katya to the woman who had spoken.

“I’m Rose. I’m the head teacher for this classroom. This is your first time dropping her off; do you have any questions for us?”

Sid shook his head. “I… no I don’t think so. I just… she seemed a little unsure so I just wanted to make sure she’s okay before I go.”

She nodded at him. “Absolutely. She usually does take a few minutes to warm up. If you’d like you can sit in the observation booth for awhile.”

And that… that was really tempting but it would be very easy for him to sit and watch her all day and Zhenya was at home in bed, waiting for him.

“That’s okay.” He glanced at Katya, who was sitting with the same teacher who had led her away, laughing as the teacher read a story. “She looks pretty happy.”

He still didn’t know why it was so hard but he made himself go.

Sid frowned when he got back and found Zhenya dragging himself around the kitchen.

“What are you doing? Why aren’t you in bed?”

“I’m okay, Sid.” He stubbornly steadied himself on the counter.

“Yeah, you certainly look okay.” Sid rolled his eyes and moved closer.

“Mean, Sid. Just wake up.”

“You really gonna give me a hard time about this? Come on.” He slid an arm around Zhenya’s waist. “You need to rest.”

“Sid, no! You need go home, stay away, not get sick.”

Sid didn’t let go. “You don’t want me here?”

“Of course want you here, just not want expose you to sick, mess up hockey.”

“I hate to break it to you”—he said while pulling Zhenya’s arm across his shoulders, tucking him closer—“but I sucked your dick last night. I’m pretty sure I’m already exposed.”

Zhenya glanced down at him. “You saying my junk gross?”

Sidney laughed. “Come on. Bed. I mean it.”

“Bossy.” But he shuffled along and let Sid lead him to bed.

Sidney helped Zhenya strip off some of the layers he’d managed to get himself into and then pulled the covers back for him.

“You not have to do, you know. I can pull back own covers,” he complained as he eased into the bed.

Sid shook his head. “You’re a terrible patient.”

“Hey!”

Sid laughed. “It’s okay. It’s kind of cute.”

Zhenya tried hard not to smile. “Not cute. Look like death.”

“Smell like it too. But I still love you.” Sid settled against the headboard, sitting next to Zhenya.

“Siiiiid. So mean to me.” But he was smiling, even as he rested his head back on the pillow as Sid started running his fingers through Zhenya’s hair.

“I know you’re not used to it but I just want to take care of you. You would do the same thing.”

“Would. Of course would. Just… feel bad, you know? More than just me you take care of today.”

“Zhenya, when’s the last time you had someone help you out while you were sick?”

“Not really work that way for single parent, Sid. Mama and Papa help when they can but I’m her papa. My job to take care of her, you know.”

“I can’t just sit back and watch you struggle through doing things when I know you need to be in bed resting. That’s not good for you.”

Zhenya shrugged and pressed his head up into Sid’s hand. “Is what I’m used to. Worth it for her.”

Sid took a breath. “Yeah. I know it is. But Zhenya, you’re not single any more. And maybe I’m not her papa but I’m part of her life, at least, and I should do what I can. I don’t ever want to overstep but this morning, I mean, it was okay. At least I think I did okay.”

“Hey.” Zhenya reached up and squeezed Sid’s hand. “Trust you, Sid. This not about that. Just, sometimes, lines a little fuzzy, you know? Not know what’s okay, for you, for her.”

“Yeah. I get that. Take it as we go, right? Like we talked about?”

“Yeah. I… thank you Sid. Know you take such good care of her this morning. I feel like terrible papa.”

“What? Zhenya you’re sick! That can’t be helped.”

Zhenya sighed. “Maybe but every other time I’m sick, I still say goodbye. Still give her hug and tell her I love her before she go somewhere. This morning, I’m sleep right through and feel so bad now.”

“Oh. Oh Zhenya, I’m sorry. I should have brought her in. I didn’t even think.”

“Is okay, Sid. Did she do okay? When you drop off?”

Sid nodded. “Actually, yeah. I think so. She was a little shy at first.”

“Always is.” Zhenya looked miserable. “Usually give her hug to help. Simple thing we do but seems to help her.”

“I, uh, I gave her a hug. It wasn’t as good as your hugs but she seemed okay and then she went to read books with one of her teachers.”

Zhenya squeezed his hand again and swallowed hard. “Thank you, Sid. Take such good care of her. We lucky to have you.”

Sid ducked his head and started stroking through Zhenya’s hair again.

“It was, um, kind of hard to leave. I didn’t really expect that.”

“How you mean?”

“Just, dropping her off, you know? I mean, I know it’s a good school and she’s happy there but I’ve never done anything like that before and I just kept thinking about how when I walked away, she’d officially be in someone else’s care and I guess it was just… a lot. Is that stupid?”

Zhenya looked up at him with alarmingly glassy eyes and said quietly, “Not stupid. Means you love her. Is same way I feel every time I leave her.”

“Oh,” Sidney breathed out and they held each other’s gaze for a few seconds before Zhenya sniffled hard and cleared his throat.

“Think cold medicine make me crazy.”

Sid grinned. “Sure. The cold medicine. If you say so.”

“So mean.”

“You love me.”

Zhenya laughed. “Yeah. Love you most.”

Zhenya slept off and on all day and felt a little better by the time they went to pick up Katya. Even though he still wasn’t feeling great, he made sure to take the time to officially add Sidney to the pick up list and as an emergency contact before they left.

Once they were home, he was forced to park on the couch while Sid spent the evening taking care of both of them. He even got Zhenya to sip some broth while he and Katya ate the pasta and vegetables he made.

After dinner he bullied Zhenya back to bed and then started on Katya’s nighttime routine.

It was a learning process.

He thought it went well enough. He managed to get her through her bath, toothbrushing and into pajamas and maybe it took him a little longer than Zhenya but she was clean. She giggled as he tried to blow dry her hair (seriously, Zhenya made this look so easy) and, eventually, he got her into bed and settled in next to her to read.

“Why can’t Papa read to me?” Her lower lip looked dangerously close to wobbling.

“Remember how we talked about him feeling sick and needing to rest?”

She nodded but didn’t look appeased. “Is he better now?”

“Not quite but lots of sleeping will help him feel better. Would you like to go say goodnight to him again?”

She nodded so Sid helped her back out of bed and down the hall to say goodnight to Zhenya.

The three of them sat together on the bed as Sid read another book. And then another. When she was finally ready, Sid ushered her back to her room again.

Katya was clingy, a little thrown by the changes in her routine that day, so when she whimpered and asked Sid to stay with her, he pulled the covers up to her chin and lay down next to her, feeling his breath catch as she curled against him. He wrapped an arm around her and she held on to it as she drifted to sleep.

_/\\_

Zhenya woke up parched shortly after midnight. As he reached for the water bottle that Sid kept filled on the nightstand, he realized he wasn’t feeling as hideous as he had earlier.

He had Sid to thank for that. Sid had been taking care of him in a way that he hadn’t expected or even known to want for. Zhenya was so glad Sid was here.

He turned over to snuggle up to Sid but was confused to find the other side of the bed empty. He glanced up and realized that there was still light shining from Katya’s room and quickly got to his feet, wondering what could be wrong. He really hoped Katya hadn’t caught this virus.

He raced to her door, mind filling with all the reasons why Sid would still be up with her so late—and stopped in his tracks when he saw them.

Katya was asleep, curled up in Sidney’s arms, holding tight to one of them. Sid was snoring softly, body lax but arms still wrapped around Katya, holding her loosely.

Zhenya had to lean against the doorframe as he swallowed hard. Maybe it was the medicine he’d taken or that he was tired but he didn’t think so. Looking at them, seeing them like that, like they were father and daughter, hit him in a way that he hadn’t expected. As he thought about Sid taking care of her all day, as careful, as loving as if she were his own, Zhenya realized that maybe that was starting to be true.

It felt a little too big to handle in that moment.

So he stayed there, in the doorway, watching them until his breathing was even again, until he could trust himself to talk around the lump in his throat, until his eyes were mostly dry. Then he crossed the room and gently nudged Sid, whispering, “Sid. Hey, Sid.”

“Hmmm?” Sid moved sleepily, stretching an arm out and flopping it above his head before freezing and slowly blinking his eyes open.

Zhenya smiled at him. “Woke up and you not there. Find you here.”

Sid nodded and carefully began to extricate himself from Katya’s grip, tugging the covers up over her arms once he was relatively sure she wasn’t going to wake up and protest. He waited until they were making their way to their room to say quietly, “Shit, Zhenya, sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I guess I was more tired than I realized.”

“No say sorry, Sid. Happens sometimes. You take care of her all day today; wears you out.”

“I think she was just feeling a little insecure because you weren’t doing everything. She asked me to stay with her for a little while and that’s about the last thing I remember.” He stripped off his clothes and they both climbed into bed.

Zhenya scooted close, spooning himself around Sid’s back as they nestled in close together. “Thank you for staying with her, being there when she needed you.”

“You… you think she needed me?” His voice sounded a little thin when he said it and Zhenya gave him a gentle squeeze.

“She did, Sid. Is why she ask you to stay, trusts you to take care of her. She needed you and you were there for her. Means so much to me, Sid.”

Sid was quiet for a few seconds before he said softly, “It was nice, Zhenya. I—It felt…” He trailed off then, swallowing hard.

Zhenya squeezed him gently again, laid a soft kiss on the back of his neck. “I know. Is a lot.”

“It was. It is.”

“Too much?”

Sid paused again before saying quietly, “No. Not too much. It’s… perfect.”

_/\\_

Sid thought he was getting better at this.

In the weeks that had passed since bye week, he’d spent almost all of his offtime with Zhenya and Katya. He had clothes there and a toothbrush that sat next to Zhenya’s in the holder on the sink and he couldn’t remember the last time he slept in his own bed. Of course, he still had everything they needed at his house, too, but it was just a lot easier to go home to Zhenya’s house every day, feeling a jolt of happiness every time he used his key.

He ordered a car seat—the exact same model Zhenya had in his car—and together they installed it into the backseat of Sidney’s car. He learned to always have snacks and a bottle of water on hand for her and to never, under any circumstances, forget a spare change of clothes (something he learned the hard way when he caved and bought her a blue bubblegum ice cream cone and let her eat it as they drove across town to meet Zhenya.)

Incidentally, he also learned not to let her eat ice cream cones in the car and that the combination of a tummy full of sugar and a bumpy car ride didn’t end well.

He learned that she loved to sing during car rides but she liked it even more when they all sang together.

He learned that she was still a little scared of Iceburgh but she loved all of his teammates. And they loved her too. She still loved Flower, most.

He learned that when a toddler said she had to go potty that she probably meant right now and couldn’t wait for six more minutes until they were home.

He learned how to wash her hair without dumping water all over her face and how to arrange it into four different styles.

He learned that he had to tell her no sometimes and how much it could hurt when she was angry with him for it. And that if he stayed strong and calm, eventually she’d come cuddle up in his lap, needing comfort and reassurance. He needed it just as much as she did.

He learned to apologize to her and to Zhenya when he made mistakes and that Zhenya was never angry about it. He tried hard to learn to forgive himself for those mistakes.

Most of all, he learned that he could do so much more than he ever thought possible.

He was armed with all of that knowledge and feeling fairly confident when he took Katya to Flower’s for a playdate one Saturday afternoon in early March while Zhenya worked at the clinic.

Katya had spent a lot of time with the Letang and Fleury kids by now, between dinner at each other’s houses, playdates and the box seats Zhenya sometimes shared with Vero and Cath. She’d been around all of them enough that it was an easy transition when she visited their homes, no longer shying away from any of them. (Although she routinely snubbed Kris for Marc-Andre but that was to be expected.)

It was already chaotic by the time Sid and Katya arrived. Katya held back, holding Sid’s hand for about ten seconds until Alex bounded up to her and then she was off, Sid looking towards where she’d run off, long after she was gone. Flower clapped a hand on his shoulder. “It gets easier, mon ami.”

“You say that every time.”

“And you still look lost every time she disappears from your view.”

Sid sighed. “Sorry.”

Flower flashed him a soft smile. “No apologies needed. It’s what we do.”

Sid grinned. “We?”

Kris winked. “Dads, Sid. It’s what dads do.”

Sid looked up, heart thumping. “I’m not—guys, you know I’m not her—”

Flower cut him off. “Yeah. You are. Okay, maybe it’s not ‘official’”—Flower made a big show of doing air quotes—“but a piece of paper doesn’t mean shit, Sid. What you do for her, taking care of her, loving her, that’s what a dad does, Sid. You are so much more to her than just her dad’s boyfriend.”

Sid swallowed hard. “I know. I just, I really want that paper, Flower. With both of them.”

Flower squeezed his shoulder again. “And you’ll get it. He’s so gone on you, Sid. You know he’s going to say yes.”

Sid took a deep breath. “You really think so?”

“I know it, Sid. I’ve never seen two people more disgustingly in love.”

Sid grinned, then, letting some of the tension drain out of his shoulders. “Thanks for, you know, everything.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Flower said with a wide grin. “Sid the Kid is growing up and we are so fucking proud of you.”

Sid felt his cheeks getting hot and cleared his throat as Flower clapped his back again with a laugh. “Yeah, okay. Shut up now.”

But he smiled and as they gathered up their drinks and headed for the rec room downstairs, Sid told them about the ring he’d custom-ordered two days before.

They’d originally planned to take the kids outside but it was too rainy so, instead, they convened in the lower level rec room and let the kids have a free-for-all. When the kids started to wind down, Flower popped in a movie.

Sidney took a spot on the couch and Flower stretched out in the middle of the floor on a huge blanket they’d spread out. Everyone else was scattered around the room and the kids were piling in around them.

Flower patted the space next to him. “Hey, K. I saved you a seat.”

Sid was fully expecting her to plop right down next to Flower so when she she shook her head and said softly, “Sid,” both of them stared at her in surprise.

Sid leaned forward just as Katya reached her arms up to him; he didn’t hesitate to hoist her gently onto his lap. “You want to sit with me?”

She nodded and moved around until she was comfortable, nestled in his arms and Sid looked over her head at Flower in disbelief.

He thought Flower would still look shocked, too, but he was smiling at him and Sid could guess what he was trying to convey. He let out a soft breathy laugh and nodded before turning his attention back to Katya.

By the time the movie was over she was fast asleep, draped across Sid’s lap and in his arms. He hated having to wake her but he knew if he let her nap too late that she’d struggle at bedtime. He roused her as gently as he could and she didn’t complain too much as long as he carried her up the stairs so that she could rest her head sleepily on his shoulder. Once he’d gathered their things and helped her into her coat, she held her arms up to him again and it was the easiest thing in the world for him to to scoop her up into his arms.

_/\\_

“Kris, I’m still hungry!”

Flower choked on his beer and Sid smacked his back while Tanger whipped his head around, brows furrowing.

“Did Alex just…?”

“Call you Kris, mon chum? Yes, that’s exactly what he did.” Flower was positively gleeful, as he often was when new chirp material was presented to him on a silver platter.

It was late March and they’d gotten the kids together again, this time at Zhenya’s house. They’d finally had a string of nice days and the kids played in the yard while the adults pulled together dinner. Zhenya’d been called to the office for an emergency earlier but Sid was hopeful he’d be home soon.

Then it would be a perfect day.

Until then, he was happy to help Tanger at the grill.

Before Tanger could formulate an answer, Alex whined again from the little table he and the other kids were sharing nearby. “Kri-isss, I need more!”

Tanger put down his tongs, punched Flower in the arm for continuing to laugh and crouched down by Alex. “It’s not okay to call me Kris, Alex.”

Alex looked confused. “I thought Kris was your name.”

Sidney snorted softly and rolled his eyes. Honestly, he didn’t understand why Kris was picking this particular hill to die on—he really didn’t see what the big deal was— but he’d take the free entertainment. He winked at Katya who was sitting next to Alex, working her way through a hot dog and some fruit.

“Well it is. But I’m your papa and you should only call me Papa or Daddy. My name, Kris, is for other people to use. Kids shouldn’t use that name.”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “Katya calls her daddy Sid.”

Sid froze. They all did.

He had no idea what to say or do. He was afraid to look at Katya but he glanced over anyhow and found her looking confused and like she was thinking hard.

Fuck.

She looked up at him and opened her mouth and he didn’t know what she was going to say but he was too scared to find out. He tried desperately to divert her, cutting her off before she could speak. “How you doing there, kiddo? Do you need some more? Need me to get you another drink?” God he hoped that would be enough to distract her.

It wasn’t.

“Are you my daddy?”

Sid cast his eyes desperately at Flower. As soon as their eyes met, Flower’s wide eyes shut for a moment and he sighed, giving the slightest nod and a muttered, “Tabarnak.”

And then he picked up a hot dog and threw it at Tanger’s head.

Everyone went still again, wide-eyed, watching as it bounced off the side of his head and rolled across the deck. Kris reached up and touched his hair and then stood, turning to face Flower.

“What. The hell.”

Flower shrugged. “Hand slipped.”

Tanger blinked at him in disbelief for several long seconds before lunging forward. “I’m kicking your ass!”

Flower let out a whoop and ran around the table, grabbing a lawn chair and holding it out as a shield. “You gotta get to me first!”

“You _threw a hot dog at my head_!! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Flower grinned wide. “I did what I had to.” And with that he tossed the chair lightly towards Tanger and took off into the yard. Tanger caught up to him pretty fast and the kids laughed wildly as they watched the two of them wrestle and call each other names.

Cath pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Every time.”

As distractions went, it was effective—Katya was occupied watching Tanger and Flower and then joining the kids as they all piled on them.

He owed Flower big time.

He watched anxiously, standing far enough back that he could make an excuse and go inside if he needed to. He hated the idea of avoiding Katya but he and Zhenya hadn’t talked about this and he had no idea what to say or even think.

Vero sidled up next to him. “You okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s going to be okay, Sid. You two will figure it out.”

“Zhenya and I haven’t talked about… that and just hearing it—I didn’t know what to say or do. That’s not something I can answer for her right now, you know?” Sid worried his lower lip.

“You might have to, Sid, now that it’s come up.”

“How? How can I when I don’t know the answer myself?” He ran a hand through his hair and Vero reached out and squeezed his arm.

“What do you want the answer to be?”

“What I want is irrelevant. It’s not just my decision to make and you know that.”

“I know, Sid. I think maybe you better talk to Zhenya about it pretty soon. Because, like it or not, she’s going to ask again.”

Sid closed his eyes for a moment. “I know.”

“Hey, what I miss?” Zhenya’s voice cut through the squeals of the kids as he strode up from behind them.

Sid whipped his head around. “Zhenya!”

Vero smiled sweetly at Zhenya. “Not much. Just the usual…” She gestured towards the pile of men and kids in the yard before giving Sid a meaningful look. “I’m going to go see if I can help the kids.”

Sid swallowed hard and tried to force a smile when Zhenya kissed him on the cheek but Zhenya stopped, looking at him more carefully. “Sid, what wrong?”

Sid sighed. “Can we go inside for a minute? I need to talk to you about something.”

_/\\_

Sid was used to talking through difficult conversations. He’d done it a thousand times over with the media. But for all his media training and years of experience, nothing was coming to him and he was nervous in a way that he didn’t think he’d ever been as they walked to Zhenya’s bedroom. What if Zhenya thought Sid had been spending too much time with Katya? What if he wanted to cool things off now? What if he thought Sid had given her the wrong idea? There were so many what ifs running through his mind and he had no idea how to stop it.

All of that must have shown on his face because the moment the door was closed, Zhenya gently held Sid’s arms and looked at him, deeply concerned. “Sid, what wrong? What happen?”

Sid took a deep breath. “Zhenya I…” He cleared his throat. “Alex called Tanger ‘Kris’ earlier and Kris told him not to and then Alex said…”

“What? What Alex say?” Zhenya looked beyond confused and Sid knew this wasn’t at all what he was expecting.

“He, um, he said that I am Katya’s dad and she calls me Sid. I don’t know why he thought that? I mean he’s just a kid and he’s just confused and—”

Zhenya gently put a palm over his mouth, cutting him off. “Sid. Of course he just a kid. Of course he think that when he see you with her. Is not end of world. Is this why you so upset,” he asked, suddenly looking wary.

Sid shook his head. “No. I… after that Katya asked if I am her dad.”

Zhenya’s eyes popped open wide and he let out a breath. “Wow.”

Sid swallowed hard. “Zhenya I swear I never said anything like that to her. I promise. I would never do something like that, step over that line.”

Zhenya looked at him then. “Sid, I’m not mad.”

“Then, what… I mean you look kind of upset.”

Zhenya sighed again and led them to bed, where they sat on the edge. “Not upset but hard to explain. I guess I just not sure how to react, you know?”

Sid nodded. He knew. He definitely knew what that felt like.

Zhenya turned a little to face him. “Sid, I guess I need to know how it make you feel when she ask that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it make you upset? Scared? Not make you feel any way at all?”

“I…” Sid had to stop and think about it for a moment before slowly answering, “I was shocked at first and then a little bit scared.”

“Scared that she might think that about you?”

Sid shook his head. “More like scared that it’s not, um, not something you’d be okay with her asking or… thinking.” He felt his cheeks getting hot and his answer was probably giving more away than he should but this was Zhenya and he had to be honest.

“Why you think I be angry?”

“Because you’re her papa, Zhenya.”

He nodded. “I am. But I think… probably lately, it feel like to me you more than just Sid to her now. Like we talk about at Christmas.”

“It feels that way to me, too,” he rasped softly.

“I know we not talk about yet, not really, but I think is okay with me, if she think that about you but only if that what you want, Sid. I mean that. It has to be what you want. If it not, if you not ready for that, you have to tell now. I know how I feel and what I want. Love you, Sid. Know you’re it for me and that mean I ready to have you be more to her, too.”

“Zhenya…” He leaned in, letting Zhenya wrap him up in his arms and held on tight. “Zhenya, I love you so much, both of you.” And then he realized, he had more than words to show Zhenya just how much he meant it.

He pulled himself away with a soft sniff. “Zhenya, wait. I have… just give me a second.” He went to the dresser they shared and dug around in the second drawer, the one designated for Sid’s undershirts.

The one he’d hidden the ring in just two days ago after picking it up from the jeweler.

He took a deep breath as he looked down at the box and then tucked it deftly behind him as he turned. “Zhenya, I have… I mean… God this isn’t how I wanted to…”

Zhenya was starting to look worried. “Sid?”

“Okay. Okay.” He took a deep breath and moved to one knee in front of Zhenya before presenting the box.

Zhenya’s eyes shot wide as he stared down at the closed box, speechless and Sid realized…

“Shit! God, I’m sorry!” He opened the box. “God, Zhenya, I had the right words and now I can’t figure them out. I was just waiting for the right time and I know this probably isn’t the best but I need you to know, right now, what you mean to me and what I want. I don’t ever want you to wonder because you are all I want. I want to be with you, forever, if you want that too. I want us to be a family. You’re it for me, too, Zhenya. I can’t imagine my life without you now, you know? And I just…” He realized he was babbling and forced himself to take a deep breath. “Marry me?”

Zhenya didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

_/\\_

By the time they got back outside they both had wet eyes, red lips and messy hair. And they were both completely unable to stop smiling.

Vero raised her eyebrows in amusement as Zhenya ambled off to find Katya and Sid held back, positively beaming at her.

She grinned. “I take it everything went okay, then?”

“Better than okay. I gave him the ring,” he said quietly and watched with amusement as Vero processed that, face going first from confused to wide-eyed. She slapped a hand over her mouth and looked at him, shocked.

“Oh Sidney, really?”

He nodded and smiled, biting at his lower lip. “He said yes, Vero.”

“Oh Sid, of course he said yes!” She wrapped her arms around him and they stood like that until he pulled away with a watery smile.

“I, um, I’m gonna.” He gestured towards Zhenya. “We want to tell her.”

Vero kissed his cheek. “You go tell her, Sid. We’ll take care of everything else.”

_/\\_

Zhenya smiled as he headed towards Flower and Tanger who were busy playing tag with the kids. Flower caught his eye and did a double take, smiling slowly as he took in Zhenya’s expression.

“I take it things are okay?”

“Things really good,” he said, smiling as he glanced at the ring on his finger. Flower followed his eyes and his entire face lit up when he spotted it.

“He finally did it.”

Zhenya laughed. “You knew?”

Flower shrugged. “I didn’t know when but I knew he was going to, yeah.” He clapped Zhenya on the back. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Flower. Means a lot. Katya doing okay? Sid tell me… well, he tell me what she say.”

“We’ve been keeping her pretty distracted. It hasn’t come up again.”

“Okay. I think I go say hi to her, maybe talk to her little bit.”

“Sure thing.” He clapped Zhenya on the shoulder again and charged into the fray, pausing only to give Tanger a meaningful look before they started herding kids towards the deck.

Katya squealed when she saw Zhenya and ran into his arms, giggling as he scooped her up. “ _Hello my darling girl. Did you miss me?”_

Katya nodded and began to chatter. _“Papa we played tag and we wrestled Flower and Tanger and we won! And we played shinny earlier and then we ate hot dogs.”_

_“You had all the fun without me? I hope you didn’t eat all the hot dogs, too!”_

She giggled again. _“No Papa! There are a lot but Flower threw a hot dog at Tanger!”_

_“Why does this not surprise me?”_ Zhenya chuckled.

Katya got quiet for a second and he could tell she was thinking about something and he was ready when she asked, “ _Papa, is Sid my daddy_?”

Zhenya smiled and settled onto the grass with her, turning her sideways in his lap so he could look at her. “ _He wants to be, sweetheart. I want that, too. Do you want that too?_ ”

_“Will you still be my papa, too?”_

_“Oh, my love. Of course! I will always be your papa. It will just mean you have two of us instead of one and it will be forever.”_ He glanced up, smiling at Sid as he approached tentatively.

_“If he’s my daddy will he take me to live at the other house without you?”_

_“No of course not, Katyusha. We’re a family. We will all live together.”_

_“If he’s my daddy, what do I call him?”_

Zhenya smoothed her hair back gently. “ _Whatever you want. You can call him Dad, Daddy or even still Sid.”_

Sid settled on the ground next to them and Zhenya reached over to squeeze his hand. He smiled at them both. “Hi Katyusha.”

Katya pulled away from Zhenya and climbed over into Sid’s lap. “Hi Daddy.”

_/\\_

Sid was no stranger to playoffs. The grind was brutal, the pace grueling; he was mentally and physically exhausted all of the time.

And he loved it.

Every year he embraced the fight, pushing himself as hard as he could, throwing his entire self into it with a single minded focus.

He knew it would be different now, harder with the new reality of balancing playoffs with a family. What surprised him was how much their support changed his experience—how knowing they were there in the stands would motivate him to push that much harder, how going home to them after long, hard battles on the ice would soothe his soul in a way he never knew possible.

When he was on the road, knowing they were there watching or at home for him to call, made being away less hard. When he was in Pittsburgh and could go home to them at night, read a bedtime story to Katya, fall into bed with Zhenya, it centered him so he could go into the next battle clear-headed.

People were saying he was playing some of the best hockey of his career, that the Pens were on fire.

Maybe that was why he felt so blindsided when they went out in game seven of the second round.

He was numb in the locker room after the game. As captain he had a responsibility to his team; he couldn’t let the hurt bubble up to a point that it took over so he made his speech, told them how proud he was of them and then let the silence fall over the room as they all went through the motions, finding it unbearable to be here right now.

He’d been the first one in that afternoon and now he was the last one out of the room, hat pulled low over red-rimmed eyes, trying to swallow back the bitterness of a game that slipped through their fingers in overtime.

He never really knew what to do with himself in these situations, where the pain of losing was so deep and so sharp, how to work through those emotions. In the past he’d go home and work out until his legs were jello or maybe let Flower talk him into one drink that became two that became five until he could shut his brain off enough to sleep.

But tonight when he stepped into the corridor, shoulders sagging, Zhenya and Katya were there waiting for him. Katya was wearing the little jersey with an 87 and the word “Daddy” stitched on the back, a gift Zhenya had arranged with Dana’s help, and her face lit up when she saw him. “Daddy!”

She raced to him and he dropped his bag without a second thought, scooping her up and burying his face in her hair as Zhenya wrapped his arms around both of them. He stood like that for as long as Katya would let him before pulling back with a soft sniffle. “Hey Katyusha. How’s my girl?”

“Why are you sad, Daddy?”

Sidney took a deep breath. “I’m sad that we lost the game, darling. I really wanted to win that one.”

She patted his cheek. “It’s okay, Daddy. You said it’s okay to lose as long as you try your best. Then you can practice and work hard and do better the next game.”

Sidney swallowed hard around the lump in his throat that suddenly had less to do with the loss and more to do with the family he’d built that was helping him through it. He leaned heavily into Zhenya’s embrace, grateful to be in his arms now more than ever. “You’re right, baby. We’ll do better next game.”

_/\\_

Zhenya’s alarm went off early the day of Katya’s birthday party but the space next to him in bed was already empty.

He found Sid on the back deck watching the dogs romp around the yard, just back from a run, if his sweaty face and shirt were any indication. “You run?” Zhenya leaned against the rail next to Sid.

“Yeah. Wanted to get it in before the day gets too busy.”

Zhenya nodded. “Anyone notice?”

Sidney shook his head. “I don’t think so. Well, Mrs. Parker’s dog ran with us for a couple of blocks but other than that, it was pretty quiet.”

Ever since he’d been staying at Zhenya’s house, he always ran and worked out at UPMC or PPG but since the loss four days ago, he’d taken to having an early morning run around the neighborhood. It was a risk but he needed the outlet and couldn’t bring himself to go to either rink.

Zhenya smiled thinking about Pookie Parker. He was going to miss the goofy labrador and his sweet, elderly owner when they moved to Sid’s house at the end of the summer. He’d miss the entire neighborhood.

It made sense, though. They both knew that once they were married they weren’t going to hide their relationship anymore. Once people got wind of Zhenya’s address—and they would—it just wouldn’t work to live there anymore. They both wanted to protect Katya from as much of that as possible and Sid’s house was far more secure.

It was bigger, too, which was important to them; they wanted the space for Katya to grow and the dogs to run.

And they wanted space for more kids.

He’d miss the neighborhood but as long as they were together, Zhenya would never regret moving. He had so much to look forward to.

They both turned as they heard the sounds of the mail truck pulling next to their mailbox. “Maybe is finally last package. They swear it come today. I’m go grab and hide before she wake up.”

“I’m gonna run in and shower.” He surged up for a quick, soft kiss.

Zhenya smiled sweetly at Sid. “Okay, Sid.”

When Sid emerged onto the deck again, freshly showered and carrying two cups of tea, he found Zhenya sitting on the top step. He noted with relief that Zhenya held a large envelope and behind him sat a large box with what had to be the last gift for Katya that they’d been waiting on.

He settled in with a soft smile and handed Zhenya a cup before leaning into his arm. “So it came. Good.”

“Yeah.” Zhenya took a sip and set his mug down next to his feet before angling himself towards Sid. “Got something else, too.”

Sid eyed the manila envelope and looked back up at Zhenya. “Yeah? What is it?”

“Is, um, present for you, sort of.”

“A present for me?”

“Well, also for all of us but for you, yes.” He swallowed hard and Sid put his own tea down so he could look at Zhenya more closely.

“Zhenya, what? What is it?”

Zhenya gently pushed the envelope into Sid’s hands. “Just open, okay?”

Sid nodded, suddenly feeling nervous and looked down at the package. Zhenya had already opened it up so it was just a matter of sliding the small stack of papers out of it and starting to read. There was a law firm seal on the top of what looked like a letter and some official documents. Sid flipped through them not really reading before he focused on the cover letter.

It was adoption papers for Katya.

Sid looked up in shock, unable to do more than whisper, “Zhenya?”

“I go do after you propose, before we set date. Didn’t know when we marry and wanted it official before then. Just need to sign and return to lawyer.”

Sid was speechless, opened his mouth to say anything but nothing came out. His vision blurred and fat tears spilled out over his cheeks as Zhenya drew him in tight.

Later as he watched Katya frolicking around in the yard in the birthday outfit she’d picked out he realized he was happier than he’d ever been before in his life. A year ago he’d never even met Zhenya and Katya and now they were his life. Someday, he’d win them a Cup but what he had right now was far better than winning the Cup could ever be.

_/\\_

They were married in a small ceremony on a sunny June afternoon at Sid’s— _their_ Nova Scotia home. Their families, close friends and most of the team flew in for the wedding. Katya started down the aisle in the fluttery, pastel rainbow dress she’d chosen but quickly paused when she saw the crowd of people looking back at her.

It only took one wobble of her lower lip for Zhenya to meet Sid’s eyes with a little nod and the two of them left their spots at the altar and hurried up the aisle to her. When she reached for Sid, he didn’t hesitate a second to scoop her up and place a soft kiss on her temple.

“It’s okay, Katyusha. We’ll walk with you.”

Zhenya was beaming as he held out his elbow for Sid to link his arm into and the three of them went to the altar together.

The ceremony itself was short and emotional. They exchanged rings before they clasped a delicate necklace around Katya’s neck, and she held their hands as they completed the ceremony.

When they were finally married, they shared a sweet kiss before Sid scooped up Katya and they both kissed her cheeks.

It was a technicality, really, the wedding. They’d been a family for months but now it was official.

_/\\_

It was the first day of peewee hockey school and students would begin arriving in about an hour. Sidney had just given a short interview to local media giving a run down of this year’s hockey school details. The photographer and reporter followed him out to the rink, where Katya and Zhenya were waiting for him on the ice. Katya smiled bright and waved. “Daddy! I’m ready!”

The reporter’s eyebrows shot up and Sidney could hear the rapid clicking of the camera as the reporter asked, “Who do you have here with you today, Sid?”

He smiled and waved back at Katya, meeting Zhenya’s eyes briefly. He was ready for this, they both were. “My husband and daughter.”

 

 

 

_**Facing Forward: Sidney Crosby on Marriage, Fatherhood, and the New NHL** _

 

_There’s nothing quite like the energy and anticipation of the Penguins dressing room during the preseason, and today is no exception. And at the epicenter of the noise and excitement is Penguins Captain Sidney Crosby, holding court in his element._

_“Going out in the second series last year was a disappointment,” Crosby says, when asked about the team’s hopes for this season. “But I know that just makes everyone in the room that much more determined to come back fresh for the new season and show what we can do.”_

_There are some new faces in the room this year, and Crosby has high hopes for the team’s chemistry come the start of the regular season._

_“You miss them, sure,” says Crosby of the players traded over the summer. “But that’s hockey. You wish them well, and you have to look forward. We got some really good guys over the summer, and it’s been great getting that chemistry going. Reaves, Oleksiak—they’re amazing players, and they work hard. We’re thrilled to have them.”_

_New teammates aren’t the only significant adjustments Crosby has had to make in preparation for this season. After news of Crosby’s marriage to former Russian Superleague star Evgeni Malkin broke this summer, Crosby has been called “the face of gay hockey.” Crosby reacts to the title with characteristic self-effacement._

_“I’m not the only gay hockey player, and I’m not the first out player either,” Crosby says, with a wry smile. “Look at the CWHL and the NWHL. They’ve had out players for a long time. They’re ahead of the NHL in that regard. Look at Julie [Chu] and Caroline [Ouellette].”_

_However behind the NHL may be in regards to public inclusivity, Crosby is hopeful for the future. “The reception has been positive,” he says, of the NHL. “And the Penguins have been tremendously supportive. Everyone, from the management to the front office has been nothing but happy for me.” He laughs. “The guys on the team, they’ve been a second family. From the beginning, they were thrilled about all of it. That means everything.”_

_When asked if he sees himself as a trailblazer, Crosby is quick to refute the description. “I’m just a father who wants his daughter to be proud of his choices. I don’t want to hide the best parts of my life, the best people in my life. They deserve better than that.”_

_While not desiring to hide, Crosby also has set clear boundaries about how much he wants to reveal. “I value my privacy, and that of my family,” he affirms. “I knew from the start I didn’t want a press conference, the whole show. It’s not something bizarre or earth-shattering. It’s just my family.”_

_Crosby famously dropped the news of his husband and daughter during his summer hockey school, and has refused interviews of any kind thereafter, until now._

_One interview, he explains, to show that their family is a normal one, and perhaps to let young LGBTQ athletes know that they don’t have to give up hope of a relationship or a family to chase their athletic dreams. If Sidney Crosby or Julie Chu can do it, so can they._

_The Crosby-Malkin household is, as advertised, as normal as a hockey household can be, when there’s an enormous framed photo of one of its members hoisting the Stanley Cup prominently displayed in the sunny, welcoming living room._

_“Yeah,” Crosby says of the portrait, rolling his eyes. “That was all Zhenya. He insisted, and Katya backed him up. I was outnumbered.”_

_“Zhenya” is a nickname for Evgeni Malkin, a Russian native, now a resident of Pittsburgh where he and his business partner own and run a successful veterinary practice. Crosby and Malkin first met, in rom com-worthy fashion, when Malkin’s daughter attended Crosby’s summer hockey school in Nova Scotia._

_“[I] couldn’t believe it,” Malkin says, of their first meeting. “Sid is so famous, but so nice. So good with Katya. [I] fell in love right away. How could I not?”_

_A heartwarming romance, with a happy ending. Crosby and Malkin were married last June in Nova Scotia, at a lakeside ceremony attended by close friends and family._

_“It’s… amazing,” Crosby says, of married life. “Getting to come home to Zhenya and Katya is the best feeling in the world.”_

_Katya, their daughter, is at her kindergarten classes, but the Disney princess toys in the living room and peewee-sized hockey gear in the foyer speak to her presence._

_“Easily the best moment of my life,” Crosby says, referring to the day the adoption was finalized and Katya’s last name became Crosby-Malkina. This earns him a knowing smile from Malkin._

_“Greatest feeling in [the] world, becoming a father,” Malkin says. “Nothing else like it.” When asked if perhaps that’s a feeling they would like to encounter again, Malkin and Crosby share a look._

_“It’s something we’ve been considering, yes,” Crosby states. “It would be nice for Katya to have siblings. But we’re not in a hurry.”_

_“But more kids, for sure,” Malkin adds. “He want[s] a whole team.”_

_“Maybe not that many,” Crosby responds with a laugh. “But we both had loving, supportive families growing up. We’d love to pay it forward to some kids who maybe don’t have that.”_

_One has to wonder, is a hockey dynasty on the brink of being established?_

_“If they love [it], they’ll play,” says Malkin. “We won’t push. So far, Katya’s crazy for hockey, but if she ever decide[d] she’s done, that’s okay too.”_

_“I’m taking the parenting thing one day at a time,” Crosby adds with a laugh. “I’m the rookie over here.”_

_“First round pick though, for sure,” Malkin jokes. “Great contract—no-trade clause, everything.”_

_After a few minutes spent humorously discussing Crosby’s familial “contract”, matters turned again to real hockey, and what Crosby’s hope for the future are._

_“Well, what any hockey player hopes for. A healthy season and a Cup at the end of it,” Crosby says. “It’s a little different this time around. I’m not just playing for the team, I’m playing for them. Zhenya and Katya. It’s going to be amazing this season, having them at home games, team events. It’s something I’ve wanted my entire career.”_

_Malkin adds: “Like we said, [we] want young people out there to know, it’s normal, it’s possible. Not a big deal.”_

_“Well,” he amends. “Big deal for us. Never seen my daughter so happy; she[‘s] thrilled to have another dad. And me, too. I’m very, very lucky.”_

_Crosby smiles. “It’s funny how everything can change, and change for the better, when you least expect it. You just have to be willing to take a chance on a good thing when you see it. You ‘miss 100% of the shots you don’t take,’ eh?” Gretzky’s immortal words couldn’t ring truer._

_For Sidney Crosby and his family, they couldn’t be happier to have decided to take the chance at being unequivocally themselves, together._


End file.
